¿Segunda oportunidad?
by bladz-liska
Summary: Completa. La vida que quieres no siempre es la que tienes,Kai sabe muy bien eso, con la muerte de Voltaire una posibilidad surge,pero el pasado no se olvida y mas cuando te caza. Existe la oportunidad para tenerla cuando siempre se le ha negado?
1. prologo

**Edit: Abril/2010. **

**A punto de cumplir cinco años. Llegué a pensar en borrarla, pero es mi primer historia... llamémosle de valor sentimental, inimaginable pensar editarla (aún peor reescribirla), sin tiempo y merecería un cambio absoluto que le haría perder el sentido que tuvo cuando empecé. Así que si alguien lo lee, bueno, así comenzamos, iniciar por algo e ir mejorando.**

Ok! Hola, aquí estamos comenzando una historia: Ojala y agrade, que si si que si no, pues para eso estan los reviews¿no?. Bueno,con este fic es mi debut oficial. Jijijiji!

Bueno, como decía es una continuación después de la Tercera Temporada, Kai decide de una vez por todas poner en orden su vida, aun ello signifique romper lazos familiares (¿que le queda?), reafirmar amistades, y quizá hasta un amor encuentre por ahí… (No yaoi). Comenzamos con un pequeño prólogo, (que al final quedo demasiado pequeño), pero la segunda entrega será mas grande, lo juró!

Disclaimer: Ningun personaje es mio... sihay OC's pus nadie me va a pagar derechos de autor por si los usa (y dudo que alguien se moleste en hacerlo siquiera ji ji ji!)

Sé que te prometí lealtad, no, no te la prometí; te la juré. Y eso es lo que me está haciendo mas difícil esto, desde siempre he aprendido a seguir mis juramentos. Pero quien puede darle lealtad a algo en que ya no cree?. Sé que no puedo, ni nunca podré ver tus reacciones ni las palabras que las acompañarán ahora que lees esto, no sabes cuanto me gustaría verlas. Por que para ti estaré muerto y harás todo lo posible por que lo esté. Pero no tengo miedo, ya no, muchos años pasé con él, pero no más a partir de ahora y sabes por qué? sencillo! Me di cuenta que para todos existe una segunda oportunidad, si! Tu me mentiste, (una mentira tuya mas para variar), está vez para mi también la hay.

Años atrás, recuerdo que pensé en ello, pero a la fuerza me mostraste que no, aun me duele al pensar en las heridas. Pero al fin conseguí asimilarlo, aun hay una para mi, y a partir de este instante y hasta que pueda trabajaré en ella, y reconstruiré la vida que me destrozaste, sé que puedo hacerlo.

Y sé que vas a decir que no puedo vivir sin tu dinero, sin dinero; acierto y error, si puedo vivir sin tu dinero pero no sin dinero, me he acostumbrado a ciertas cosas. Así que me tomé la molestia de quitarte de encima el dinero de mi herencia (quizá nunca contemple en tu testamento pero trabajé para ti, merezco algo), ni te canses en rastrear la cuenta, un maniático de las computadoras, conocido mío, se encargó de ocultarla bien.

Mantente tranquilo, tu obra no se irá del todo al diablo, solo por que yo lo desee, pasarán muchos años antes de que olvide todo lo que viví o las cosas que me enseñaste, quizá nunca lo haga. Así que al final, en efecto, tú ganaste, pero esta no fue una victoria completa, y con eso me basta a mi.

До свидания дедушка! (adios! Abuelo!)

По никогда! (Hasta nunca!)

Kai

El chico sentado en una rama sobre un acantilado terminó de escribir y dobló la hoja, pensativo volteó la vista y clavó su par de ojos rojos en el papel doblado en su mano, y con una sonrisa bajó ágilmente del árbol, "De nuevo te voy a ver la cara viejo, pero esta será la última." Se alejó caminando con destino a la estación de trenes y de ahí, a Rusia.


	2. Las cosas no son tan fáciles

**Edit: Abril/2010. **

**A punto de cumplir cinco años. Llegué a pensar en borrarla, pero es mi primer historia... llamémosle de valor sentimental, inimaginable pensar editarla (aún peor reescribirla), sin tiempo y merecería un cambio absoluto que le haría perder el sentido que tuvo cuando empecé. Así que si alguien lo lee, bueno, así comenzamos, iniciar por algo e ir mejorando.**

Ok! Hola, aquí estamos comenzando una historia: Ojala y agrade, que si si que si no, pues para eso estan los reviews¿no?. Bueno,con este fic es mi debut oficial. Jijijiji!

Bueno, como decía es una continuación después de la Tercera Temporada, Kai decide de una vez por todas poner en orden su vida, aun ello signifique romper lazos familiares (¿que le queda?), reafirmar amistades, y quizá hasta un amor encuentre por ahí… (No yaoi). Comenzamos con un pequeño prólogo, (que al final quedo demasiado pequeño), pero la segunda entrega será mas grande, lo juró!

Disclaimer: Ningun personaje es mio... sihay OC's pus nadie me va a pagar derechos de autor por si los usa (y dudo que alguien se moleste en hacerlo siquiera ji ji ji!)

Sé que te prometí lealtad, no, no te la prometí; te la juré. Y eso es lo que me está haciendo mas difícil esto, desde siempre he aprendido a seguir mis juramentos. Pero quien puede darle lealtad a algo en que ya no cree?. Sé que no puedo, ni nunca podré ver tus reacciones ni las palabras que las acompañarán ahora que lees esto, no sabes cuanto me gustaría verlas. Por que para ti estaré muerto y harás todo lo posible por que lo esté. Pero no tengo miedo, ya no, muchos años pasé con él, pero no más a partir de ahora y sabes por qué? sencillo! Me di cuenta que para todos existe una segunda oportunidad, si! Tu me mentiste, (una mentira tuya mas para variar), está vez para mi también la hay.

Años atrás, recuerdo que pensé en ello, pero a la fuerza me mostraste que no, aun me duele al pensar en las heridas. Pero al fin conseguí asimilarlo, aun hay una para mi, y a partir de este instante y hasta que pueda trabajaré en ella, y reconstruiré la vida que me destrozaste, sé que puedo hacerlo.

Y sé que vas a decir que no puedo vivir sin tu dinero, sin dinero; acierto y error, si puedo vivir sin tu dinero pero no sin dinero, me he acostumbrado a ciertas cosas. Así que me tomé la molestia de quitarte de encima el dinero de mi herencia (quizá nunca contemple en tu testamento pero trabajé para ti, merezco algo), ni te canses en rastrear la cuenta, un maniático de las computadoras, conocido mío, se encargó de ocultarla bien.

Mantente tranquilo, tu obra no se irá del todo al diablo, solo por que yo lo desee, pasarán muchos años antes de que olvide todo lo que viví o las cosas que me enseñaste, quizá nunca lo haga. Así que al final, en efecto, tú ganaste, pero esta no fue una victoria completa, y con eso me basta a mi.

До свидания дедушка! (adios! Abuelo!)

По никогда! (Hasta nunca!)

Kai

El chico sentado en una rama sobre un acantilado terminó de escribir y dobló la hoja, pensativo volteó la vista y clavó su par de ojos rojos en el papel doblado en su mano, y con una sonrisa bajó ágilmente del árbol, "De nuevo te voy a ver la cara viejo, pero esta será la última." Se alejó caminando con destino a la estación de trenes y de ahí, a Rusia.


	3. Extraños encuentros

Zdrasbui! Bueno, aqui pongo un cap. mas, he tenido tiempo y lo aprovecho por que apenas reinicien las clases ni en sueños podría escribir a este ritmo, y como espero no tardar mucho en terminarlo mejor subo los capitulos conforme los termino... un poco maratónicos pero mejor terminarlo y no dejar pasar meses antes de actualizar.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y no sé sifue confuso el prologo... ¿no parecía ser Kai de quien se hablaba?... diablos! debería poner mas atención a eso, eso de los reviews si ayudan!

Bueno, me retiro y ojala les agrade!

Disclaimer: Ningun personaje es mio... sihay OC's pus nadie me va a pagar derechos de autor por si los usa (y dudo que alguien se moleste en hacerlo siquiera ji ji ji!)

----------------------------------------------------

**Extraños encuentros**

----------------------------------------------------

En cuanto sus pies tocaron la estación pareció como si de golpe recordara todo, un estremecimiento lo sacudió y se alejó corriendo de ahí, un gran bosque se extendía a lo largo de la salida de la estación, él revisando que nadie lo viera se adentró. La nieve cubría toda la superficie, conforme él iba adentrándose poco a poco comenzó a recolectar grandes ramas, una vez que ya llevaba un montón buscó entre los árboles uno en específico, se detuvo frente a uno con un gran hueco en el tronco, sujetó una gran rama y la introdujo en el agujero, removió lo que había adentro, al ver que ningún animal salía juntó las ramas improvisando un techo y puerta frente al hueco.

Una vez que lo aseguró se alejo un poco, trepó a la rama mas alta de un árbol y ahí saco el paquete de comida que había guardado, al abrirlo vio caer un papel, lo guardo y comió un poco, después de un rato y viendo que se acercaba una tormenta, se bajo del árbol y se adentró en el hueco que había arreglado, encendió una lámpara que siempre cargaba y se estaba quedando dormido cuando recordó el papel, lo desenvolvió y leyó, era una carta de Irina.

'Sr. Kai

Todo esto fue lo último que pensé pasaría, como le dije lo conozco bien y sé que no hay por que preocuparme, buen provecho y le haré una llamada a su sede en Japón en 9 días a partir de ahora, le daré la información que halla conseguido reunir y para saber, que en efecto, esta bien.

Suerte

Irina

Él se recostó y vio una nota mas abajo

P.D. Ojala y le sirva, no es mucho pero quizá le ayude en algo, se le olvido el suyo verdad?'

El se sonrió y al leer de nuevo revisó el sobre, un grupo de billetes cayeron de el, él los tomó y no pudo quitar su sonrisa "Gracias"

Se quedó en el bosque esa noche, al otro día llego al pueblo y se hospedó en una pequeña posada en la orilla opuesta del lugar, ahí se quedó dos días sin salir, el tercero salió por comida y ropa.

Caminaba por una de las calles principales cuando vio a alguien conocido, lo siguió por un largo trecho y cuando ya no había nadie mas alrededor el chico al que venía siguiendo le hablo sin voltear a verlo "Ya me vas a dejar en paz? Ya te dije que no sé nada y deberías saber que aunque supiera algo no te diría nada"

"Me alegra escuchar eso, sabía que el pequeño lobo (2) no hablaría, pero me agrada saber que tu tampoco"

El chico de ojos lavanda al reconocer la voz, volteó y no pudo quitar su cara de sorpresa "Tu?"

Ambos se escondieron en un callejón. "No sé que habrás hecho ahora pero están vueltos locos buscándote, al menos el viejo Voltaire"

"Una muy larga historia y qué? todavía trabajas para ellos?"

"Por qué?"

"Qué haces en este pueblo perdido?"

"Ey, momento, momento, ni trabajo para ellos, no mas; y éste no es un pueblo perdido, es buen lugar"

"Eso a mi me consta, desde hace muchos años he venido por aquí es muy seguro, pero que hace el antisocial Bryan aquí?"

"Y tu me llamas antisocial? Mírate en un espejo Hiwatari, cerca de aquí vivo, con la suspensión del torneo, nos dejaron un año para descansar"

"Suspensión? de qué hablas?"

"Cómo que de que? Dónde has estado metido estos 4 meses?"

"Vagando por las calles de Italia y Grecia, descansando"

"Pues si, resulta que tras la idiotez de Boris con el torneo anterior se suspendió todo por falta de infraestructura, se calcula que será hasta el próximo año cuando todo regrese a la normalidad"

"Vaya, vaya, eso es interesante"

"Bien, hasta donde sé te buscan por todos lados, ya me preguntaron a mi ayer, ya no hay nadie aquí, y al ser ordenes del viejo, sabrás que se esta muriendo, no?"

"Aja"

"No lo toman muy en serio, cuando vuelvas a Japón sal por la noche, ya nadie estará ahí"

"Bien"

"Bueno, como sé que aunque te pregunte no me dirás, ni siquiera te preguntaré que hiciste, y como no sé cuando te vayas si se te antoja pasar una noche no tan aburrida te invito a mi casa, digo si no quieres aburrirte tanto"

"Lo pensaré"

"Yo saldré primero, así nadie sospechara. Bien?"

"Si, y si quisiera ir, dónde te encuentro?"

"Sencillo, sigue caminando mas allá de la calle principal, la última casa aun mas allá de donde terminan es fácil. Bien, nos vemos!"

Bryan salió y después de casi 5 mn Kai salió también, regreso a la posada, sacó la comida que había comprado, y la puso en la mesa, era un cuarto en exceso pequeño, solo una cama, una mesa con silla, un buró y una especie de cómoda, se recostó y así el resto del día, el día siguiente salió desde antes que amaneciera, se internó en el bosque y regresó hasta ya entrada la noche.

Al llegar se recostó y revisó su rodilla. "Diablos, creo que no debía caminar tanto, como sea…" Se la reacomodo de nuevo y se quedó dormido, al día siguiente se quedó ahí de nuevo, llevaba ya 6 días ahí, y sabía que debía partir pronto.

Cuando caía la tarde del día siguiente, salió hacía el lugar que Bryan le había dicho, aun sin saber por que lo hacía continuo caminando, se acerco a la última casa.

"La última casa mas allá de la última… o cómo era?... si…. Se oye fácil…. Si como no"

Continuó caminando y divisó una luz a lo lejos, mucha gente caminaba aun por ahí, se acercó a la casa y tocó, no hubo respuesta.

"No vas a encontrar a nadie ahí, Sergei fue al bosque con la sra. Fedorova" Dijo un niño como de 10 años

"Sergei?" Dijo Kai arqueando una ceja con cara de incredulidad

"Si, mira ahí viene" Él volteó a la dirección que el niño señalaba y lo que vio de momento no lo creyó. Bryan traía un montón de madera y una señora mayor venía delante de él. Kai al verlo torció la cabeza con duda, Bryan se sorprendió, bajo la madera y le hablo al niño.

"E Yuchko, por qué no le ayudas a la señora con esto, tengo que arreglar un asunto" Dijo viendo a Kai

"No te preocupes, gracias muchacho te veo en una semana."

"Si… claro"

Una vez que la mujer y el niño se alejaron Kai preguntó en japonés "Así que así gastas tu tiempo aquí, no?... Sergei" terminó con un tono burlón

"Cállate Kai!"

Ambos comenzaron a discutir en japonés, la gente que pasaba los veía extrañados

"Vamos adentro" Él abrió la puerta y empujo a Kai adentro. Una vez que entraron, Bryan encendió una luz "Bien que tratas de hacer?"

"Nada tu me invitaste no? Pero si quieres me voy"

"No, relájate, solo que me sentí extraño por el modo en que me viste"

"Y que querías, tú te sentiste extraño? Imagínate yo, fue lo último que me imaginaría de ti, ayudando gente, no lo creería si no lo hubiera visto y por qué te cambiaste el nombre?"

"No lo sé, quizá por seguridad"

Kai asintió y revisó el lugar con la vista, un lugar sin nada excepcional, volteó a verlo "Qué quieres de tomar?"

"No lo sé"

"Un trago de vodka?"

Él lo miro confundido "Seeee…" Un vaso se sirvió junto a él y de un trago se lo bebió, el líquido le recorrió la garganta calentándola (3)

"Y como conseguiste eso?"

"Qué?"

"Pues adaptarte tan bien, digo…"

"Oye solo es cuestión de actitud"

"Ee?"

"Oye Sergei!"

Se oyeron las voces de dos mujeres, Kai se volteó sorprendido viendo a Bryan abrir la puerta y un par de chicas se asomaron

"Ey chicas!"

"Hola, oímos que estabas con un amigo extranjero y quisimos conocerlo, y mira… ahí esta" Dijo una entrando a la casa y sentándose junto a Kai que al ser tomado por sorpresa nervioso levanto a vista, ésta le hablo "Hola! de dónde eres?"

Él no hablo

"Mira Tania, él no te entiende y estamos un poco ocupados, será otro día bien?"

"Claro, lástima, adiós chico"

Bryan cerró la puerta "Qué te pasa?"

"Ee?"

"Esto es parte de lo que te hablo, como quieres adaptarte si te pones así"

"Por el momento no quiero hablar de eso"

"Como quieras, y que has hecho estos días?"

"Nada"

"E?"

"Nada, me la he pasado en el cuarto que renté, sólo ayer fui a caminar un rato"

"Cómo? Cómo el hiperactivo Kai aguanta tanto encierro?"

"Bromeas? Fue horrible, pero creo que ni siquiera debí de haber salido"

"Por?"

"Por esto" Dijo Kai descubriendo su rodilla, Bryan al verlo se quedó pasmado

"Pues vaya que está mal Qué has hecho?"

"Nada solo acomodarla y sujetarla, pero como que no funciona"

"Pues sujétala de nuevo y no la muevas!" Le extendió una venda, Kai cubrió su rodilla con ella y la ató

"Con eso tendrás"

Kai se quedó contemplándola un rato, y después le habló "Mañana me voy"

"En serio?"

"Si, ya es tiempo"

La noche pasó, ambos hablaron un rato de cosas sin importancia, cerca de la 1 de la mañana Kai se disponía a partir.

"Bien, ojala y todo salga bien, y no te quiero ver por aquí en un buen rato"

"Dalo por hecho, salúdame al Bolk (4) por si lo ves"

"Claro"

Kai se envolvió en el abrigo y se colocó el gorro, salió a la calle y se enfiló a la estación, llegó a ella al cabo de mas de 40 mn, el tren llego y como una hora y media después llegó a Moscú, aspiró fuerte y salió de la estación, tomó el primer taxi que vio y se dirigió al aeropuerto, una vez ahí corrió tanto como pudo al módulo de la línea que lo llevaría a Japón, una vez ahí presentó su boleto, su avión saldría en 20 mn.

El avión llegó como a las 9 am, en cuanto aterrizó y se podía bajar, Kai descendió, entró a los baños, desecho el abrigo y el gorro, se lavo la cara y aun negándose a hacerlo se colocó una gorra, todo para que no lo descubrieran, pues lo último que él deseaba era toparse con alguno de sus conocidos ahí, iba a ser demasiado vergonzoso.

Tomó un transporte público rumbo a la casa de Tyson; iba ocupado entre vigilar que nadie lo siguiera, que no hubiera nadie conocido en el autobús y revisando el camino para no pasarse. Llegó al lugar como hora y media después, se acerco a un parque y se deshizo de la gorra, se quedó un rato sentado pensando que iba a hacer, una vez que lo planeó se levantó y se dirigió al Dojo de Tyson. Conforme se acercaba los gritos de una chica se oían mas y mas

(1) Entiéndase Tala

(2) No es que sean alcohólicos, pero se supone que el Vodka es común que lo tomen todos, por eso del frío… que conste…

(3) Lobo en ruso (de nuevo refiriéndose a Tala)

-----------------------------

-----------------------------

Y con esta me retiro, espero estar pronto por aqui...

Adieu!


	4. Bienvenido a mas de lo mismo

Hola! que tal? Un cap. mas antes de que el tiempo me impida terminar.

- Myca: Gracias por los reviews pero no capte eso de que subi el mismo cap. 2 veces... al leerlo me temi que hubiera hecho una idiotez, pero son distintos! lo juro!

Pues no tengo mas que decir, gracias! Adieu

----

**Bienvenido a... mas de lo mismo**.

----

"Oye espera! ni creas que corriendo te vas a salvar de ésta!"

Él iba doblando una esquina cuando de improviso un golpe lo mandó al piso, al abrir los ojos vio a Tyson sobándose la cabeza y pidiendo perdón con los ojos cerrados. "Oye Tyson, qué te pasa? No ves que…"

La voz de Hilary que molesta gritaba hacía un rato se congeló.

"Qué te pasa? Mira lo que me hiciste hacer, perdón en serio" Decía aun con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos de la impresión se levantó de un brinco.

"Kai! Uupppsss… perdón, en serio…"

Éste se levanto al momento sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa "Tyson"

"Hola Kai"

"Hola Kai" La última en saludar fue Hilary con una sonrisa estampada, él dirigió la vista y confundido le preguntó "Cómo te llamas?"

A ella de momento se le borró la sonrisa y comenzó a molestarse, Tyson que estaba a su lado se alejo, ella seria pregunto "Qué dijiste?"

"Relájate, es una broma"

Ella sonrió y de nuevo preguntó "Cómo me llamo?"

A él de momento se le borró el nombre, vio a Tyson confundido, éste detrás de ella le hizo señas para decirle el nombre, él al comprender y recordando de momento dijo "Hilary claro…"

Se quedaron un momento callados y de improviso Kai tomo en el aire una mano que se dirigía a su hombro. "Tienes buenos reflejos muchacho, quizá debieras aprender un poco de él Tyson."

Kai volteó y se topó con la divertida mirada del abuelo de Tyson y sorprendido saludó "Señor…"

"Oh vamos, que hacen aquí? por qué no entras? Qué anfitrión tan malo eres Tyson!" Dijo su abuelo al pasar y dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

"Oye! Acaba de llegar ni siquiera hemos podido hablar"

"Pues entren ya a comer, los otros deben estar hambrientos"

"Los otros?" Preguntó Kai incrédulo

"Sí, parece que se pusieron de acuerdo por que según Tyson no les habló" Dijo su abuelo dirigiéndose a Kai

"Si, por que no te unes a la reunión"

"Reunión?..." El temió preguntar, por que ya sabía la respuesta

El abuelo de Tyson seguido por Hilary, Tyson y Kai entraron a la casa, y lo que Kai vio ya no le sorprendió: Max, Rei y Daichi en la sala jugando con un videojuego, al oírlos llegar los voltearon aver

"Eh chicos! Veo que si lo alcanzaste Hilary, de ésta no te escapaste Tyson"

"Si claro Max, pero de hecho si no fuera por culpa de alguien… no me hubiera atrapado ni en cien años"

"Qué? y quién hizo tan noble obra?"

"Buena obra? Oye Max de lado de quien estas"

"No sé, no puedes hacer a un lado tu quehacer, Hilary solo quería recordártelo"

"Recordármelo? Esa maniática me perseguía por la calle dispuesta a golpearme y si no hubiera sido por un ESTORBO! Hubiera escapado"

"Oye! y tu me llamas estorbo?" Dijo Kai entrando al cuarto, los otros al verlo se levantaron

"Kai?"

"Qué haces aquí?"

"Nada, cómo ustedes"

Hubo un breve silencio

"Oigan chicos no tienen hambre?" Dijo el abuelo de Tyson desde la cocina

"Por supuesto!" Todos se acercaron allá y se sentaron a comer

"Y dónde has estado estos meses Kai?"

"Vagando por ahí"

"Y qué? Siberia es muy fría en ésta época?"

"Pues si… desde siempre"

"Y por eso regresaste?"

"Mm? No, andaba en Italia y Grecia"

"En serio?"

"Nos íbamos a tomar un descanso no?"

"Pues si, pero 4 meses?"

"Tenía que arreglar unos asuntos"

Tyson y Daichi comieron como desesperados, los demás resignados trataron de alcanzar algo. Al cabo de unos diez minutos Kai se dirigió a Tyson "Tyson, necesito la mochila que deje la última vez y que me permitas darme un baño"

Éste con la boca llena asintió "No te preocu… pesss… ahori… ttta… te la dddoy…"

Kai con cara de asco no le dijo nada

"No te apures Tyson, yo se la doy" Rei se acercó a él

"Bien"

Ambos salieron y Rei se la entregó, un poco antes de que Kai la tomara le dijo "Me alegro que estés aquí"

Kai lo miro confundido "Si, como sea"

Éste se dirigió al baño y por un instante el tobillo le fallo lo que provocó se tambaleara, Rei al verlo corrió a ayudarlo pero éste se sujetó a la pared con una mano y con la otra le señaló a Rei que no se acercará "Estás bien?"

"Si"

Kai se metió al baño y Rei regreso a la cocina esperando que aun hubiera algo de comer y viendo que no, se resignó

"Te tardaste! quien se va se queda sin comer!" Dijo Tyson sonriendo tontamente

"Toma Rei te aparte esto" Dijo Hilary extendiéndole un plato

"Gracias!"

"Qué te pasa? Te ves raro"

"Me preocupa Kai, es él quien se ve raro"

"Kai raro? Si ya debieras acostumbrarte a su comportamiento"

"Cállate Tyson! crees que deberíamos decirle Rei?"

"No estoy muy seguro Hilary, dependiendo de cómo se siga comportando"

"Sinceramente no sé ni porque se preocupan, ese tipo es todo menos alguien que sienta la confianza para decirnos algo."

Paso un rato y al fin Kai se había bañado, con la ropa limpia y el baño se sentía mas animado, cuando bajaba alcanzó a escuchar que los demás hablaban pero al no captar bien lo que decían por el ruido de la madera al caminar, no supo de que. Al llegar a la sala ya se habían callado.

"Qué pasa?"

"No nada… solo que Rei nos contaba de cómo se la paso este tiempo en su aldea… verdad Rei?"

Max volteó nervioso a Rei, éste se puso aun mas nervioso al toparse con los inquisitivos ojos de Kai, tras un silencio Kai habló "Bien, hagan lo que quieran, alguien puede informarme donde esta el restaurante de Kenny?"

"Eh? No me digas que te quedaste con hambre… te podemos preparar algo"

"No, no es eso… tengo que verlo"

"Ah! qué tienes ahora con el pobre Kenny?"

"Cállate Tyson! Quédense hablando de vacaciones o de lo que quieran, mis asuntos con él o con cualquiera no te incumben!"

"Uy! pues has lo que quieras! Yo no te voy a decir nada"

"Yo no sé donde está" Dijo Rei

"Yo si sé, pero mi papá me espera en casa si quieres mañana te llevo" dijo Max temeroso

"Bien! Ya lo encontraré yo"

Él salió de la casa, hubo un momento de silencio

"Que haga lo que quiera"

"Eres muy grosero Tyson" Dijo Hilary que se levantaba para alcanzar a Kai, los otros no hicieron nada por detenerla.

Kai caminaba hacía el parque en el que había estado por la mañana, ahí preguntaría " Eh Kai! espera!" Él volteó hacía donde Hilary gritaba y corría como loca

"Que?"

"Yo te llevo si quieres"

"Bien"

Él se que parado y ella lo miro confundida "Que?"

"Pues tu sabes donde está, yo te sigo"

"Claro…" Ella comenzó a caminar apenada por la obviedad del asunto, Kai la seguía de cerca. Llegaron al restaurante donde la mamá de Kenny barría la entrada

"Buenas tardes señora"

"Hola Hilary cómo estas?"

"Bien gracias"

"Vienes con tu amigo, hola!"

"Señora"

"Y que los trae por aquí?"

"Está Kenny?"

"Si, como hoy le di la tarde libre esta metido en su cuarto, decía que mañana los iba a ver, espera deja ver si esta disponible… Eh hijo aquí te buscan!"

"Voy!" Se oyó la voz de éste, bajó las escaleras y se topó con Hilary y Kai.

"Hola! cómo estas?"

"Bien"

"Kenny"

"Kai te estuve esperando toda la semana"

"Tuve unos problemas"

"Bien, adentro arreglamos todo"

Hilary iba a seguir a Kai que iba subiendo pero Kenny la detuvo "Podrías esperar abajo?"

Hilary lo miro incrédula "Qué?"

"Por favor"

Kai la volteó a ver y ella ya no subió. Pasaron como 10 mn cuando Kenny salió seguido de Kai "Listo, nos vamos?

"Si, hasta luego señora"

"Adiós Hilary, salúdame a los demás"

"Gracias y espero no haber causado problemas" Dijo Kai hacia Kenny inclinando la cabeza (el típico agradecimiento japonés), éste muy sorprendido le dijo

"No… no hay de que… es lo bueno de las computadoras, realmente eres anónimo"

Hilary estaba también muy sorprendida, jamás había visto a Kai comportarse así, ambos caminaron un rato en silencio hasta que ella le preguntó "Qué fue eso?"

"Qué?"

"Pues como te despediste, nunca te había visto agradecerle a alguien así"

"Y? pocos me han ayudado tanto"

"Qué hizo por ti?"

"Arreglo un asunto…"

Sabiendo que no le iba a decir mas ya no preguntó, llegaron a una esquina. "Crees recordar como llegar desde aquí?"

"Si"

"Bueno, me voy a mi casa, pasan de las 6 y estoy con Tyson desde la mañana, mi papá me va a matar"

Él comenzó a caminar de inmediato, pero al sentir la mirada de ella que no se movía le preguntó sin verla "Ahora que?"

"Vas a dejar que me vaya asi?"

"Eh? de que hablas?"

"Pues ya es tarde y me voy a ir sola"

"Y?"

"Pues acompáñame no?"

"Por que?"

"Pues que tal si me pasa algo?"

"Y yo que?"

De momento recordó cuando tuvo una discusión similar con la loca chica del tren… Nidia, la había olvidado por un momento, pero estaba seguro que la situación era absolutamente diferente. "Nada que ver" Se dijo él en ruso

"Qué?"

"Que vamos si con eso me dejas en paz"

"Vamos!"

Ella estaba un poco molesta por sus palabras y contenta ala vez por que acepto. Caminaron en silencio, ella esperaba hablar con él, pero él ni caso le hacía, al fin llegaron frente a su casa, ella entro

"Hecho, y ahora me voy"

"Espera…"

----

Un capítulo demasiado soso (lo reconozco) pero era necesaria esta parte para la historia... en el siguiente comienza la parte que mas me gusta, pero asi es esto se necesita plantear la historia antes de llegar a lo emocionante (-.-! quien dijo eso?).

Adieu!


	5. ¿Libre al fin?

Ji ji ji! ahora si no he tenido mucho que hacer, por eso la actualización tan rápida, gracias x los Reviews, y a lo que vamos!

-------------------

**¿Libre al fin?**

----------------------

Él no espero ni un segundo y se alejo corriendo, no le hizo caso alguno a pesar de sus llamadas, cuando ella lo quiso alcanzar, él ni siquiera se veía.

Kai llego como a las 7:30 a la casa de Tyson, a los únicos que vio fueron a Rei jugando ajedrez con el abuelo de Tyson, Tyson y Daichi se habían ido a dormir (la verdad era que cada uno quería apartar la cama aunque no tenían sueño), Kai viendo que no quedaba de otra mas que dormir en el piso (ya estaban las colchonetas y las cobijas a un lado) salió un momento al jardín, cerca de las 2 am Rei salió viendo que aun estaba ahí

"Ey no tienes sueño?"

"Si pero con los ronquidos de ese par no se puede dormir" (imaginen la fuerza de estos, tomando en cuenta que estaban en otro cuarto)

"Si, te entiendo y que has hecho este tiempo?"

"Vagando, pensando y construyendo…"

"Construyendo? que?"

"Mi futuro…" Él se levanto y agrego "Ni siquiera de noche un gato debería andar afuera… me largo a intentar dormir"

Kai se alejó y Rei no pudo ni entender las palabras ni la actitud de éste, estaba menos tenso y obviamente esas palabras solo las diría a un amigo.

Kai se levantó desde muy temprano, Rei lo vio y pensó que iba al jardín, se volvió a quedar dormido, cerca de las 9:30 se levanto al fin, bajo esperando encontrarse con él, pero se topó con el abuelo de Tyson "Buenos días señor"

"Hola muchacho, ya se levanto Tyson?"

"Ya los conoce hasta que no huelan la comida no se levantarán"

"Ja, ja, ja, tienes razón, te sirvo algo?"

"No se moleste… gracias espero a los otros, mientras le ayudo, o si quiere llamó a Kai para que desayune también"

"Kai? Pero si no ha regresado, salió desde como a las 7"

"Salió?"

Tyson y Daichi se levantaron cerca de las 11, Hilary, Kenny y Max llegaron casi como a esa hora, todos comían cuando Kai llego, casi a la 1

"Hola Kai dónde estabas?"

"Yendo de aquí a allá"

"Ven a comer"

"Si"

Apenas se sentó se hizo silencio, él sintió las miradas de todos en el y fingió no darse cuenta, continuo comiendo como si nada, al fin Rei habló "Kai tenemos que hablar"

"Dime"

"Has visto noticias últimamente?"

"Extraña pregunta, no, no lo he hecho"

"Es difícil decirlo pero creemos que tienes que saberlo, hace como un mes Tyson vio que tu abuelo estaba muy enfermo y que ya lo habían desahuciado sabías eso?"

Kai no habló ni hizo nada por dar una respuesta, Rei comenzaba a sentirse nervioso pero prosiguió "Un día antes de que llegaras oímos que había muerto ya, sé que es duro oírlo de este modo, pero como te decía pensamos que sería bueno que supieras y si necesitas un tiempo nosotros…"

"Así que al fin se murió" Kai interrumpió a Rei, en sus palabras parecía haber alegría y no la tristeza que ellos esperaban escuchar

"Que?"

"Que el viejo al fin se murió, era cuestión de tiempo"

"Era tu abuelo, no deberías expresarte así de él"

"Ese viejo no fue un abuelo, así como yo no fui un nieto para él"

"Ya sabías?"

"Qué estaba enfermo? Si, estuve en Rusia hace una semana ahí el mismo me lo dijo"

Hubo silencio y siguieron comiendo, sabían que no era bueno seguir la plática quizá sería mejor dejar pasar unas horas, pero como a la media hora él dijo levantándose

"Tengo que ir a la sede, regreso luego"

"Vas para allá? por qué no vamos?"

"Eh?"

Kai miro incrédulo como todos se unían, al fin completamente resignado se dirigieron a las oficinas del señor Dickenson (Sr. D.). Eran cerca de las 2 pm y sabía que a las 3 hablaría con Irina así que a pesar de la lentitud de Tyson iba con buen tiempo, conforme se acercaban a la sede, comenzó a sentirse nervioso sentía que alguien los observaba y comprobó que no todo estaba bien cuando vio un inconfundible carro negro estacionado cerca.

Entraron y corrieron con el Sr. D., ahí este se sorprendió de ver a todos juntos, con lo del 'receso' supuso que cada uno iba a estar en sus asuntos. Estuvieron un rato hablando cuando una mujer interrumpió "Señor esta aquí un tal Kai? Tiene una llamada"

"Soy yo"

"Y quien te llama?"

"Alguien…"

Kai levanto el auricular ahí mismo ante la sorpresa de todos, que pensaban se saldría para tener privacidad, pero sus esperanzar de escuchar la plática se vinieron a tierra cuando hablo en ruso, al fin hablo con Irina "Sr. Kai?

"Aja"

"Ya lo sabe?"

"Si, ya era hora…"

"Tengo que decirle que él está ahí, se adelanto a todo y que… se cuide" Kai había estado hablando muy animado y cuando escucho eso se preocupó visiblemente.

"Gracias Irina cuídate tu… yo arreglaré aquí todo con él"

"Adiós y mucha suerte"

"Adiós…" Kai colgó algo turbado

"Qué pasa? malas noticias?"

"Algo asi…"

"Sr. D. aquí lo buscan… el loco que arruinó el torneo ese tal"

"Boris!" Dijo Kai casi gritando asustando a los demás

"Qué pasa Kai?"

"Tranquilo muchacho voy a ver que quiere" El sr. D. salió y los otros lo siguieron

"Qué quiere ahora aquí? No está contento con lo que hizo?"

"Tranquilo sr. Ya me retire de ese negocio, ahora ando buscando a alguien… Kai! Sé que estas ahí, sal ahora mismo" Grito Boris en ruso, Kai al oírlo trato de controlarse caminó lentamente a la puerta

"Qué quieres?"

"Tenemos que arreglar lo que dejaste pendiente"

"No, no hay nada que arreglar, ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo"

"Precisamente, escúchame y veras que te va a interesar, Sr. D. necesito hablar con él me permite su sala de juntas?"

"Si con eso te retiras, realmente quieres hablar con él Kai?"

"Si…"

"Bien Kai, te esperamos en la casa" Dijo Max dirigiéndose a la salida

"No"

"Qué?"

"Que se que queden aquí…"

Rei sentía un tono de urgencia en su voz y temor en su mirada (aunque parecía ocultarla) "Bien, nos quedamos"

"Qué? Esto tiene que ser en privado"

"Solo si están ellos hablaré contigo"

"Bueno ya"

Boris y Kai seguido por los otros entraron a la sala de juntas "Y que quieres ahora?"

"Vamos! No te da gusto verme?"

"Vete al diablo Qué quieres?"

"Sabes que Voltaire murió, no?"

"Si"

"Como sabrás soy tu tutor y tu abuelo te dejo todo… y te tengo un trato"

"Habla"

"Bueno… no reclames nada del dinero y te dejo en paz, rompemos todo tipo de relación y comunicación, yo me quedo con el dinero y tu con tu libertad. Qué dices?"

Kai no podía creer lo que oía, Boris deseaba el dinero, desde siempre lo quiso, dudo por un momento, si hacía eso no tendría acceso a nada y sería un tipo normal… normal, esa era la clave, tendría la total libertad de hacer y deshacer lo que quisiera con su vida, tenía dinero para vivir muy cómodamente por unos años y lo mejor, dejaría atrás el miedo a regresar al infierno de vivir con ese hombre

"Y que dices? Es un trato justo no?"

Ambos estaban hablando en ruso y los otros no tenían ni idea de que pasaba, Kai comenzó a explicarles todo lo que pasaba viendo que la ira de Boris crecía, eso le agrado, Boris hablaba en ruso, Kai les traducía todo conforme se hablaba

"A ellos que les importa?"

"Pues si están aquí que se enteren"

"Escucha muchacho no juegues con mi paciencia, no querrás regresar a los viejos tiempos o si?"

"Escucha tu, ellos van a enterarse de un modo o de otro, ahora a lo que estábamos cómo sé que vas a cumplir tu palabra?"

"Tu vas a firmar esta hoja, donde renuncias a todo"

"Si, y tu?"

"Mi palabra"

"Esa no vale, tu palabra no vale nada, no creas en eso Kai" Dijo Tyson de improviso, Boris volteó a verlo con ira en los ojos

"_Molchetie Tyson!_ (Cállate Tyson!)"

"Que?"

"Cállate!"

"Oye Kai yo estoy de tu lado y…"

"Cállate!" Dijo Hilary

Él volteó la vista a Kai que no estaba nada tranquilo (mucho menos contento) y se calló. Kai dudo pero una idea de momento llego a su cabeza y sonrió ante el desconcierto de Boris "Qué?"

"Dónde esta la hoja?"

Kai firmó y una vez que estuvo hecho Boris hablo "Bien, hecho y con esto termina mi labor, me retiro"

Él le extendió la mano a manera de 'trato cerrado', Kai miro confundido la mano primero, después de golpe la hizo a un lado _"Umiratie!_ (muérete!)"

"Como quieras"

Kai salio seguido por los otros, se dejo caer en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera

"Estas bien?"

Él no contestó su mirada veía a la puerta, y los otros voltearon cuando Boris salía de ahí siguiéndolo con la vista, cuando ya estaba casi en la puerta gritó

_"Podnimatie Hiwatari!_ (De pie Hiwatari!)"

Kai como por reflejo se puso de pie, Boris soltó una carcajada y agrego "Ni en mil años olvidarás todo, aun no este yo ahí."

Silencio, nadie habló tanto ahí como en el camino de regreso, Kai repaso mentalmente lo que diría una vez que llegarán a la casa pues era mas que obvio que se morían de ganas por preguntarle, en eso iba cuando vio pasar un jaguar con vidrios polarizados, el mismo carro negro que había visto estacionado y desde donde sabía, Boris lo veía. Vio alejarse el carro tratando de creer en la idea de que sería la última vez que lo veía.

-----------------

Un cap mas, y espero pronto poner un nuevo.

Adieu!


	6. Comenzando

Hola! un nuevo cap. y... ya, espero tener el tiempo para actualizar pronto, gracias por los reviews y espero tener el tiempo para actualizar pronto...

-------------------

**Comenzando**

-------------------

Llegando a la casa, todos se sentaron en la mesa inseguros de si sería buen momento para preguntar, el silencio aun persistía y creyendo que no hablaría Max se levantó, Kenny y Hilary iban a hacer lo mismo cuando Kai habló.

"Sé de las dudas que tienen y por eso es que ahora les digo esto, pregunten y trataré de responder, por que si no, sé que no me dejarán en paz hasta que no responda"

"De qué hablaba Boris? qué te hizo firmar?" Tyson preguntó, pero viendo que sería mas complicado responder preguntas, Kai les comenzó a contar todo lo que sucedió después de salir de Italia, de la discusión con su abuelo, su huida y lo que Kenny hizo por él; realmente fue a grandes rasgos no menciono a Irina, su encuentro con Bryan, la carta que le escribió a Voltaire, la chica en el tren, sabía que no ayudaba en mucho pues no daba mucha información pero lo tenía sin cuidado, realmente lo que quería era que no especularan y sacaran conclusiones propias (regularmente erróneas).

"Por qué decidiste renunciar a todo ese dinero? aunque hayas tomado mucho no se compara con lo que tendrías" Preguntó Max

"Pero a cambio de qué? De mi absoluta libertad, conozco ese mundo y créeme no regresaría a él por nada"

Hubo otras preguntas sin relevancia, Kai contestaba a casi todo hasta que Hilary preguntó "Y por que dejaste todo con tal de no quedarte con Boris? Esta loco, si, pero que tanto daño te hubiera hecho quedarte con él?"

Kai dio un golpe en la mesa y clavo su mirada en ella, había enojo. "Hubiera hecho eso y mas por liberar mi vida de ese hombre desde hace muchos años si hubiera tenido la oportunidad"

Él salió muy molesto, los otros se quedaron callados un rato, Hilary lo rompió "Qué? qué dije?"

"Creo que ya debes irte Hilary"

"Qué? por qué? me corres?"

"Si!" Dijo Rei conduciéndola a la salida, Kenny y Max la siguieron

"Nos vamos contigo de una vez"

Hilary no se resistió cuando ambos la empujaron a la salida, adentro Rei y Tyson evaluaban que tan prudente sería hablar con Kai que seguramente estaba en el jardín, pasaban de las 8 y el abuelo de Tyson preparaba la cena "Sera mejor esperar"

Mientras en la calle, Hilary, Max y Kenny se alejaban "Qué dije para que se molestara tanto?"

"Nunca menciones nada de Boris frente a Kai"

"Qué? por qué?"

"Tu aun no eras parte del equipo, ni siquiera te conocíamos cuando lo conocimos a él y a Boris"

"Por qué lo dices?"

"No sabemos exactamente como esta todo, pero sabrás que Boris fue el que entreno a Kai"

"No"

"Pues parece que hubo algo que hizo que Kai odiara a muerte a él y a su abuelo"

"Él nunca nos lo ha dicho, pero sabemos que debió ser malo por que Kai le teme ciertamente a Boris aunque no lo demuestre, si él no quiere hablar no hablará"

"Bueno, yo ya me voy"

"Si! Yo también"

Para cuando Hilary se dio cuenta, ambos se habían ido y no le quedo de otra mas que irse sola a su casa, un pensamiento cruzó su mente y le impidió reaccionar a tiempo, las cosas quizá tenían ya cierto sentido, desde hacia tiempo se sentía atraída por Kai, y se le hacía complicado creer que su actitud fuera normal para todos, pero para ella no lo era tanto, siempre quiso preguntarle directamente pero era cobarde y no se atrevía. Pero por lo que supo ese día podía entenderlo un poco mas.

Caminaba distraída recordando algo que no se atrevió decirles a los demás, desde que él empezó a gustarle, ella gastaba la mayoría de sus visitas a la casa de Tyson (cuando Kai estaba) en espiarlo, tarea nada fácil ya que éste parecía estar siempre a la expectativa, incluso cuando descansaba sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Para ella era como un juego, ver cuando podía verlo distraído. Casi nunca pasaba; pero en una ocasión ella llego desde muy temprano, los demás estaban dormidos y ella se sentó en la sala a esperarlos, oyó que él llegaba y sin hacer ruido se acerco a una ventana, por una pequeña rendija lo vio claramente, parecía que venía de correr o de hacer ejercicio, estaba empapado en sudor, tomo una manguera y se mojo la cabeza, levanto la vista creyendo que no había nadie mas se quitó la playera, la visión por un momento le agrado, jamás pensó verlo así, pero viéndolo mas detalladamente notó las cicatrices que cubrían su espalda y pecho, un extraño sentimiento la hizo retroceder, le dio la espalda y con el mismo silencio regreso a la sala, jamás le dijo nada a nadie.

Desde esa vez trataba de verlo mas detalladamente, pero siempre se topaba con una mirada roja que la hacía desistir, había notado las cicatrices de sus brazos nada comparadas con las otras, y para ella no se le hizo extraño, pensaba que como cualquier niño se las había hecho andando en bicicleta o subiendo árboles, además sabiendo que entrenaba desde niño, suponía que era normal, incluso ella tenía una notable cicatriz en la pierna, tratando de impresionar a sus amigos conduciendo una bicicleta se estrelló estúpidamente con un carro… estacionado, se rió recordando esos momentos y trato de imaginar a Kai riéndose como ella lo hacía de niña, no pudo, trato de colocar una sonrisa en esa fría cara, tampoco funcionó. Para ella, él era un misterio y fue lo que le atrajo, entre mas trataba de descubrir lo que ocultaba y veía lo evasivo que era, mas quería saber.

En casa de Tyson ninguno se animaba a hablar con Kai, se fueron a dormir muy temprano (cerca de las 10). Como a la 1 am Rei se levantó y vio que Kai aun no se había acostado, de nuevo dudo en buscarlo pero iba a ser demasiado tiempo esperar hasta la mañana siguiente, se armo de valor y se dirigió al jardín esperando toparse con él ahí como la noche anterior, pero no había rastro de él.

Salió por completo revisando cada palmo del jardín, pero nada. Algo en el techo llamó su atención, levantó la vista y vio una tela blanca agitándose al viento puso mas atención y distinguió el pie de Kai, su bufanda lo había delatado, tratando de imaginar como había subido instintivamente se trepó al árbol mas cercano, se acercó al techo y pudo verlo mejor, estaba ahí recostado, parecía dormido, iba a acercarse lo mas silencioso posible

"Odio que la gente me vea así Qué quieres?"

Rei al oírlo se sobresaltó y casi cae del árbol "Lo siento pensé que estabas dormido"

"Lo estaba Qué quieres?"

"Hablar contigo"

"Dime"

Eso le pareció a Rei una señal para que subiera al techo, hecho esto se sentó a un lado "Qué era lo que querías?"

"Saber si estabas mas tranquilo"

"Cómo?"

"Por tu reacción de hace rato pensamos que estabas muy molesto "

"Si, estaba"

"Entonces ya no?"

"No, para que molestarse de algo que ya se acabó"

"Cierto… y que vas a hacer ahora? vas a viajar?"

"Bromeas? Es lo único que he hecho los últimos años, primero arreglar mi estancia"

"Qué?"

"Por que oficialmente no estoy aquí"

"Cómo? "

"Siempre me he movido con documentos falsos, no sé si exista algún registro de mi, ese es el primer paso"

"Y tienes idea de cómo hacerlo? Se oye complicado"

_"Kanieshna!_ (por supuesto!) lo he repasado bien"

"Y luego?"

"Ya vere… eso era lo que querías?"

"Solo hablar, de verdad estuviste en Italia? cómo es?"

"Ya había estado ahí antes, magnífica a su modo"

Rei se moría por preguntarle algo sobre Boris, su abuelo, el porque de su reacción hacía Hilary y que significaba eso que no tenían registro de él, pero no se atrevía y llevo la plática solo con cosas sin importancia y silencios incómodos, como a la hora y media vio que Kai se estaba durmiendo y él también "Bueno, creo que ya me voy a dormir, vienes?"

"En un rato"

"Oye si tienes planeado ir mañana a migración, me gustaría acompañarte quiero saber como es el proceso"

"Para qué?"

"Estoy pensando pedir mi estancia aquí, quiero estudiar aquí en Japón"

"Quizá"

"Bien, adios"

"Igual"

"Recuerda que somos tus amigos…" Dijo Rei en chino cuando estaba a punto de bajar del árbol, quería demostrarle su apoyo de frente, pero solo así pudo hacerlo.

"Lo tendré presente" Kai le respondió en japonés, Rei se detuvo y levantó la vista para verlo pero ya no estaba ahí, se tardó un poco en bajar, fue al baño y cuando regresaba a dormir, Kai ya estaba ahí

"Cómo diablos?" Se acostó y al instante se quedo dormido.

Han pasado casi 3 meses, Marzo casi llega a su fin, las cosas han cambiado un poco, Kai al ir a arreglar su situación migratoria se enteró que tenía dos nacionalidades: rusa-japonesa, rentó un departamento a distancia prudente (con eso de que no los quiere ver diario) de la casa de Tyson, asiste a la escuela de éste para revalidar materias, además de mantener una continua comunicación con Tala y Bryan, sigue de cerca como Boris lleva las empresas, parece que no muy bien.

Rei y Max los han visitado un par de veces, pero pronto estarán de vacaciones e iran a Japón. Él se ha vuelto un poco mas estable pero es inconstante, han pasado días o semanas sin que tengan noticias de él, pero no hay quien diga algo en lo referente a la escuela, tiene el conocimiento, pero le falta el papel así que va regularmente a asesorías (algo así como prepa abierta), para las autoridades de la escuela les es complicado manejar su situación, aparece y desaparece por días, pero es uno de los mejores promedios.

Se compró un carro, pero sigue prefiriendo caminar, éste mas que nada lo usa para salir de la ciudad, con sus "escapadas" a conocido gran parte de Japón.

Su relación con los demás no ha variado mucho, por un momento pensó que debía haber sido un poco mas amistoso, pero al final no, nunca le agrado la idea, no sabía como e iba a ser demasiado extraño; solo se comporta un poco mas tolerante, y además que a pesar de vivir cerca de ellos ha guardado su distancia.

Y encima de todo, aun no estando cerca de ellos, desde que se compró el carro debe soportar sacarlos (ellos saben que con tal de que no lo molesten él accede), Tyson a aprendido a controlarse de no molestarlo tanto para que no lo abandone en el lugar a donde van (ya lo hizo dos veces). Para todos es obvio que a Hilary le gusta (por mas que lo ha ocultado), pero él ni al caso, simplemente no le interesa y pronto va a ser mas que obvio que no.

Ahora Max y Rei los visitan, ya tenían dos días ahí y por eso obligaron a Kai a llevarlos al centro comercial, y ahí iban Max, Daichi y Tyson corriendo y deteniéndose en cada aparador, Rei y Hilary detrás admirando las ofertas y al final Kai leyendo un periódico, el seguimiento de Boris lo ha hecho de lejos, leyendo y viendo noticias y por la información que le mandan de Rusia.

Iba leyendo un artículo de un negocio fallido, cuando Max, Tyson, incluso Rei se quedaron parados como tontos al ver un grupo de cuatro chicas caminando, obviamente no eran japonesas, iban riendo escandalosamente lo cual a Hilary le molestó en exceso, ellas pasaron a su lado, ellos las veían sin perder detalle, una de ellas se quedo retrasada, traía una cámara y se detuvo a fotografiar una parte de la estructura del centro comercial, Kai al leer un dato que le llamo la atención (la cantidad de dinero perdido) se quedó parado casi a la misma altura que la chica, ninguno se percato del otro, y los otros (tanto ellos como las chicas se quedaron parados, y cada grupo llamo a su amigo)

"Oye! te vas a quedar ahí parada?"

"Apresúrate! tengo hambre! (adivinen quien grito)"

No hubo respuesta

"Nidia!"

"Kai!"

Cada uno al oír su nombre reaccionó, pero al reparar en el del otro no pudieron evitar voltear, se quedaron pasmados al verse.

-------------------------

Tan, tan,tan,tan, ji ji ji ji! La chica del tren regresa... esperen conocer mas de ella el próximo cap.

Spasiva!

Adieu!


	7. Ni en mil años olvidaras todo

Kaixo! Hola! el tiempo no ha alcanzado como esperaba pero esto tiene que tener la continuidad suficiente para que no deje mucho tiempo sin actualizar, y por ello ando molestando tan seguido por aqui, la historia comienza a tomar el giro que esperaba, por ello ahora tenemos la entrada de esa chica Nidia, no he planeado hacer una descripción física por fuera de la historia, tanto eso como su rol dentro de ella pienso ponerlo conforme fluya todo, o acaso creen conveniente hacerlo? Y un cambio de categoria por angst, pues debo reconocerlo va a ver mucho de eso, aunque no se va a plagar, no se angustien! -.-? y una forma mas de descripción la 'conciencia-inconsciencia' de Kai, que aparece como dialogo interno... y creo que por ahora con eso basta.

* * *

--------------------------

**Ni en mil años olvidarás todo**

-------------------------

"Nidia! Nos vamos?" Dijo una chica acercándose a la otra

"Eres tu verdad? Kai"

Max que se acercaba para llamar a Kai se detuvo al oír que ella decía en inglés "La conoces Kai?"

"E?"

Para cuando Kai reaccionó ya estaba en un café sentado a la orilla de una mesa, ahí estaban todos y las chicas, Nidia hablaba animada "… si y entonces lo encontré en el tren, no hablamos mucho…"

"_Deabru! _Qué les acabas de decir? " Él le dijo en inglés

"Nada, solo lo esencial"

Ella respondió en un ruso no tan malo (se puso a estudiar). Hablaron un rato mas, pero una de las chicas le dijo a Nidia "Debemos irnos, ya sabes como se pone Irene si no llegamos a tiempo"

"Si, ya sé. Bueno chicos! Lo siento, pero debemos irnos, adios!"

Todos excepto Hilary y Kai las miraron tristes. Kai no hizo ningún gesto hasta que Nidia se le acercó.

"Oye Kai, veo que ya tienes celular" Dijo ella apuntando el pequeño teléfono que colgaba de su cinturón, en vano tratar de ocultarlo, acababa de recibir un mensaje de Bryan con el resultado del negocio fallido de Boris.

"Siguen sin gustarme, pero lo necesito"

"Dame tu número no?"

"Qué? y para qué?"

"Pues nada más, me quedé molesta que no me llamarás"

"Tenía que irme antes"

"Nah! me lo das o no?"

Toda la plática se llevaba en inglés

"398681724…" Dijo Max de repente, Kai lo miro molesto

"Qué diablos te…"

"Toma aquí esta el mío, Es nuevo!... gracias niño"

Ella le entregó una pequeña tarjeta interrumpiéndolo en su reclamo a Max, los otros voltearon resignados al verlas salir, Hilary estaba celosa, muy molesta trato de mirar a Kai, pero éste parecía mas molesto y… no se atrevió.

Había algo en Nidia que le hizo creer muy en el fondo (muy, muy, muy adentro) que tal vez no era tan mala idea

Kai POV

_NO, MOMENTO! Qué te pasa? Eso ni siquiera lo consideres, aun no es tiempo, el aun puede regresar y hacerte regresar, hasta que no estés seguro al 100 de que ha salido de tu vida quizás, pero aun así no lo mereces o acaso quieres que ese sentimiento te haga débil o vulnerable?... crees que ella se merezca sufrir? No, aun falta mucho, aun estás en el campo de batalla… un campo de batalla que no terminará…. _

Fin Kai POV

Kai estaba ensimismado con la mirada fija en la nada, un grupo de pensamientos e imágenes se abalanzaron de repente sobre su memoria, esto lo hizo sobresaltarse y soltar el vaso que tenía en la mano, por instinto bajo la mano para tratar de agarrarlo, pero el choque del vidrio con el piso y un cristal incrustándose en su mano lo hizo reaccionar

"_Deabru_!" Una frase que parecía mas maldición que sorpresa

"Kai? estás bien?" Él levanto la mano sin mostrar el vidrio

"Si, solo un error de cálculo"

Max lo miró preocupado, no siempre estaba tan distraído, pensó que el que le dijera su número a Nidia lo estaba haciendo actuar así, miraba su cara aun confundido y la mano de éste se cruzó, la preocupación fue superada por el terror cuando vio el vidrio incrustado en la mano de Kai, éste lo tomó y aprisa lo sacó, tanto Max como el resto miraban asustados.

"Oye! por qué haces eso?"

"Qué?"

"Se te va a infectar!" Dijo Hilary tomándole la mano, ésta apenas lo toco liberó su mano

"No es nada serio, me voy"

"Que? me vas a dejar aquí otra vez?" Preguntó Tyson temiendo una respuesta afirmativa

"Si tu te quieres quedar si, yo ya me voy, quien quiera que lo lleve"

"Es muy temprano!"

Daichi protestó, Kai siguió caminando rumbo a la salida, al resto no le quedo de otra mas que seguirlo, todo el trayecto lucho por enfocar su mente en el camino, para los otros parecía que todo iba bien hasta que equivocó el camino un par de veces.

"Seguro que estás bien? Déjame conducir" Dijo Rei con tono preocupado

"No! Estoy bien" Kai le contestó molesto acomodándose la tela con la que detuvo el sangrado de su mano, en cuanto llegaron a casa de Tyson prácticamente los botó fuera del carro, una vez que él último bajo, arrancó sin despedirse.

"Por qué seguimos tolerándolo?" Dijo Tyson entrando a la casa.

Una hora después parecía que ya se les había olvidado. Veían la TV todos regados en la sala, solo Hilary y Rei se veían un poco preocupados, no sólo Hilary también Rei había comenzado a hacer conjeturas del pasado de Kai, ambos veían y no veían la TV, sus mentes vagaban lejos cuando de repente sus miradas se encontraron, no las sostuvieron mucho tiempo, pero supieron que pensaban en lo mismo.

En el departamento de Kai, éste había llegado ya muy tarde, se la paso dando vueltas en el carro (su mente no se enfocaba, había olvidado el camino de regreso) en cuanto llego, se baño, el agua fría lo relajó, le preocupaba lo que había pasado, sabía que no era Nidia la que provoco que el actuara así (bueno no tanto), eran los recuerdos que lo cazaban, las imágenes, los sonidos, las sensaciones y esa voz en su cabeza que lo lastimaba, esa inconciencia que había conseguido callar, pero que amenazaba con regresar, que le recordaba todo lo que quería olvidar.

Salió del baño y se recostó en la cama… todo silencio… todo obscuridad… recuerdos…

Flashback

"No me equivoqué esta vez! Hice todo tal y como me lo dijiste! entonces por qué?"

Golpe a la cabeza

"Me cuestionas? cuestionas mis instrucciones?"

Golpe al estomago

"…no… solo dime por qué?"

"Por que si! Si te dejo disfrutar un triunfo, no te esforzaras para el siguiente, es mejor así…"

Golpe al estomago

"Pero no hubo error… gane…"

"Y?"

Golpes seguidos al estomago y las piernas, se oye un crujido… un hueso roto

La respiración pesada, la voz entrecortada "…Yo no merezco esto…"

Le toma la cabeza y hace que la levante

"Mírame Hiwatari

La mirada se rehúsa a toparse con la del hombre, la otra mano le toma la garganta presionándola, al fin los ojos rojos lo miran, miedo, hay miedo.

"Es cierto, tu no mereces esto, tu no mereces nada! Asi que que importa?"

Suelta la garganta y azota la cabeza contra el muro, primero poca, ahora la sangre fluye libremente, nariz, cabeza, boca, no sabe en que partes del cuerpo también, pero lo siente, el agudo dolor que le recorre el cuerpo.

Inútilmente trata de colocar sus manos sobre el pecho, están juntas sobre la cabeza, unidas muy lejos para que puedan darle algún consuelo o defenderse del último golpe que recibió, solo se oye la cadena que las sujeta, los grilletes que las mantienen unidas los ha tenido ya mucho tiempo, eso y los infructuosos intentos por retirarlos le laceraron la piel, arde, duele, todo duele.

El hombre se ha ido ya, lo dejo sin decir palabra, ya perdió la cuenta de las veces que ha estado ahí, en esa misma posición, muchas, muchas veces ya en los 6 años que lleva en ese infierno, las heridas sanan y se abren de nuevo, los huesos se recuperan y son rotos de nuevo, los golpes no son siempre tan duros, pero si los grilletes, ya son casi parte de su atuendo, por cualquier cosa, error o no, hay encierro.

Fin flashback

El dolor de las muñecas laceradas lo despertó, movió los brazos para comprobar que estaban libres, todo era un maldito recuerdo, no había grilletes, no heridas, no dolor (al menos físico). Solo unas pequeñas cicatrices rodeando sus muñecas, si no fuera por la operación que le hicieron (por orden estricta de su abuelo) se notarían tanto como las del resto de su cuerpo, el viejo sabía que no debía preocuparse por las demás, pues Kai no toleraba las miradas del mundo en él, asi que si llegaba a quitarse la playera todos lo verían, sabía que nunca lo haría, así que para asegurarse de no tener problemas ante la ley por maltrato, solo se limito a 'minimizar' las cicatrices de los brazos del chico.

Esa noche y las dos siguientes trato de dormir sin muchos resultados, '_Ni en mil años olvidarás todo, aun no este yo ahí_' la sentencia final de Boris le taladraba la cabeza era cierto, lo había intentado e iba bien, esos últimos 4 meses fueron muy tranquilos, pero ahora por que? por qué de repente la avalancha de recuerdos regresó? y esa voz... por que lo hacía sentir miserable de nuevo?, se enclaustró ahí, nunca contestó el teléfono cuando sonaba, ni fue con Tyson

Mientras en casa de éste, Rei y Hilary trataban de imaginar que pasaba, a los otros les preocupaba, pero no tanto, Tyson, Daichi y Hilary aun tenían que ir a la escuela.

Aquella noche Hilary se quedo en la casa (tenían que presentar un trabajo en equipo), pero quería hablar con Rei, y el con ella.

* * *

Que tal parecio? Las cosas van a fluir un poco mas rápido...para el siguiente, en cuanto este listo, por aqui estare de nuevo.

_Ikusi arte!_


	8. Intriga y una mujer extraña

Zdrasbui! trato de no tardar tanto, pero el tiempo cada vez va siendo menos, pero jure que terminaría esta historia sin tardarme tanto tiempo y seguimos en el proceso, bueno este cap. si esta un poco largo, pero ojala y les agrade, muchas gracias por los reviews! y si en efecto no sera un Kai/Hil, pero espero que el personaje de Nidia no defraude, no sera puro amor, por que no es la idea del fic, solo una relación, y aun falta... ji ji ji! bueno, espero estar pronto de nuevo, y acercarnos a la recta final... Gracias!

* * *

--------------------------

**Intriga y una mujer extraña**

-------------------------

Eran como las 11, cuando ella se le acercó y sabiendo de inmediato lo que quería salieron al jardín, los otros estaban roncando ya, así que ni lo notaron. "Qué pasa?"

"Jeje, creo que ambos sabemos que"

"Si, pero no sabía que tu te hubieras dado cuenta de lo extraño de su comportamiento, es como si ninguno se diera cuenta" dijo Hilary tomando asiento.

"Si, todos lo hicimos, solo que no saben que hacer, conociéndolo no se le puede ofrecer ayuda" contestó Rei mientras se recargaba juntoa ella.

"Por qué?"

"No la acepta"

"Y que has pensado hacer?"

"He tratado de hablar con él, pero no me deja ir mas allá, sé que es conmigo con quien menos tenso esta, pero aun asi no confía plenamente en mi"

"Puedo decirte algo?"

"Qué?"

"Bueno… no sé como decirlo… pero… ash!"

"Qué?"

"Qué sabes tu del pasado de Kai?"

"Nada mas de lo que no sepan todos, bueno, en general si"

"De qué hablas?"

"Tu me ibas a decir algo no?" dijo Rei no desviándose de su tema.

"Si, bueno, lo que pasa es que…" Hilary le contó lo de las cicatrices de Kai, y Rei al oírlo dibujo una pequeña sonrisa triste

"Qué tiene de gracioso? No creo que a él se le hiciera divertido"

"No es eso, yo ya sabía de ellas, él sabe que sé"

"Como?"

"Recuerdas que cada viaje que hacíamos, yo compartía el cuarto con él"

"Claro! Si lo hiciera con Tyson, ya lo hubiera matado"

Él sonrió "Aja, en una ocasión sin querer entre al baño justo cuando se terminaba de cambiar se estaba poniendo la playera, siempre coloca seguro a la puerta, así que esa vez al no estar, pensé que él no estaba, vi lo que tu dices"

"Él que hizo? se enojó?"

"Bromeas? Es de las pocas veces en que verlo tan molesto me da miedo, él, furioso salió del baño gritándome en ruso, yo encontré un modo de tranquilizarlo haciéndole ver que no estaba puesto el seguro, él se tranquilizo y me dirigió una mirada de muerte preguntando que había visto, yo y mi estúpida honestidad, no me quedo de otra mas que decirle la verdad; el no supo que hacer y salió del cuarto sin decir palabra, yo sabiendo que no era buena idea alcanzarlo deje pasar un buen rato, como a la hora salí y lo vi sentado a un lado de la puerta sobre el pasillo, él al verme se levantó y me obligo a entrar, me dijo que no mencionara nada de ellas a nadie, que si me decía su amigo no lo hiciera, yo trate de cuestionarlo un poco mas, pero no obtuve resultado. Hace como un año paso algo similar y desde entonces él se ha hecho un poco menos precavido ante mi, he podido verlas con mas calma, y si, son terribles."

"Los demás saben?"

"No y si lo saben, como tu, no es por mi, yo he mantenido mi promesa"

"Te creo, tienes alguna idea de que o quien se las provocó?"

"Hasta hace poco no, pero he estado armando una teoría…"

"Boris" Dijeron a la par, el repique del teléfono se dejo escuchar, era casi media noche.

"Bueno?"

Se oyo contestar al abuelo de Tyson

"…"

"No aquí no vive y no esta aquí, no ha venido"

"…"

"Tyson? Esta dormido, si quieres llamar mañana Quién llama?"

"…"

"Como?"

"…"

"Ah Tala! Claro, mira…"

"Yo contesto si no le molesta"

"No, claro"

"Bueno? Tala?"

"E? Quién habla?"

"Soy Rei"

"… ah! _kanieshna_"

"Qué pasa?"

"Sé que no esta ahí y que no ha estado, tu has visto a Kai?"

"No, desde hace como 3 días, fue la última vez que lo vi"

"_Chierti!_ (diablos!)"

"Por qué?"

"Por que he estado hablándole a su departamento y su celular desde hace 2 días y nada, según Bryan, Kai le pidió que en cuanto tuviera el dato le hablara, pero cuando intento jamás contestó"

"Datos?"

"Si de lo de Boris!"

"Boris?"

"_Chierti! _él no les ha dicho nada?"

"No, que tiene que ver con Boris ahora?"

"Nada, pero ha estado investigándolo desde hace 2 meses, Bryan y yo lo ayudamos"

"Para qué?"

"No me lo ha dicho, pero como no tenemos nada que hacer, asi que…"

"De qué datos?"

"Boris ha estado fallando en todos los negocios que emprende"

"Ah, y no sabes por que le interesa tanto a él, cierto?"

"No"

"Bueno, llama mañana temprano yo lo voy a ver"

"Si, a que hora es temprano? Qué hora es allá?"

"Es mas de media noche"

"Bueno si, hablo como a las 8… esta bien?"

"Si. Oye y… no, otro día" Ambos colgaron, para cuando Rei llego con Hilary esta ya dormía, el se fue también a dormir.

Eran cerca de las 6:30 cuando Tyson y Hilary corrían como locos, se habían quedado dormidos y trataban de llegar a tiempo a la escuela, Rei aprovechando el caos salio de la casa rumbo al departamento de Kai, eran casi las 7 cuando llego, tocó, tocó y nada, al ver que no había seguro entró, revisó todo el lugar y ni rastro de él, el departamento estaba amueblado con elementos sofisticados, reviso los cuadros que plagaban las paredes, pinturas por todos lados, solo dos fotos, una de ellos, él equipo de Japón tras su último torneo y la otra de su equipo en Rusia, pero en ninguna aparecía Kai, era como si lo hubieran borrado de la escena.

Una libreta abierta llamo su atención, había apuntes en ruso que no comprendió y otros idiomas, reconoció lo que parecía ser alemán, inglés y francés, además del chino y japonés que pudo leer, eran seguimientos de noticias con fecha, página y al parecer nombres de periódicos. Vio que de hecho había una pila de ellos a un lado, eran de distintos países, todo acerca de Boris.

Eran casi 7:30, se apresuró a salir, parecía que Kai había estado ahí, pero nada más, ningún objeto o algo en la cocina parecía haber sido movido, en todo había un perfecto orden.

Salió del edificio y cuando se dirigía a la casa de Tyson vio a Kai llegar corriendo, al verlo se detuvo, iba sudando, sin duda había salido desde muy temprano

"Eh Kai!"

"_What's up Rei?_"

"No, nada solo que no te habíamos visto en un buen rato cómo estas?"

Él levanto la mano "Que quieres?"

"Qué paso?"

"De que?"

"Cómo que que? Hace tres días te vimos, y para como te dejamos nos quedamos preocupados"

"No, no hay nada"

"Y que? Por qué no contestas?"

"No quería que me molestaran"

"Ok, no te creo pero al menos sé que estas bien"

"Aja"

"Bueno, yo me voy, solo quería asegurarme"

"Bien"

Kai se siguió derecho al departamento "Al menos vas a ir hoy?"

"Supongo que si… desde hace 2 días debía ir a la escuela, este último mes tengo que ir diario…"

"Pero si es miércoles! Y mira que hora es!"

"Casi las 8…"

"Es tardísimo! debías estar allá desde las 7!"

"Y?"

"Apresúrate! te ayudo en algo?"

"No, te veo luego"

"Pero…" Rei iba a insistir pero recordó la hora y que Tala iba a hablar, no insistió y se fue corriendo.

A Kai no le quedó de otra mas que ir en el carro, según para mas rápido, pero desde que se baño hasta que iba conduciendo lo hacía con relativa lentitud, se le hacía estúpida la orden que le dieron. Se le hacía tonto tener que compartir un salón durante 8 horas con tanta gente, a él lo habían acostumbrado al aprendizaje rápido, veraz y efectivo, para él era una agonía tener que pasar ese tiempo ahí, puesto que las cosas que veían ya las sabía desde hacía mucho, pero fue casi un ultimátum, si iba un mes completo sin faltar mas de 4 veces le darían sus papeles íntegros, sino se los iban a tardar, había faltado ya 2 días, si bien eran mas de las 9, no dijeron nada de no llegar tarde.

Ya había estado varios días completos en clase pero el pensar que el siguiente mes debía ser así lo desanimaba en exceso, eran 9:30 cuando entró a dirección, ahí ignoró las llamadas de atención por la hora, y le asignaron el grupo, lo único que pedía, ya resignado a soportar las clases era no estar en el mismo salón que Tyson y Hilary, iba caminando por el pasillo y al tocar y abrir la puerta… adiós esperanza, ahí estaba Tyson con cara de tonto sonriendo.

Rei estaba desesperándose, iban a ser las 11 y Tala no había hablado, justo a las 11 el teléfono sonó, era él. "Qué dijimos?"

"A las 8… no?"

"Aja, Qué hora es?"

"Las 8"

"Aja, y crees que aquí son las 8?"

"Yo que sé, no tienes reloj?"

"_bìng rén, bìng rén,_… (calma, calma! En chino) claro que si! aquí son las 11!"

"En serio?"

"Déjalo así… él ha estado en el departamento todos estos días, pero según él no contestó por que no quería que lo molestaran, le crees? Yo no"

"Si, si le creo, lo que me intriga es por que se puso así apenas"

"Cómo?"

"Si, suponíamos, incluso él, que iba a comenzar a sentirse raro desde que se topó con Boris… pero me sorprendió que no, incluso pensé que no pasaría"

"De que hablas?"

"Eeee… de su conducta, sabíamos que se iba a alterar, pero ahora no sé por que"

"Por qué estaban tan seguros que pasaría algo?"

"Por su encuentro con Boris, pensamos que de momento no los podría controlar, eso me pasa a veces, a mi y a los otros, solo Bryan parece haberlos dominado"

"De qué me hablas?"

"Recuerdos… bueno, tratare de estar ahí en cuanto me desocupe, yo hablo con él luego, adiós!"

Tala colgó sin darle tiempo a Rei de preguntarle algo mas. Una vez cortada la comunicación, Rei se cuestionó mas, en vez de ayudar, las palabras Tala crearon mas dudas

"Recuerdos? recuerdos de qué? Si todos ellos pasan aun por lo mismo, y es Boris quien los provoca… será su educación en Rusia?" meditó en voz alta.

La tarde llego, como a las 3 llegaron todos, Tyson, Hilary, Daichi, Kenny y Kai, éste tuvo que llevarlos de regreso a casa, Max esperaba con Rei ahí, comieron y como a las 8 se fueron a sus respectivas casas, esa historia se repitió el jueves y el viernes temprano, las clases eran aburridas para Kai y no se molestaba en ocultarlo, bostezaba cada que tenía sueño, no participaba a menos que lo obligarán, una total perdida de tiempo, nada pasaría si no estuviera ahí, el profesor le llamaba la atención, y el ni en cuenta.

Como a las 2 su teléfono sonó "_Da?_"

"Kai? Qué haces?"

"Quién habla?"

"Nidia por?"

"_Txerren!_ Qué quieres?"

"Pues como tu no me llamaste, quería saludarte dónde estas?"

"Ahora no puedo hablar"

"Oye!"

Kai colgó, pasaron menos de 5 minutos y de nuevo sonó, sin saber por que contestó otra vez "Kai?"

"Qué quieres?"

"Oye! vamos no seas antipático! dónde estas?"

"Para que?"

"Para que te vaya a ver y vayamos por ahí"

"Estas loca?"

Kai se había enojado y hablaba en voz alta, el profesor le dijo que se callara "Sr. Hiwatari, haga el favor de guardar silencio"

Kai lo ignoró

"Sr Hiwatari, no me haga quitarle eso"

"Anda Kai! no te enfades!"

"Sr. Hiwatari!"

"Kai!"

"Hiwatari!"

"Kai!"

Nidia y el profesor le gritaban, cada uno por su lado, se desesperaba mas y mas

"BASTA! " Se dirigió al profesor "No moleste! Ya voy a terminar, eso es demasiado sencillo no tengo la culpa que ellos no entiendan… Y tu! (ahora dirigiendose a Nidia) No sé que es lo que no entiendas, pero no quiero hablar contigo"

El profesor que estaba ya a un lado de Kai azotó su mano en la mesa, le quitó el teléfono, aun no colgaba "Ya me hartó! Vaya con el director, no sé donde lo hayan educado pero en esta escuela n° 10 (5) no permitimos ese comportamiento"

Kai al oír que delataba el número por tanto la ubicación de la escuela trato de colgar, alcanzo a tomar el teléfono solo para escuchar a Nidia reírse y decir "Gracias por la información, voy para allá!"

Kai se levantó sin protestar rumbo a la dirección, ni siquiera le importó la forma en que los demás lo veían. Una vez en la dirección soportó otro rato de llamadas de atención y al final, lo inevitable, lo mandaron a detención, un humillante cuarto con grandes ventanas en donde simplemente mandaban a sentar a todos aquellos que cometían alguna falta, y justo ese día había solo 11 personas mas… así que tuvo que aguantar con todos ellos las miradas de los que pasaban, él estratégicamente había llevado su libreta, así que ocupándose en revisar las noticias que iba registrando de Boris ignoraba todo lo demás a su alrededor, paso como una hora, cuando un golpe en el vidrio y un codazo lo hicieron levantar la vista, primero vio feo al que le dio el codazo, al ver que el tipo le señalaba la ventana volteó, no lo creyó, era Nidia.

Él se acercó a la ventana y abrió la puerta "Qué quieres?"

"Uy a mi también me da gusto verte… te dije que iba a venir para que saliéramos, no? ya verás…"

Ella se fue a la dirección, y el regreso a su silla, como a los 5 mn regresó ella y el director, se veía agitado "Hiwatari! Ven aquí"

Él no se movió

"Apresúrate muchacho! Aquí la señorita dice que ha habido un robo en tu casa y debes presentarte de inmediato allá, olvida tu detención y vete con ella."

Él no dijo nada, solo arqueo una ceja y siguió a Nidia a través del pasillo, paso frente al salón donde había estado con Tyson y Hilary, estos lo vieron sorprendidos, cuando iba desapareciendo él los volteó a ver y se rió.

Kai y Nidia salieron al estacionamiento, sin perder tiempo subieron al carro de éste y arrancó, no quería que se enteraran de la mentira, y realmente era mejor estar afuera aunque con la chica que adentro aburrido.

Conducía sin hablar, ella veía por la ventana y de momento le hablo fuerte. "No que no! Te dije que terminaría yendo contigo a un lado, a dónde vamos?"

"A dónde te dejo?"

"Qué? ah no! Eso si no, me vas a llevar a donde quiera"

"Y por qué?"

"Me debes un favor, te saqué de ahí no?"

No hubo reclamo, era verdad… dio un suspiro de resignación y la volteó a ver… ella no espero a que preguntara, ella le dijo a donde quería ir "Quiero ir al Pabellón de Arte, dicen que hay una exposición magnífica de foto, vamos a verla no?"

Llegaron al mentado Pabellón (un pedazo de jardín con una exposición mal planeada y fotos horrendas), tan solo de ver el panorama Nidia se desanimó, y lo jaló a otro lado

"Qué? No era lo que querías?"

"No! Para que gastar el tiempo en ver fotos tan malas"

"Ni siquiera las has visto todas"

"Con lo que vi me basta, vamos a sentarnos"

Se sentaron en una de tantas mesas en donde la gente jugaba ajedrez, y ahí al fin comenzaron a hablar, no había de principio mucho que decir, pero Nidia tuvo una idea que no le agrado del todo a Kai "Te darás cuenta que en realidad no nos conocemos… cierto?"

"Que mejor no?"

"Cállate! Voy a comenzar yo, y tu después me vas a dar un resumen de tu vida te parece?"

Él no dio ninguna respuesta, solo la miro mas extrañado, en realidad era una mujer extraña (mención aparte de su comportamiento) cabello negro no muy largo, piel blanca, ojos azules, a simple vista no había nada de especial en ella, pero reparando mas en los colores que componían su persona, en definitiva si era extraña.

"Tomare eso como un si, y deja de verme así, no soy un fenómeno, es solo que la mezcla de razas no se dio muy bien en mi, punto! Bueno, en lo que iba…"

Ella comenzó a contarle algo de su vida, era australiana, vivía con unos tíos, pero la mandaron a estudiar fotografía a Japón, hizo una escala en Minsk con otro tío, estudiaba y vivía en un anexo al campus de la universidad local, parecía que había tenido problemas con sus tíos (esto no lo mencionó pero él lo pudo leer en sus gestos y el tono de la voz), sus padres vivían en Holanda, pero la paternidad de ambos no era su máximo y la dejaron en Australia, a simple vista se veía bastante normal y animada (a veces parecía loca) pero Kai pudo entender la máscara con la que cubría sus inseguridades, el se había hecho un maestro en descubrirlas pues el usaba siempre mas de dos, el escuchaba sin asentir, cuando al fin se calló, él no pensó en lo que dijo, fue lo primero que pensó al escucharla.

"Quieres ir a comer?"

Hasta que no escucho sus propias palabras se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, y era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

* * *

1) No sé como sean las ondas de las escuelas japonesas, supongamos que cada una tiene un número y así esta preparatoria… es única así es fácil ubicarla 

Ikusi arte!


	9. El camino a seguir

Zdrasbui! aqui toy de nuevo, y las cosas se complican... en mi vida (por la falta de tiempo) y en el fic, pero milagrosamente saque este cap pronto y espero no tardar demasiado con el siguiente, las ideas están ahí pero falta el tiempo para transcribirlas, pronto pronto...

Gracias por los reviews... y en cuanto a las preguntas...

Pues al decir que nunca había sido nada, era simplemente que por lo que se preoucaban no existía (ejemplo la cortada en su mano) y a la segunda... leyendo se haya la respuesta... ji ji ji!

Gracias!

* * *

"Claro! pensé que yo tendría que invitarte! hay un buen restaurante de comida tailandesa por aqui?"

"Comida tailandesa?"

"Claro! Tengo desde hace tiempo ganas de un khao niaw (no me pregunten que es, solo sé que es un platillo tailandés), pero no sé si haya un buen lugar por aquí… tu sabes?

"No, no me gusta la comida tailandesa"

"La has comido antes?"

"Si"

"Ah! Pero nunca has comido la genuina, hasta que no estas en Nong-Khai comiendo un buen plato de Masala Balta no lo has probado realmente, o has estado ahí? "

"No… no sé"

"Cómo?"

"Bueno, no me gusta punto"

"Sabes una cosa?" Dijo ella en voz baja acercando su cabeza, éste se alejo

"Qué?"

"No me importa! Quiero ir a comer comida tailandesa y es lo que vamos a hacer"

"No!"

"Ya te dije que no me importa. Tu me invitaste a comer y eso es lo que quiero"

Ella no sabía pero si hasta ese momento había accedido a todo lo que ella pedía era porque de un modo o de otro, él se sentía comprometido, ella lo hacía ver como un deber y a eso, él no se podía negar (maldito código de conducta que le impusieron en la abadía). Y en efecto fueron a dar a un restaurante de comida tailandesa, el resto de la tarde se gasto en eso… ella comía desesperadamente lento, y después quiso ir a otro parque, subieron a una pequeña colina, el sol se estaba poniendo y desde ahí se tenía una vista perfecta, él se sentó y viendo el ocaso se olvidó que ella estaba ahí, aspiro hondo, tranquilidad, eso sentía cuando un 'click' lo atrajo a la realidad, volteó para toparse con la lente de la cámara de Nidia

"Qué te pasa?"

"Iba a pedirte de me permitieras tomarte una foto, pero ni con tu mejor pose hubiera obtenido una foto tan buena como la que tome"

"Y que vas a hacer con ella?"

"Revelar, ampliar y enmarcar"

"Obvio"

"Y por que preguntas?"

"Olvídalo"

"Oye tu no me contaste nada de ti, no creas que se me olvidó"

"Ya me voy"

Ella supo que evitaba el tema (que suspicaz… -.-) y no quiso incomodarlo con preguntas, ya había hecho mucho por ella ese día "Oye espera… puedes llevarme al campus?"

"Solo a la puerta, no voy a entrar"

"Con eso tengo."

El la llevo ahí y regreso a la casa de Tyson, no supo por que lo había hecho, de haber sabido de los comentarios de Hilary y Tyson, se lo hubiera ahorrado, se limito a ignorarlos y se fue como alas 9.

En su departamento, ya casi eran las 12, Salió a la terraza (este chico no renta cualquier cosa, no era la zona de superlujo, pero tampoco un lugar económico), ahí se sentó en el barandal. Comenzó a pensar en todos los sucesos de la tarde, no recordaba haber tenido una experiencia así en mucho tiempo y pensó que ese sería un buen modo de ir dejando su hermética actitud y duros juicios a un lado, no olvidarse de ellos ni suavizarlos, solo ser mas objetivo, actuar acorde a la situación y no dejar que esas memorias le impidieran conocer nuevas cosas, si había sido así como medio de defensa, ahora que se visualizaba un fin de todas las amenazas podía comenzar a deshacerse de ellos, determinado estaba cuando una voz hablo de nuevo en su cabeza

Kai POV _Crees que realmente te lo merezcas?estas convencido que realmente puedes con esa vida? No lo creo, no lo creo…_Fin Kai POV

Kai sacudió la cabeza, esa voz no le agradaba pero nada podía hacer, ya había aprendido antes a convivir con ella.

Iba a dormirse cuando su celular sonó, lo revisó, era un mensaje de Nidia "Gracias!" pasó como una semana y habían salido un par de veces mas (ella de nuevo le cayó a la salida de la escuela, e hizo la llevara a un museo primero y luego a una muestra de cine) él conoció un poco mas de sus gustos, pero ella seguía sin saber nada de él, pero no lo presionaba. Exactamente a la semana de que salieron por primera vez, Tyson la invito a su casa, pensando en que el hecho que la invitaran a ella no significaba que él también, se iba a zafar, pero le dijeron que tenía que tenía que ir, Kai iba a protestar, pero recordando lo de cambiar su actitud ya no habló, aunque no le agradaba, y curiosamente no estaba muy equivocado, todos menos Kai, Hilary y Nidia sabían que era plan con maña, la cita era en la noche.

Y la noche cayó, todos estaban ahí, platicaban y comían, Nidia les contó algo de sus travesías y ellos de las suyas en los torneos y todo, Kai estaba a la expectativa, algo no estaba bien. Como a la hora notó que Rei no estaba, comenzó a sentirse nervioso, paso como otra hora y oyó un ruido en la puerta, se levanto, sabía que nada malo podía ser, pero no estaba tranquilo, se acerco a la puerta

"Ya llegaron!"

"Quién?"

Kai puso mas atención a las voces de afuera después de que Tyson hablo, reconoció a Rei, al abuelo de Tyson y… alguien mas, no sabía quien era, no hablaba pero sabía que eran tres personas las que estaban afuera, y oyó al fin la voz

"_Tavarisha_?"

"Que?"

Kai no se movió, abrieron la puerta, entró el abuelo de Tyson, Rei y… Tala, Kai no supo que estaba haciendo ahí, pero le daba gusto verlo, de eso estaba seguro.

"_Zdrasbui! _(Hola!)"

"_Priviet moi drug! _(Hola mi amigo)" Tala lo saludó con evidente gusto

Kai y Tala comenzaron a hablar en ruso después de saludar a todos, Nidia veía extrañada a Kai era como si cambiara de personalidad cuando hablaba en ruso y con ese chico en especial, captaba unas frases pero no las suficientes como para entender la conversación, Tala la miro extrañado

"_Kto ana? _(Quien es ella?)"

"_Mnia zabut Nidia, Ia Kai padruga _(Me llamo Nidia, soy amiga de Kai)"

"_Nieki?_ (Cierto?)" Tala preguntó extrañado a Kai, éste cerrando los ojos y resignado le dijo "_Ia nie znaiu_ (no sé)"

Eran casi las 11, cuando Kai dijo que se iba

"Pensé que te quedarías los vas a dejar aquí?"

Dijo Tyson refiriéndose a Tala y Nidia

"No sé, si ellos se quieren quedar pues por mi no hay problema, de hecho me da igual"

"No, yo voy contigo, aquí ya somos demasiados" Dijo Tala

"Y yo… no quiero dar molestias"

"Pero… no somos muchos"

"No gracias, además tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con este tipo" Dijo Nidia

"Pero si tienes espacio Kai?"

"Hay mucho piso"

"Vas a dejar que se duerman en el piso?"

"Quien pierda si"

"Ya capto, como en Rusia"

"_Kanieshna!_ (Por supuesto!)"

"Estás segura que te quieres ir a quedar con ese par?"

Preguntó Hilary esperando que Nidia desistiera

"Sip, eso es lo que quiero… no te preocupes"

Y no era preocupación lo que movía a Hilary precisamente, celos. Desde que conocía al equipo era la única mujer cerca de ellos, ahora esa tipa que había estado tan poco tiempo con Kai ahora hasta iba a dormir en el mismo lugar, ella no había logrado ni acercarse un poco a él en tanto tiempo, y ella en una semana ya iba a dormir en su departamento.

Llegaron al departamento casi a la 1, a lo que Kai se refería de que si perdían era un sencillo y democrático sorteo, quien perdiera piso, segundo lugar sillón y el primero cama (eso es democracia)… era justo, y a los tres les pareció así (aunque no, así iba a ser de todos modos), no protestaron como quedaron los lugares, Kai en la cama, Nidia en el sillón y Tala en el piso, fácilmente si hubieran estado los otros hubieran protestado (tal vez Rei no), por que había cierta diferencia entre ellos, ellos sabían lo que era dormir en esos lugares o afuera, en la calle, en un despoblado… obviamente Kai y Tala aprendieron en la abadía, ahí y en los hoteles hacían ese sorteo, por la cama o las cobijas (imaginen que clase de hoteles eran, menos de una estrella, ni a posada llegaban). Nidia había pasado por eso cuando se escapo de la casa de sus tíos, de un internado en Argentina y cuando viajo a Tailandia por segunda vez.

Al día siguiente Tala y Kai se levantaron sorprendentemente tarde, uno no había estado durmiendo bien desde que comenzó a pensar en las imágenes que lo cazaban y el otro por el viaje y el saber que no había prisa, eran 8:30 (que tarde! -.-). Kai fue el primero, salió a la sala y no vio a Nidia en el sillón, buscó pero ni rastro de ella, en la barra de la cocina vio un bulto que no recordaba, era rectangular y aplanado como una pintura de las que colgaban de las paredes, se acercó y revisó la nota que estaba sobre él y tenía su nombre:

"Kai:

Aquí esta lo que te dije que iba a hacer, solo me falto agregar algo. Revelar, ampliar, enmarcar y regalar. Ojala te guste, a mi me fascinó, una forma de decir gracias. Te veo luego.

Nidia"

Él miro mas extrañado el paquete, lo abrió y confirmo sus sospechas, era la foto que ella le había tomado en el parque, a él no le gustaba que lo fotografiaran, no toleraba ver su imagen impresa, en sus años en la abadía tras cada castigo, golpiza, horas (o días) de encierro, ejercicio extremo, etc. Boris le tomaba fotografías para mandárselas a su abuelo y comprobara que estaba siendo bien educado (a su modo claro). Boris tenía el cinismo de mostrárselas a Kai después de tomarlas, cuando comenzó a viajar las cosas no variaron mucho, aquellos que seguían y supervisaban sus paso siempre sacaban fotos para reportar sus acciones, si los resultados iban conforme a la misión nada pasaba, si no… Boris viajaba en persona a dónde fuera que Kai estuviera, su gente se encargaba que Kai no escapara y Boris de enseñarle a no equivocarse, conforme creció se hizo mas difícil seguirle el paso, ubicarlo, acorralarlo e incluso castigarlo, los contactos fueron disminuyendo, pero no el seguimiento por eso todos decía que siempre estaba paranoico, al decir que lo seguían, y si, se le había quedado algo de eso y todavía no se le quitaba.

Pero esta era extraña, no le provocó repulsión, ni incomodidad, era algo en la toma, los colores que lo relajaban

"Lindo! quién la tomo?" Tala hablo a las espaldas de Kai, este se volteó de improviso "Relájate! Quién la tomo?

"Nidia"

"Oye hay que reconocerlo, sabe encontrar una buena vista de la gente, hasta de ti"

"Cállate! vas a comer?"

"Si"

"Pues sal a buscar que no hay nada"

Compraron fruta, leche y hamburguesas, vegetaron casi toda la mañana frente a la TV, bueno Tala, Kai salió por mas comida, sus periódicos y echar gasolina al carro. Tala no lo quiso acompañar por que estaba fascinado con los aparatos que inundaban la sala de Kai: TV, DVD, estéreo, Home Theater, hasta una cámara de video había ahí y estaban prácticamente nuevos no se veía que los usara mucho, lo único "tecnológico" que Kai nunca soltaba era un Discman hasta donde Tala recordaba, ahora había sido sustituido por un reproductor de MP3.

Tala había hablado ya antes con Rei, y recibiendo detalles de la conducta a veces errática (mas de lo normal) de Kai, sabía que no todo estaba tan bien como creía, tenía que hablar con él, pero debía esperar el momento adecuado. Y ese momento se presentó ya noche después de cenar, Kai se iba a levantar y Tala lo detuvo

"Tenemos que hablar"

"Qué quieres?"

"Sabes de que hablo, se que no todo está bien como lo quieres hacer ver"

"No pasa nada"

"Tal vez quieras engañar a todos, tal vez si lo consigues pero a mi no"

"Con quien hablaste?"

"Con quién?"

"Max, Rei… ya me lo había preguntado"

"Y tu les dijiste que no pasaba nada cierto?"

"La verdad"

"A mi no me engañas Kai, ayer te vi y esa mirada ausente significa que no estas bien"

"Tu lo crees, pero no es asi"

"Claro que si, sabíamos que no iba durar mucho tiempo esa tranquilidad, Qué hizo que cambiara? volviste a ver a Boris?"

"No, pero he estado trabajando mas, ahora que he visualizado el camino a seguir"

"Y cual es ese camino?"

"Ya lo veras…"

Dijo Kai sonriendo, Tala no trato de cuestionarlo pues ya sabía que no obtendría ninguna respuesta, pensando en eso cayo en cuenta que Kai lo había sabido sacar de su tema inicial

"Y como eso te llevo a cambiar la tranquilidad que habías conseguido?"

La pequeña sonrisa de Kai desapareció "Por que tengo que recurrir a todas las armas que tenga, y mi mente es la mejor, pero con eso vienen los recuerdos mas constantemente, a veces ya no los puedo controlar"

"Pero habíamos tenido bastante progreso"

"Si pero a veces no sé si son pesadillas o recuerdos, mi memoria nunca se recupero del todo y por eso no se si todas las imágenes fueron reales, me gustaría pensar que no todas lo fueron"

"Me intrigas, y si no me dices todo no hay modo de ayudarte, comencemos con lo que mas me preocupa, Qué imágenes son? A ver si yo te puedo ayudar, pasamos por casi lo mismo"

"Ésta no es solo imagen, la sensación es tan real al igual que la desesperación"

"Algún sonido, rostros?"

"No, no los hay… solo uno, él del estúpido de Boris… pero solo eso…"

Flashback

Kai había estado trabajando la noche anterior como castigo, limpiando la nieve en plena nevada, una de esas inútiles tareas que les daban, por negarse a pelear con un chico nuevo, Boris le había torcido la muñeca y no podía manejar bien la pala, toda la noche estuvo trabajando en eso, para el día siguiente les toco correr a través del bosque, no había dormido ni comido prácticamente nada, hacía frío y simplemente se rehusó a seguir, la energía se le había agotado, prefería la golpiza y el encierro, solo así iba a poder descansar, si se negaba no mostraba lo débil que se sentía, y en efecto, Boris estaba furioso (era de las pocas cosas que a Kai le alegraban) pero comenzó a inquietarse cuando en vez de que Boris lo mandará a encerrar después de golpearlo colocó su mano en su cabeza, sonrió y le dijo

"Así que el niño quiere descansar, por qué es eso no? Bueno, te daremos lo que quieres, un cuarto para ti solo, ningún ruido, imagen o movimiento te va a molestar, ya veremos si quieres volver a descansar."

Los hombres que sujetaban a Kai lo golpearon en la cabeza y cayó inconsciente, cuando se recuperó abrió los ojos, la luz de un fuego lo hizo reaccionar, trato de moverse, imposible, cadenas le impedía el mas mínimo movimiento, no se oía nada, vio a Boris cuando éste le hablo no oyó nada, estaba sordo? Quiso gritarle pero sintió su boca obstruida por una mordaza, Boris acerco su mano, Kai movió la cabeza (lo único que podía mover) y escucho de momento

"Un sencillo invento que puede tener tantas aplicaciones, restringe todo tipo de sonido, lindo no?" Boris sostenía una especie de aparato para el oído

"Te dije que ningún movimiento, ningún sonido, claro eso incluye tu voz, y ninguna imagen" Dijo y lo último que Kai vio fue la venda que le colocaban, sacudía la cabeza furiosamente pero obviamente de nada sirvió, una vez que estuvo bien ajustada todo rastro de luz desapareció

"Disfruta tu descaso, te veo en uno, dos… no sé, en un tiempo a ver si prefieres el descanso, por que recuerda 'El trabajo los hará libres' cuanta verdad no Kai? Con esto al fin debo quebrar tu espíritu y tu voluntad, lo único que te impide ser perfecto"

Él soltó una carcajada y colocó el aparato en el oído de Kai, todo sonido se esfumó, no oía, no veía, no podía hablar ni moverse, solo sentir, y eso no ayudaba, tenía frío, hambre y mucho dolor.

Fin Flashback

Kai relataba al principio como si fuera un comentario, pero conforme se acercaba al final su voz se altero y dio un golpe en la mesa

"_Zer deabru!_ No era una pesadilla, fue verdad, todo fue verdad" Se levantó molesto

"Ves Kai?"

"Qué?"

"Si lo hablas con alguien puedes saber si son ciertos o no, solo así tu descubres que hay detrás"

"Si, bonita forma, y a quien se lo voy a decir, no vas a estar tu siempre"

"Eso es cierto, pero no solo estoy yo, Qué dices de los otros?"

"No creo que quieran escuchar estas patéticas cosas"

"Escucha!" Tala lo tomo de la mano, lo hizo sentar y prosiguió "Uno, no son patéticas, lo que pasamos no fue una simple cosa, no vamos a deprimirnos y pensar siempre en ello haciendo suposiciones de que hubiera sido si no hubiera pasado, paso y no lo vamos a olvidar, lo mejor es dejarlo como lo que son, recuerdos y tratar de no obsesionarnos con ellos"

"Y quien se obsesiona?"

"Y dos, por supuesto que van a escuchar, ellos expresan su preocupación pero te niegas a verla"

"No lo sé…"

"Bien, eso por un lado, ahora dime que diablos es ese camino que visualizas? por qué es que te mantiene tan tenso? Qué piensas hacer?"

"No me vas a dejar en paz hasta que no te lo diga cierto?"

"Claro"

"Voy a quitarle todo a Boris, ya que lo haya dejado en buenas manos me voy a estudiar a Toronto, Suiza y quizá Madrid… y ya, ese es mi camino"

Kai se levantó y se apresuró a entrar al baño, abrió las llaves de la regadera, Tala se sorprendió de la respuesta de Kai y no alcanzó a obstruir su escape, y con este encerrado en el baño y las llaves de la regadera no lo oía como para pedirle explicaciones, estuvo tocando y gritando como 5 mn, pero Kai no salió, él se fue a la sala a formular las preguntas que le haría en cuanto saliera, no podía estar toda la noche ahí o si?

* * *

Uno puede estar bañandóse tanto tiempo? no lo sé, pero si es para evitar conforntarse con alguien supongo que si, pero Kai no es así y ya lo veran en el sig. cap. 

Ikusi arte!


	10. De playa, vacaciones y confesiones I

Kaixo! ahora si me tarde mucho verdad? (no nomas tantito... ji ji ji!) Bueno, pues aqui un nuevo cap. mas, la historia (o esta parte) va a extenderse a dos capítulos, de ahí que lo haya dividido, en el siguiente tenemos ahora si las respuestas de muchas cosas, y... ya verán, agrego una forma mas de narración, la he visto en fics en inglés y español, lo llaman POV, no tengo la mas remota idea de que signifique (si alguien sabe le agredecería mucho me lo diga) pero es la historia desde el punto de vista del personaje, aqui va uno de Kai y en el siguiente habra de otros y de él mismo.

Me parece que no he aclarado las edades de todos, pero ya se acercan a los 18 (entre 16 y 17), solo Daichi con 14, Kenny con 15,Nidia y susamigas estan en el mismo rango, así que no crean que son muy pequeños para una fiesta como esa.

He leído en varios fics que a Kai le aterran las agujas así que lo tomo como un hecho conocido y de ahí la nota de mas abajo, y una pregunta (una mas) ¿qué se les ocurre que pueda estudiar cada uno después dela prepa?. Y una cosa mas, no va a haber mas parejas que las ya concocidas, nada entre las amigas de Nidia y los demás.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y Sky d... no, esto no sera un Kai/Hil, pero me pusiste a pensar en hacer uno, quiza pronto este por aqui con él, bueno, despues de agradecer sinceramente creo que los dejo con este cap. y nos veremos en el siguiente.

* * *

----------------------

**De playa, confesiones y vacaciones I**

----------------------

La mañana llego, Kai salió a correr desde muy temprano, al punto que Tala que según había estado a la expectativa ni siquiera lo vio, eran casi las 11 y él no regresaba, Tala decidido a no quedarse sin respuestas salió a buscarlo, pasó casi hora y media buscándolo, cansado, harto y acalorado regresó al departamento pues no encontró ni rastro de él, cuando se acercaba al edificio vio alguien en el techo.

"No puede ser!" Se maldijo asimismo y subió al techo, y ahí estaba Kai recostado debajo de los tinacos (con tanto calor que lugar mas fresco puede haber)

"Oye Qué haces aquí? Llevo mas de hora y media buscándote"

"Descansando"

"Ahora si no vas a evadir mi pregunta cómo le vas a hacer para hacer lo que me dijiste anoche? "

"Piensas que te lo voy a decir?"

Por el tono con el que hablaba parecía que Kai jugaba, Tala dio un golpe en uno de los tinacos y molesto le dijo

"_Chierti!_ Kai! esto es serio no quiero que te metas en problemas con Boris, por qué y cómo le vas a quitar todo? Si ibas a hacer eso no hubieras firmado nada es el dinero? O por qué vas a hacer esa estupidez? "

Kai se levanto de golpe y su tono de voz se hizo serio y enérgico "Escúchame! No es el dinero, con lo que tengo me basta, ese seguimiento que he hecho fue para saber que futuro tenía, ahora que todos sus negocios han fracasado sé lo que va a hacer. A pesar del dinero perdido las empresas valen muchísimo mas, ha puesto mas empeño en la investigación armamentista, Voltaire trabajó años en ella; si no han parado y le invirtió mas dinero, eso y sabiendo que tiene la misma mente enferma y megalómana, en pocos años va a ser una verdadera amenaza"

"En serio crees que lo haga?"

"Ese bastardo esta mas enfermo que Voltaire, no soy estúpido, sé del lío en el que me voy a meter pero no voy a dejar que lo haga"

"Qué tienes pensado?"

"La firma del acuerdo no es válida, no hay ningún registro de mi con ella, ahora que he arreglado todo, hay una firma distinta, el acuerdo no es válido"

Tala veía asombrado a Kai, era un plan excelente, muy arriesgado, pero excelente, y eso que se le había ocurrido al momento (por eso sonrió y Boris lo miró confundido), pero no podía ser tan fácil, o si? "Y luego?"

"La idea era que cuando cumpliera la mayoría tomaría control de todo, en este momento él es el dueño oficial de todo, pero en unos meses, con que me presente tomare cargo, no hay modo de que se nieguen, Boris se refunde en la cárcel y listo"

"Se oye muy fácil cómo sabes que Boris no se haya dado cuenta? No has notado nada extraño? Que te sigan, que te espíen…"

Kai se sentó en el piso pensativo "Ese es el problema, no, no he notado nada, pero me he vuelto descuidado en estos meses, quise… disfrutar, si así se le puede llamar, esta libertad, pero ahora… me cuesta creer que deba regresar a la expectativa de todo, si ya dicen que estoy paranoico"

"Tiene que ser así, por tu propia seguridad"

A Kai le costaba demasiado aún, creer que podía venirse todo a tierra y perder todo (incluyendo su vida) en el proceso, pero era mas lo que ganaba y a largo plazo no solo él, así que el riesgo debía valer la pena.

Tala vio como Kai se retraía nuevamente y se sintió culpable, pero tenía que saber y ahora que sabía, podía hallar un modo de ayudarlo con todo. Lo primero era sacarlo de ese estado. "No sabía que quisieras estudiar inmediatamente, Qué es? Que tienes que ir a lugares distintos"

Kai tardo un poco en contestar, su mente trataba de contener toda la inseguridad que pensar en lo que iba a hacer le provocaba "Aun no me decido, evalúo los planes de estudio"

"Y hacía donde te inclinas?"

"Mmmm… Ni loco me voy a meter a un laboratorio, eso deja fuera las ciencias; los números, cálculos y demás descartados, no pienso atarme a esas empresas; el arte la verdad no me atrae… la comunicación, eso es de lo único de lo que realmente no sé… y si esta la oportunidad"

"Que extraño, no te imagino"

"Esa es la idea, ser lo opuesto a lo que dijeron que sería"

Tala tenía que reconocer que aunque Kai parecía y decía que no se adaptaba lo estaba haciendo bastante bien (incluso mejor que él y los otros en Rusia). Y recordó algo que le había intrigado desde que la vio "Que planes tienes con Nidia? Te agrada?"

Kai lo miró realmente confundido, no tardo en formular respuesta pero él mismo no estaba muy seguro de ella "No sé, es confuso estar con ella, no es como he visto que es Hilary y las tipas de la escuela, ella no espera que sea amable, considerado o todo lo que Mariah espera de Rei, que por supuesto no lo sería aun lo quisiera. Es como si fuera alguien como tu, Bryan, no sé, uno de ustedes, es extraño"

"Y si ella te pidiera que le contaras algo de ti?"

"Ya lo hizo y no le he dicho nada, no me presiona y por eso la he soportado todavía"

"Amor?"

"No seas idiota! No, es quizá la necesidad de compañía, parece que por eso mismo ella insiste en salir y…"

De momento Kai se levanto

"Qué pasa?"

"Por qué te estoy diciendo esto?"

Él salió corriendo, Tala no lo detuvo, tenía las respuestas que quería y no lo había dejado en tan mal estado.

Al día siguiente Kai fue a la escuela dejando a Tala solo, Rei que también se quedó solo fue a verlo, en cuanto Tala abrió la puerta este lo miró decidido "Ahora si…. necesito que me respondas unas preguntas respecto a Kai"

Tala lo miró confundido, había estado haciendo ejercicio y lo que menos esperaba era toparse con él, Rei entró y se sentó "Qué quieres saber?"

"Hay algo que no te he dicho, pero que seguro tu debes saber"

"Qué?"

"Kai tiene el cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices, por qué? qué le paso?"

"Cicatrices? Las viste y él no te dijo nada?"

"Decirme? Casi me mata cuando las vi, fue por accidente y lejos de explicarme me hizo prometer que no diría nada ni las mencionaría siquiera… si es que me decía su amigo"

"Clásico de Kai, te chantajeo"

"Tú las has visto?"

Tala sonrió y se quitó la playera, mientras se ponía la otra (hizo ejercicio y había sudado, no sean mal pensados) Rei vio que él también tenía su cuerpo cubierto de ellas

"Tu también? Son como las suyas"

"Bromeas? Esto no se compara con las de él"

Y en efecto, las de Tala a pesar de la cantidad no se comparaban

"Qué les paso?"

"Entrenamiento y castigos, aunque no hay diferencia real entre ellos"

"Quién entrena a ese ritmo? y quien te puede castigar de ese modo? Solo una voluntad débil permite eso"

"Por el contrario, una mente débil acepta cualquier cosa, una fuerte se rebela, y ahí toda clase de rebelión era castigada, y un espíritu tan fuerte y obstinado como el de Kai le atrajo todo eso"

"Quieres decir que fue su culpa?"

"Por supuesto que no, esa fuerza es lo que lo ha hecho sobrevivir, pero para ellos no era asi"

"Quienes?"

"Boris y su séquito de perros en la abadía"

"Él les hizo eso?"

"De un modo o de otro si, en mi pocas veces intervenía él, pero para Kai, él personalmente hacía todo"

"Cómo permitió eso su abuelo? Eran socios no?"

Tala soltó una carcajada "Cómo lo permitió? De que si eran socios o no, no sé; pero el mismo Voltaire mandó a Kai ahí, ordenó el tratamiento extremo para él y castigos sin razón, Voltaire lo odiaba y no sé por que asi que ni me preguntes."

"Pero no alcanzo a comprender qué clase de entrenamiento les deja eso? Y asi…"

"Se nos entreno para ser soldados, así de simple, matar todo rastro de culpa, conciencia o voluntad, la meta, convertirnos en unos detestables seres sin sentimientos, pero como nunca concluyo el 'proceso', henos aquí, un grupo de fenómenos que tratan de adaptarse a la vida normal; pero es difícil, muy difícil cuando has vivido tan poco de ella y experimentado tan pocos sentimientos, es muy complicado"

"Tan poca? desde cuántos años estuviste ahí?"

"Creo que como a los 5 ó 6… no recuerdo bien, por que tenía 6 cuando Kai llego y él tenía 5"

"5? cómo es eso posible?"

"No tengo ni idea, pero es lo único que puedo decirte, ya sabes por que lo odia tanto, por que de las cicatrices, te he dicho mas de lo que quería, así que ya no molestes mas…"

"Pero no me dijiste realmente que se las provoco"

"Que quieres que te diga?! Látigos, cuchillos, cadenas, golpes, días o semanas de encierro, hambre, frío, ejercicios en clima extremo, violencia física y psicológica… Qué quieres que te diga? Pase por todo eso, pero Kai por mas, después de que destruyó casi la mitad del edificio su abuelo se volvió loco de ira contra él, lo mandó a vagar por el mundo bajo el mismo trato."

Tala se había alterado ya, aun mas de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero ya lo hecho hecho estaba, había hablado de cosas que no le gustaban, Rei que vio su molestia no supo si decirle algo mas, quiso hablar pero fue peor

"Tala… yo…"

"Basta Rei! basta ya! Lárgate ya, sabes mas de lo que querías vete!" Tala le gritó, pero Rei no quería dejarlo así

"Espera… tranquilízate…"

"LARGO!"

Esta vez la fuerza del grito fue tal que hizo brincar a Rei y se fue corriendo, Tala dio un golpe en el piso, se sentía frustrado, a pesar de que sentía que controlaba ya sus reacciones no era cierto, aun no las tenía dominadas.

Rei por su parte se alejo corriendo hasta llegar a un parque, ahí se sentó desganado, Tala le había dicho la verdad, sabía mas de lo que quería y no que fuera malo, ahora si podría analizar el porque de la conducta de Kai, pero aunque aun le faltaba saber por que tanta hostilidad hacía él, no sabía si quería saber, con lo que sabía tenía que enfrentarse a un doble reto, mirar de frente a Kai y que no notara alguna alteración en su trato, inconscientemente Rei podía llegar a ser demasiado considerado (lo que Kai mas odiaba) y había que controlar eso.

Paso el tiempo, Tala regresó a Rusia casi una semana después, Rei y Max también pero solo para terminar la escuela, habían hecho los trámites para hacer su carrera en Japón, Tyson, Kai y Hilary terminaron también.

Corría la segunda mitad de mayo cuando todos se reunieron de nuevo, tanto Rei como Hilary no quisieron cuestionar mas a Kai (mucho menos Rei), Hilary aun no se resignaba a darse por vencida con Kai, él y Nidia habían salido unas cuantas veces, pero nada en plan romántico, al menos ni ella ni mucho menos él lo consideraban así.

Mientras Hilary había conseguido que Kai no se alejara cada que se quedaban solos, que hilara una frase cada que hablaba con él y sobre todo que no la viera mas como 'La maniática-histérica que golpeaba y peleaba con Tyson'; de hecho había sido precisamente Tyson quien le dio un tema en común con Kai, insultarlo; cada que ella le decía algo Kai le agregaba un sarcasmo, y así podían pasarse un rato burlándose del chico. Pero aunque a ella le parecía bastante avance, sabía que no era la gran cosa, con Nidia parecía haber simplemente mas empatía, pero no pensaba rendirse.

El grupo de amigas de Nidia y los chicos se habían vuelto amigos entre si, incluso sus amigas había convivido mas con ellos que Nidia, estas eran 4 chicas, una japonesa de nombre Umi, una canadiense llamada Anna, una sueca: Keisha y una hindú: Rashua, tanta pluriculturalidad era por que donde Nidia estudiaba y dormía era una suerte de centro de artes anexo a la universidad y ahí estudiaban gente de todo el mundo.

Habían pasado casi 2 meses desde que los otros regresaron a Japón, Rei vivía en un pequeño departamento que el Sr. D. le ayudaba a pagar (y Kai pero esto solo el sr. D. lo sabía), pensaron que viviera con Kai y este no se opuso, pero como Mariah amenazaba con mudarse con él, no iba a ser muy cómodo para nadie; Max vivía con su padre, así que todos relativamente cerca se veían casi diario.

Pleno verano, ellos juntos, tres carros (el de Kai, del papá de Max y de Keisha), vacaciones y un calor infernal resulto en un viaje a la península de Wakayama, dado que eran carros pequeños, un viaje para mas de una semana y 12 personas; decidieron echar la mayoría del equipaje en uno, como con esto se iba a ocupar asientos de pasajeros se optó por el de Kai (pues solo Rei, Nidia y Hilary tenían la disposición de ir con él) así que, Keisha en su carro con Tyson, Anna, Umi y Kenny, en el del papá de Max, Rashua al volante, a veces Max, Hilary y Nidia, con Kai, Rei y metieron a Daichi a presión con el equipaje (así lo mantenían tranquilo y con Kai no se atrevía a quejarse).

Un viaje de casi dos días con breves paradas, se cambiaban de carro y de asiento para aligerarlo, pero solo en contadas ocasiones Kai le permitió conducir a Rei, de tramos él, Hilary o Nidia le hacían compañía, Daichi lo cambiaban a veces por Kenny, y al fin llegaron acalorados y apretujados, menos los conductores y Hilary que para su suerte le toco ir con Kai en esa parte del trayecto.

La familia de Umi tenía una pequeña casa cerca de la playa, así que no se preocuparon por el hospedaje, bueno, esa era la idea, por que en efecto era una casa PEQUEÑA muy pequeña que difícilmente iban a caber, Nidia recordó el sorteo que hicieron cuando se quedó con Kai y lo propuso, todos aceptaron, solo Umi por ser la de la casa y Kenny por sus alergias quedaron fuera, 6 iban a dormir adentro y 4 afuera donde pudieran, si en la semana alguien que durmiera afuera quería dormir adentro solo se iba a poder si uno de adentro estaba de acuerdo para dormir afuera.

Y se hizo, quedaron Keisha, Anna, Max, Kai, Rashua y Rei adentro, Hilary, Tyson, Nidia y Daichi afuera, solo Nidia y Daichi no protestaron, a Hilary no le gusto pero con que no estuviera Nidia con Kai se conformaba, y después de dos horas de protesta se calló.

Tyson siguió protestando, pero a nadie le importó, era tarde cuando llegaron, asi que a las 11 pm lo sacaron con todo y cobijas. Había una pequeña casa de campaña y el carro del padre de Max para dormir, Hilary se metió de inmediato a la casa, Tyson y Daichi se pelearon por el otro lugar, con una mordida Daichi se deshizo de él, ya que Tyson se canso de intentar sacar a Daichi, Nidia le señalo el carro y se metieron a dormir.

El viaje había sido muy desgastante y se levantaron tarde (hasta Kai que no había dormido casi por no dejar conducir tanto tiempo a Rei y en su cómoda cama –hasta en eso le fue bien pues hubo otro sorteo adentro por los lugares para dormir- descanso lo necesario).

Ese día se repartieron tareas, y mientras unos iban por las provisiones, el resto limpiaba la casa, sacaba las cosas y preparaba la comida, todo para que el resto de la semana fuera para divertirse y no preocuparse por nada. Terminaron ya tarde e inmediatamente prepararon una fiesta, después de comer (pasadas las 6) empezaron, había música, alcohol… cerca de las 8 ya habían entrado en ambiente Max se había animado a bailar junto con todas las amigas de Nidia menos ella, Tyson y Hilary lo hacían también pero nada bien, aunque no importaba realmente, Rei platicaba con Nidia, y Kai se la había pasado sentado en el barandal de la terraza.

Como a las 10, Hilary ya muy animada (y no solo por la música) se armo de valor para invitar a Kai a bailar "Qué haces aquí afuera? Ven, vamos a bailar"

Ella le tomo la mano y él de inmediato se soltó "No quiero"

"Vamos, no seas antipático"

"No! Sere lo que quieras, no voy a ir"

Hilary ante su negativa (y por el alcohol) se enojó mucho "Claro! Si no fuera Nidia no ibas verdad?"

"No seas tonta! Tu, ella o quien fuera que quisiera, simplemente no lo haría" Y de un brinco cayó a la arena y se alejó caminando.

Rei, Keisha y Nidia que hablaban cerca de la puerta de la terraza escucharon y vieron todo, Hilary paso histérica sin decirles nada, Keisha le dijo sarcásticamente a Nidia "Mira Nidia! Ya encontramos alguien tan aburrido como tu"

Rei le pregunto confundido "Por qué lo dices?"

"Esta mujer no sabe bailar, ni le interesa aprender, aborrece casi todo tipo de música, es una aguafiestas"

"Eso no es cierto, yo tampoco sé bailar y no creo que seamos aburridos, pero si te animas intentamos aprender no Nidia?"

"No, gracias Rei, ya lo dijo ella, no sé y no me interesa saber, pero por que no te llevas a Keisha ella seguro te enseña"

Keisha jaló a Rei a donde los otros bailaban, Nidia con un vaso de vino se recargo en el barandal de la terraza viendo a Kai alejarse.

Kai POV

_'Mar, playa, arena y libertad pura, él primer recuerdo de él es con Irina… fue la primera vez que nos escapamos de la mansión, en esas temporadas que Voltaire me sacaba de la abadía para estar en sus juntas. _

_Fuimos al Mediterráneo, 10 horas de vuelo en total solo para 4 horas de playa y sol, Irina tenía razón cuando me dijo que valía la pena, al principio no lo creí, lo único que quería era descansar de la abadía, del viejo, de todo, pero ella insistió ´Ya lo vera, no se va a arrepentir'; y tenía razón, la isla de Creta era hermosa, el mar azul, el sol calentándolo todo y la arena por todos lados, no lo conocía y fue magnífico. Y como dijo ella, a pesar del corto tiempo valió la pena' _

Kai sentado en una roca recordaba, con la crecida de la marea el agua comenzó a cubrir sus pies, de pronto los recuerdos comenzaron a cambiar para mal, los tiempos en la abadía, sus entrenamientos en el lago a punto de congelarse, y su encuentro con el mar de Inglaterra.

Flashback

Él tenía 12 años y Voltaire lo mando a robar un proyecto en el que trabajaba una de las empresas que mas competencia en investigación tecnológica le provocaba, si conseguía robarlo la competencia desaparecería por un tiempo.

Lo entrenaron en Edimburgo casi un mes, se sabía de memoria los movimientos dentro del lugar, las claves de seguridad y donde estaban y como desactivar las cámaras de seguridad, todo parecía simple, pero algo salio mal, un guardia que olvidó su radio lo descubrió y activo las alarmas, de milagro alcanzo a salir prácticamente ileso, pero no servía de mucho, sabía que le iba a ir peor con Boris, y a sabiendas también que no había modo de escapar se negaba a hacerle todo tan fácil, se alejo del lugar.

Lo encontraron 6 días después en las orillas de Londres, ahora si no hubo modo de escapar; para desgracia de Kai Boris no lo golpeó esa noche, eso significaba que lo que viniera sería mucho peor que cualquier golpiza y eso no era nada tranquilizante.

Lo último que recordó de esa noche fue el golpe que lo dejo inconsciente, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en el mar, manos y pies encadenados a una pesada piedra sumergida, él estaba confundido, eso era nuevo y no entendía la finalidad del castigo, ni de la mordaza que le cubría la boca, el agua le llegaba apenas a la cintura, parecía ser medio día, el viento soplaba tranquilo y no había mucho sol, si bien la posición y el lugar no eran cómodos, no era nada que no hubiera vivido ya antes, cerca de las 6 con el aumento de marea entendió todo, Boris esperaría que la marea subiera y el encadenado, no había modo de salir, intentó inútilmente soltarse, lo hacía con cuidado para no lastimarse mas, Boris llevaba ya media hora entretenido viéndolo desde un bote anclado cerca de él

"No es lindo que nadie te pueda escuchar y ayudarte? (la finalidad de la mordaza)"

Cerca de las 9 las cosas habían empeorado mucho, el agua le comenzaba a cubrir la boca y añadiendo la mordaza era muy difícil respirar, se había desesperado y entre esa desesperación por soltarse se torció ambas muñecas y un tobillo, Boris no dio la orden de sacarlo hasta casi 5 mn después de que él agua lo cubrió por completo, lo subieron al bote y comenzó a toser intensamente, desesperado por sacar el agua de sus pulmones

"Crees que se te vuelva a ocurrir fallar y escapar otra vez?"

Una risa fue lo último que recordó.

Fin flashback

De nuevo esa frustración y no pudo contenerse, lanzo un grito ahogado, la ira incontrolable que a veces lo asustaba lo sacudió, quería gritar mas, correr, pero no había donde, no había lugar a donde escapar de sus memorias, trato de tranquilizarse pero era demasiado, en un arranque hizo a un lado sus zapatos, se quito la playera y se lanzo al agua, el contacto con esta siempre lo relajaba, estuvo ahí y Rei que lo veía a lo lejos no supo cuanto tiempo pues se fue para que no lo viera, solo Nidia supo de las dos horas que nado, por que lo veía oculta tras una roca.

Eran casi las 3 am cuando Nidia regresó y encontró a casi todos durmiendo solo Umi y Max estaban despiertos (no necesariamente sobrios) y platicando, ella vio a Rei dormido en una silla, revisó el cuarto, ahí habían metido a Kenny y Daichi para evitar bebieran una sola gota de alcohol, los vio durmiendo profundamente, cuando regresó a la sala ya estaba durmiendo todos, reviso y ni para acostarse en el piso, se sentó en las escaleras y trato de dormir, comenzaba a cabecear cuando escucho a Kai

"Ten, duérmete ahí"

Él le dio las llaves de su carro, entró y salió con una cobija, ella se levantó y se iba al carro cuando le dijo "Qué tu no vienes?"

"A ti te toco dormir afuera, no? Toma"

Él le aventó la cobija, con tal fuerza que casi la hace caer, ella molesta por su respuesta se metió al carro sin decir palabra; se durmió de inmediato. Cerca de las 6:30 se levantó de golpe, dado que no tomaba mucho siempre era la que cuidaba que no tuvieran problemas las otras, y de momento se acordó de eso y salió corriendo a la casa, en las entrada (que la hacía de terraza) se encontró a Kai dormido, ella regresó por la cobija que le había dado y notó que como no habían bajado todo el equipaje solo un asiento se podía reclinar, Kai se lo había cedido?

Con eso en mente le colocó la cobija y se metió a revisar a todos, con eso de la congestión alcohólica era mejor revisar que todos estuvieran bien, tardó como 20 mn comprobar que no había ningún problema, cuando salió Kai ya no estaba, sólo la cobija doblada en donde había dormido, se sentó a un lado de ella y se quedó dormida.

* * *

(1) Eso de las agujas que comentaba al principio es la causa de no estar en un laboratorio

(2) La idea es que además de la abadía Voltaire lo hacía asistir a sus juntas para conocer como se administra y por eso odia los números

(3) Refierase algo en la producción televisiva, de radio o algo asi

* * *

Y con esta me despido (por ahora).

Ikusi arte!


	11. De playa, vacaciones y confesiones II

Kaixo! Aquí de nuevo, gracias por los reviews, éste si va a estar un poquito largo, pero procurare actualizar cuando menos cada semana, he hecho todo lo posible por ser mas constante, pero el tiempo nomas no da, en fin.

Aquí hay de cierto modo un cambio en la personalidad de Kai, y bueno, no hablo mas, lean y ojala les guste.

* * *

-------------------

**De playa, vacaciones y confesiones II**

-------------------

De nuevo abrió los ojos, ya había clareado mas, se levantó, la cobija que estaba a su lado la cubría ahora, oyó ruido adentro se asomó en silencio y vio a Kai que sin cuidado sacaba ropa de su mochila y se metía a bañar, ella entró a la casa.

Kai al salir revisó el reloj de la sala, casi 8:30, recorrió con la vista a todos, era obvio que aun faltaba mucho para que se levantaran, salió y no vio a Nidia, extrañado volteó de nuevo a la sala, se sentía nervioso, bajó las escaleras y se iba a alejar cuando un ruido le hizo voltear, Nidia se había cambiado (pants y tennis) y lo veía desde el pórtico, nadie habló, un momento en silencio, él se iba, ella lo alcanzó y con un tono muy animado con el que trataba de aplacar su nerviosismo le dijo "Vas a correr?"

"Aja"

"Puedo ir?"

Él no le dijo nada solo torció la cabeza y le dio a entender que lo siguiera. Caminaron casi 5 km en silencio, uno al lado del otro, ella iba sorprendida de ver como el no mostraba alguna clase de resaca, se había dado cuenta que a pesar de haberse pasado casi toda la fiesta en la terraza entraba a servirse una tras otra copa, sabía que había tomado mucho, había nadado mucho y casi no había dormido, y se veía como si nada.

Él por su parte se sorprendió de que a ella no se le notara el cansancio, llevaban mas de una hora caminando y ella como si nada.

Ella tratando de controlar su nerviosismo empezó a hablar (así era como se notaban sus nervios) y él lo sabía, lejos de ayudarlo lo hizo sentirse menos tranquilo

"A dónde vamos? tú ya habías venido? Es lindo verdad?"

Ella no podía contener sus palabras, sacudió su cabeza en reproche, él falsamente tranquilo no contestó, eso empeoró la situación de ambos, ella decía puras tonterías y él no sabía que decir, al fin él se enfocó y le dijo "Por aquí"

Le señaló una cañada cubierta de árboles, descendieron por ella; era una barranca angosta y profunda, árboles por todos lados y un río corriendo al fondo, él subió a un árbol y ella lo siguió, se sentaron en una rama desde donde se contemplaba el pequeño río llegando al mar, era una vista hermosa.

"La encontré poco después de que llegué a Japón, era invierno y pensé que se vería mejor en verano, no me equivoqué"

"Y vaya que no, recuerdo una así, hermosa igual a su modo, en Argentina; la primera vez que me escapé del internado, vague todo el día y sin querer di con ella. Había una cascada, son fantásticos estos lugares, pero de noche es otra cosa, sobre todo si tienes que dormir ahí"

"No necesariamente, si encuentras un buen lugar"

"Claro, pero yo no lo hallé"

"Y por que no solo regresaste? No pensabas regresar?"

"Si, sólo salí por que me aburrí, pero no pude regresar soy muy desorientada; fácilmente me pierdo en cualquier lado, así que tuve que esperar a que amaneciera, fui al primer pueblo que me encontré y pedí que me llevarán"

"Así de fácil?"

"Si, dije que habíamos salido de paseo y me perdí, por el uniforme no dudaron"

Kai trataba de imaginarla y recuerdos fluyeron de nuevo, tan vívidos que no pudo tratar siquiera de contener las palabras con las que comenzó a describirlos

"Yo también recuerdo la primera vez que nos escapamos, la primer semana dormimos en una cañada también, alcanzamos a llegar a la frontera con China el mes que estuvimos afuera"

"Hasta allá? estaba en Rusia? también creciste en un internado?"

"Internado… si, si así se le puede llamar si, crecí en un internado en Rusia"

"Y por que no cruzaron? No creo que su idea fuera solo ir de paseo"

"No, nuestra idea era huir, pero nos encontraron y nos llevaron de regreso" Kai inconscientemente colocó su mano en la espalda y recorrió las cicatrices del látigo (su castigo por huir).

"Mmm…. con quién ibas?"

"Con Tala, tenía 6 y él 7"

"6 años? y duraron tanto? Yo tenía 10 y me moría de hambre con ese día que estuve afuera, bueno, ya después cambiaron las cosas, como acostumbraba escaparme aprendí a conseguir comida, una vez estuve afuera 4 días, siempre me mandaban de regreso hasta que a los 14 al fin me fui para no regresar, milagrosamente llegué a Australia después de un mes (en condiciones normales no lleva mas de una semana)"

"Cómo conseguiste llegar?"

Nidia soltó una carcajada "Va a sonar estúpido, verás, mi abuela decía que todos los van Magnan podemos olvidar donde esta nuestra casa en cualquier ciudad, grande o pequeña, que podemos perdernos en cualquier sitio. Que el único lugar que siempre vamos a encontrar es nuestra casa en Australia, que todos, hayamos nacido ahí o no, la vamos a encontrar y adivina que? Yo si la encontré, y eso que solo encuentro las cosas con mapa, brújula y haciendo muchas preguntas, y esa vez sin nada la encontré."

"van Magnan? Suena a holandés"

"Si, mi papá es holandés, al igual que 3 generaciones de su familia, radican en Australia donde yo nací"

"Y el tuyo?"

"Mío?"

"Tu apellido"

"Hiwatari"

"Pensé que eras ruso"

"Ruso-japonés, es complicado"

"Y que lo digas, yo soy… australo… no, austrialo… ash! Cómo era? Bueno, de Australia y Argentina"

"Argentina?"

"Aja, por insistencia de mi madre, ella es de allá Por qué crees que me la pase 7 años en ese internado? Aunque nunca aprendí a hablar bien el español como ella quería y los tuyos? También uno era ruso y otro japonés? O de otro lado"

"Si, uno y uno, la verdad no estoy seguro de dónde era qien"

"Qué no les has preguntado?"

"Nunca lo hice, nunca me intereso, se murieron cuando tenía 4 años"

Nidia se sintió sacudida, no esperaba esa respuesta, pero no lo demostró, no preguntó mas, a pesar de que Kai no mostraba tristeza alguna si se sentía renuente a continuar la plática, ella cambió hábilmente el tema

"Ya es tarde no tienes hambre? Vamos a ver si ya hay algo de comer"

"Dudo, con suerte y se habrán levantado ya"

"Vamos?"

Ambos bajaron del árbol, antes de caminar ella lo miró de frente deteniéndolo en seco "Qué?"

"Prométeme algo"

"Mm?"

"Mañana vamos a venir otra vez, pero temprano, voy a traer mi cámara"

"Y por que no vienes tu sola?"

"Qué no oíste lo que te dije? No tengo la mas remota idea de cómo regresar"

Él aun no le creía y asintió de todos modos, comprobó que eran ciertas sus palabras; ella no sabía para donde estaba la casa, si se adelantaba un poco dudaba para donde seguir caminando, esperaba que él con su paso la guiara, procuraba ir a su lado o detrás de él.

Nidia POV

_No esperaba que fuera huérfano, me interesaba saber mas y lo que me intrigaba era que parecía no importarle ese punto, pues vi su reacción, no tristeza (no parecía afectarle siquiera) pero si su incomodidad, no quise presionar. El camino de regreso me recreó dudas, muchas que pensé había solucionado, pero estaba lejos de eso. _

Kai POV

_En otra situación no podría creer por que le dije eso, pero extrañamente no, no era así. La mire de reojo, no era la persona sino el trato, aunque pensando en la persona, cómo alguien puede perderse tan fácil? _

Ambos llegaron casi a las 11, Daichi corría como loco por la playa, Max y Umi hacían un perfecto castillo de arena, Keisha lavaba su carro, adentro, Rashua y Hilary limpiaban, Rei hacía la comida.

"Dónde están Anna y Tyson?" Nidia le preguntó a Rashua, de momento todos se callaron, unos ronquidos se oían desde un cuarto y unos gritos

"No puedes ahogarte con algo? Cállate!" Anna gritaba molesta

"Eso responde a tu pregunta? Lleva una hora así"

"Oigan su amigo es peor que Mike, es terrible" Anna salió molesta del cuarto y de la casa sin decir mas.

"Quién es Mike?"

"El novio de Anna"

El día se gasto en playa, playa y… comida, casi todos de a rato se metían a nadar, se asoleaban o miraban asombrados el castillo de Umi y Max, ella estudiaba diseño arquitectónico, eso y la habilidad de Max con la arena (obtenida tras años de vacaciones en la playa) habían hecho una perfecta obra.

Kai se había pasado la tarde en una roca leyendo, cerca de las 4, ya que el sol había bajado, se metieron todos a nadar, solo Kai no se movió de su lugar.

"Eh Kai, qué te deshaces con el agua? Ven metete un rato!"

Kai levantó la mirada aburrida a Tyson pero no contestó

"Qué pasa Kai? Por qué no entras?" Keisha le preguntó acercándose a la piedra

"No quiero"

"Dejalo Keisha, si no quiere no quiere y ya"

Kai y Keisha voltearon a Nidia, ella sonrió, él de un ágil brinco se alejó

La noche cayó, todos vieron como la marea se llevaba la obra de Umi y Max, un rato atrás Nidia le había tomado fotos a él y a ellos frente a él. Comieron afuera, Kai no había parecido y casi a las 12 se fueron a dormir.

Hilary y Daichi se metieron a la casa, Tyson al ver que Kai no regresaba trató de convencer a los otros que lo dejarán dormir adentro, pero de nuevo lo sacaron, a Nidia le molestó su actitud y recordó que tenía las llaves del carro de Kai, así que se metió sin decirle nada a Tyson, cuando el regreso a los carros vio a Nidia dormida, le tocó el vidrio pero ella no contestó; la casa y los otros carros cerrados, trato de pedirle a Max o a Keisha las llaves de alguno de los carros pero nadie le abrió.

Molesto se sentó en las escaleras y poco a poco se quedó dormido.

"Tyson!"

Él levantó la cabeza sorprendido para que una toalla se estampara en su cara, una vez que se le aclaró la vista vio a Kai frente a él. "Qué te pasa? estás loco?"

"Eso te hace mas falta a ti"

Él no objeto el punto, tenía frío, no le importó que fuera una toalla, se envolvió en ella y vio a Kai con mas calma, estaba mojado, él se sentó a su lado sin prestarle atención.

"Son casi las dos de la mañana y tu estuviste nadando? en serio no estas loco?"

Él lo miró y continuó tratando de quitarse el exceso de agua del pantalón "Qué haces aqui?"

"No me dejaron dormir en tu lugar, Daichi de nuevo me gano la casa y Nidia se metió a tu carro a dormir, nadie me quiso prestar sus llaves"

"Mmm.. bueno, ya tienes con que dormir, nos vemos"

Kai se iba a levantar pero la voz de Tyson lo detuvo, esta vez tranquila y seria (aunque no lo crean) "Espera"

Kai comprendió que Tyson quería hablar, últimamente tenían esporádicas pláticas serias sin importar cuanto se pelearan, Kai sabía que Tyson podía llegar a hablar en serio "Qué pasa?"

"No se… solo quería decirte que me alegra que hayas congeniado bien con Nidia, es una chica bastante peculiar" Tyson se encontró con la confundida mirada de Kai y se vio obligado a proseguir "… y que planes tienes con ella?"

Kai sintió la misma aprehensión que cuando Tala le preguntó, pero está vez no hubo respuesta ni rápida ni fácil, tratando de no demostrarlo se levantó

"_Damn it! Kak ti jachiete, chto ia skashu tibie? Ia nie znaiu! _(maldición! Como quieres, que te diga? Si yo no sé)"

"Qué qué?"

"Nada"

"Por que si tu no te animas, yo si"

Kai no le dijo ya nada, se metió, se bañó y se iba a dormir cuando al revisar el cuarto y ver tanta gente (la cama la compartía con Rashua y Umi) ya no le dieron ganas, el primer día, el cansancio lo hizo no pensar en eso, pero ahora… salió y de una pequeña patada hizo que Tyson cayera de frente, éste obviamente molesto le gritó "Qué te pasa? Ya déjame dormir no?"

"Si quieres dormir adentro por mi no hay problema"

Tyson se calló y confundido le preguntó "En serio? cuál es el truco? Te toco en el suelo"

"No, en una cama, pero como que no tengo sueño"

Tyson no preguntó de nuevo y se metió, Kai se recargó un rato en el barandal volteó hacía los carros y vio una inusual sombra al lado del suyo, se acercó con precaución, en silencio y con todos sus sentidos alerta, conforme se acerco vio que nada se movía, rodeó el carro y vio el equipaje que estaba en él, se asomó y vio a Nidia dormida, el otro asiento (que estaba obstruido por el equipaje) reclinado y con una cobija; Kai estaba muy extrañado, se sentó en el carro de Keisha a pensar, eso iba de mal en peor, ahora si estaba muy confundido, después de 40 mn de darle vueltas al asunto y no llegar a nada se metió a dormir.

Hilary se levantó muy temprano (casi 6:30) y corrió a la casa, le extraño ver a Tyson y no a Kai, salió y revisó los carros, ver a Nidia y a Kai en el mismo carro no le hizo gracia, tocó insistentemente el vidrio gritando su nombre, obviamente ambos se levantaron, Kai bajó el cristal de mala gana "Qué quieres?"

"Ven, ven, mira!"

"Paso algo?"

"No, ven aprisa" Hilary decía casi desesperada.

"Qué quieres?"

"Ya Kai, ve con ella" Nidia le dijo adormilada

"No quiero"

Hilary no dejo de insistir hasta que Kai salió, muy molesto la siguió "Bueno, ya salí Qué quieres?"

"Mira!"

Ella le señaló el mar, justo en el momento en el que el sol comenzaba a salir, como las lluvias aun no se iban había nubes por todos lados, con el sol se tiñeron de colores, era impresionante, Kai se desconectó del mundo, absorto por el paisaje, los amaneceres y atardeceres eran algo que casi nunca se perdía y éste era excepcional.

Nidia ya se había levantado también y cámara en mano tomaba cada instante, Hilary poco a poco fue acercándose a Kai, éste ni siquiera la noto. Una vez que hubo salido por completo el sol Nidia le dijo sin voltear a verlo

"Un día de estos te voy a tomar otra foto, te sientan bien estos fondos"

Él reaccionó al oir su voz, justo en el momento exacto en que ella se volteaba sonriendo, pero la sonrisa se esfumó y Kai no entendió, ella se alejó diciendo mecánicamente "Se acabó el rollo…"

Él confundido no supo que hacer, bajo la vista y vio a Hilary prensada de su brazo, de un brusco movimiento hizo que se soltara.

"Oye! Qué te pasa?"

Él estaba muy confundido, qué había hecho a Nidia reaccionar así? Qué debía hacer con Hilary? Y lo mas importante, le importaba la reacción de Nidia?

Hilary vio la confusión en Kai y aprovecho el momento, ella lo jaló, éste estaba peleándose con sus ideas que no se resistió, cuando reaccionó estaba en uno de los pequeños riscos cercanos a la casa, él volteó confundido a todos lados y solo se topo con la mirada de Hilary

"Qué pasa?"

"Tenemos que hablar"

Kai no supo por que pero un escalofrío le recorrió la columna "Qué quieres?"

"Llevó ya mucho tiempo tratando de que des cuenta, lo he intentado de muchos medios pero no sé como funcione tu mente, que es como si no te dieras cuenta"

"De que diablos hablas?"

"Me gustas Kai, me gustas mucho"

Por supuesto eso era lo último que esperaba (y quería) escuchar (para agravar mas su confusión) y la miró mas confundido aun "Qué que?"

"Vamos, no juegues conmigo, sabes de que hablo"

"Si, no, no estoy seguro…"

Él se quedó callado, podía enfrentar una pelea en donde lo superaran en número, muchas cosas que pocos podrían, pero no eso, se quedo desarmado ante eso.

Hilary interpretó su silencio asumiendo que él sentía lo mismo y acerco su cabeza a él, pero él se hizo a un lado. "Qué pasa?"

"No…"

"No que?"

"No, simplemente no"

"No quieres, no puedes, no que?"

" No sé, solo sé que no"

"Por qué? No creo que muchas te hayan dicho esto antes o si?"

"No, ninguna"

"Y? como no sabes si nunca lo has vivido, eres injusto al decir que no sin conocer, no sabes lo que quieres"

"Tal vez nunca sepa lo que quiero, pero sé lo que no"

"Pero como dices eso? No creo que un tipo como tú sepa realmente que quiere y que no, al amor hay que darle la oportunidad, hasta tu debes saber eso"

"Hasta yo?"

"Si, quien sabe por que te comportas como un inadaptado y tienes el cuerpo cubierto con esas cicatrices, pero hasta la mas extraña de las personas debe darse la oportunidad"

Todo lo que ella le dijo, le probó y comprobó que fue buena su decisión, se sintió expuesto por el modo en el que ella habló de su actitud y de las cicatrices cómo es que ella sabía?, la ira que lo sacudió, difícilmente la pudo controlar "Así que hasta un fenómeno como yo se merece una oportunidad?"

"Si! y por qué no conmigo? eres injusto!" Ella ya estaba muy alterada, levanto su mano con la finalidad de golpearlo pero él se la detuvo.

"No me hables de justicia ni oportunidades que toda mi vida me han negado ambas, ahora que tengo la posibilidad de tenerlas seré yo quien decida que hacer"

Él hablaba bajo como si quisiera que ella apenas y lo oyera, aunque tenía un aire de amenaza "…Y respecto a lo otro, si quieres habla con Rei, pero nunca se te ocurra mencionarlo" Él se alejo corriendo.

Nidia entró a la casa con la mirada ausente, Rashua ya se había levantado y cuando la vio y la saludo parecía que Nidia no la había oído, entró al cuarto sin mucho cuidado sacó la mochila de su cámara, en la sala sacó el rollo, le colocó otro y la guardó, después salió de nuevo, Rashua la siguió preocupada, Nidia se sentó entonces en la playa sin importarle que las olas le mojaran los tennis

"Nidia? qué pasa?"

Ella volteó tomada por sorpresa

"Hola Rashua no es muy temprano?"

"Ese Tyson… deberían contratarlo como despertador, no hay quien aguante quedarse dormido con esos ronquidos, y pregunto qué te pasa?"

"Eee… no sé, ya no sé"

"Kai…"

Nidia la miró sorprendida "De cierto modo si" Ella le contó lo sucedido con Hilary…

"…Y no se por qué, se suponía que no había nada y hasta hace poco te lo hubiera negado cien por ciento segura, pero ahora no sé"

"Que sentiste cuando los viste, celos?"

"… no, algo mas extraño, no sabría definirlo pero algo en mi se sacudió"

"Y por qué no le dijiste?"

"Por que no tengo derecho, ambos sabíamos que no hay nada, él no tiene por que rechazarla"

"Hablas en pasado acaso ya hay?"

"Es lo que me preocupa, no saber, y que tal si ya no tiene caso?"

"No lo sé, mira"

Ambas voltearon a la casa justo cuando Hilary molesta entraba

"Aun así, eso no asegura nada, supón que no me interesa realmente"

"Eso depende de ti, y aclaralo pronto que ella no será la única"

"Llegare a algo? Él no, él no me va a decir nada, yo tampoco creo poder"

"Claro que… no, tienes razón, ninguno va a saber que hacer, pero nadie mas va a intervenir, ese es su problema, ya hallaran modos a su modo, cuando regrese debes enfrentarlo para saber que dice él"

"Si regresa…"

Como a las 10 ya se habían levantado todos, después de desayunar fueron a la playa, a nadie le sorprendió ver a Hilary molesta, no ver a Kai y que Tyson se quedará mas tiempo comiendo, como a las 2 Anna propuso otra fiesta, no hubo objeción, Umi preguntó si no buscarían a Kai para avisarle, Rei comento que si él no quería ser encontrado simplemente no iban a hallarlo.

A Nidia se le ocurrió la cañada, pensó en ir sola pero sabía que no la iba a encontrar, y que bueno que ella no se decidió por que aun la hallara, él no estaba ahí; Kai se gasto el día en la parte opuesta trepando acantilados, brincando desde ellos y nadando al no tener ninguna persona cerca, sólo quería distraer su mente.

La fiesta se hizo tarde y termino tarde también, muy tarde, Kai no apareció, Nidia casi no tomo por ver el momento en que apareciera. Como a las 2 empezaron a quedarse dormidos, Nidia sentada en un sillón peleaba contra el sueño y solo lo consiguió de a ratos.

Como a las 7 se despertó de golpe, oyó que alguien se bañaba, no hizo ruido y fue a cambiarse. Kai salió y la vio sentada en las escaleras con su cámara, ella al verlo notó una pequeña mochila que nunca antes le había visto, la ignoró y le dijo "Nos vamos?"

"A dónde?"

"Dijiste que me llevarías de nuevo allá, como ayer no se pudo"

"Estas segura? Se ve que no dormiste bien"

"Apuesto que tu tampoco, vamos"

Y era cierto, él no había dormido nada, llegaron a la cañada y la recorrieron palmo a palmo, hasta que ella no cambió el tercer rollo vio que Kai traía una pequeña cámara de video y grababa como si supiera realmente lo que hacía, tomas cuidadas, fijándose en la luz, estabilizándola, etc. Ella estaba sorprendida que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes que le gustaba eso, pero no lo comentó.

Ya como a las 12 el calor los llevó al río, ella sentada en la orilla y él en una roca, realmente no habían hablado mucho, comentarios vagos sin importancia.

"Desde hace cuanto que grabas las cosas?"

"Casi desde que llegue a Japón"

"Ya has de tener muchas cintas"

"Mas de cien"

"Solo grabas paisajes?"

"Casi siempre, todo aquello que es digno de recordar"

"Lo mismo me hizo agarrar la cámara, han habido tantas cosas que solo con una foto puedo recordar, es… una forma de recordar lo bueno que te pasa"

"O recordar que te pueden pasar cosas buenas"

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, hablaban de lo mismo, esta vez las voces de ambos se dejaron llevar, la mente alerta de Kai se apagó, la voz que le decía siempre que decir y que no se calló; y la molesta conciencia de Nidia desapareció.

"A mis padres realmente no les agrado mucho, viví con ellos un tiempo, cuando creyeron que era tiempo me mandaron a ese internado, antes de eso viajamos mucho realmente, conocí Tailandia, toda Australia, Indonesia y parte de Europa, pero era muy chica para acordarme de todo.

A los 8 me mandaron para allá, como te había dicho me escape a los 14, mi madre trató de tenerme un tiempo con ella pero no aguanto y se fue a Holanda a alcanzar a mi padre. Me dejaron con la abuela, pero se murió poco después del año, fue el mejor de mi vida, después me quede con unos tíos que me toleraban por que mis padres les mandaban bastante para mi manutención, pero a mi tampoco me agradaban mucho, me escapaba para viajar, así llegué de nuevo a Tailandia.

En la escuela iba pésimo y como vieron que no era tan mala con la cámara, me propusieron que si salía bien en el último año de escuela me mandarían a Japón a estudiar, era algo que a ambos nos convenía, ellos se deshacían de mi y yo de ellos. Así que en cuanto terminé la escuela ya me urgía irme, pero todo empezaba hasta enero, como no quería seguir con ellos, me fui a Minsk con otro tío que me caía mejor. Fue ahí donde te encontré, por eso llevaba tantas cosas, después de Minsk volé a Japón y tan, tan, heme aquí."

Silencio, nadie habló, y no por que no hubiera que decir, tiempo para asimilar lo dicho, 5 mn después Kai habló

"Yo… soy la última oveja negra de un hato de ovejas negras que fuimos alguna vez los Hiwatari, todos los anteriores al que llamaron mi abuelo fueron unos parias que explotaron y pasaron por cuantos pudieron, solo así amasaron su fortuna. Pero llego su hijo, un desperdicio de persona para quien era mejor vivírsela en la costa mediterránea o el Caribe gastando a lo idiota, que acumular mas riqueza, Voltaire le arregló un matrimonio con la hija de un magnate ruso, a ambos les desagrado la idea, pero como la única condición para que obtuvieran su herencia y regresarán a su vida de desperdicio era un hijo que heredaría todo, pues lo tuvieron, y apenas nació, regresaron a vivir plácidamente.

Las cosas fueron fáciles para el viejo, solo pasaron 4 años para que una noche de alcohol en Ibiza llevara a su hijo y a la esposa de éste a caer en su carro de un puente, muerte instantánea; él padre de ella no duro mucho, Voltaire lo mandó a matar poco después. Con el camino libre se hizo dueño de ambos monopolios, su fortuna se disparó, y si no se deshizo también de mi fue por que me necesitaba vivo para que su apellido no se perdiera, aunque lo que hizo no estuvo muy lejos.

Necesitaba quien le abriera camino en sus negocios, y para eso me uso, desde los 5 me encerró en ese lugar de mala muerte en Rusia, ahí conocí a Tala y a otro bastardo, Boris, él y el viejo hicieron de esta vida un infierno, como a los 11 me sacó para recorrer al mundo, pero mas como una extensión de su mano, hacer lo que él quería.

Con el tiempo conocí a Tyson y al resto, lo enfrenté una vez y me aleje de él, pero no del todo, cuando me encontraste en Rusia fue la última vez que lo vi, pues decidí romper todo tipo de relación con él y con todo ese pasado, poco después se murió y Boris se quedó con todo."

Silencio de nuevo, esta vez duro mas, todo lo que Kai no le había dicho en mas de 4 meses lo liberó en unos minutos, eso debía ser procesado; Kai por su parte no quiso pensar en lo que había dicho, clavo la mirada en el agua que corría bajo .la roca y dejo su mente en blanco.

Casi unos 40 mn después Nidia se recargó en un árbol y él se acostó debajo una rama baja. "No todo fue malo en casa, recuerdo que salíamos de vacaciones solo mi abuela y yo, era la única persona que me aplaudía lo que hacía. Fuimos a América, al Caribe; un lugar sublime, de hecho casi todo el año que paso de que llegué a Australia viajamos, ya antes lo hacíamos, vacaciones en el internado, ella iba por mi y salíamos; por suerte, si así se le puede decir, fui yo la única que estuvo en su momento de morir.

Estábamos en Grecia, su salud se había desgastado y me pidió que no le avisara a nadie, después de ir al hospital regresamos al hotel, nos acostamos y ella ya no despertó, no me entristecí al principio, era como ella quería morir, dormida para no ver a nadie sufrir por ella y al lado de quien quiso mas, al menos así me lo había dicho, y yo sé que no mentía.

En su honor seguí viajando, nunca he sido una 'tradicional', no me ha importado viajar sola ni no responder a como se supone debo ser, ella me dijo que fuera como quisiera sin importar que no le agradara a muchos, por eso mi familia me detesta, me creen demasiado extraña."

Nidia relataba sin mirarlo, y él sintió que debía proseguir

"Estuve también en Grecia, fue la primera vez que conocí el mar, tenía 8 años y fui con Irina, ella ha sido la cocinera de la familia desde que tenía 17, ella me hizo la vida mas soportable, viví con ella en la mansión del viejo hasta los 5 cuando me mandaron a ese lugar, ha sido la persona que he conocido por mas tiempo, también nos escapábamos, a pesar de las consecuencias siempre valió la pena, los días de dolor valían por cada minuto con ella."

"Ya no la ves?"

"No desde hace mucho"

Mas silencio, Nidia sintió distinto a Kai, era como si fuera otra persona, y le gustó esa persona, era como si los invisibles e impenetrables muros que lo rodeaban hubieran descendido un poco, como si hubiera hecho a un lado su tensión y simplemente se hubiera dejado llevar, pero seguía siendo él, solo un cambió de actitud, eso le gustó.

Un gruñido hizo que él se levantara de improviso y ella soltara una carcajada, el estómago de Nidia soltaba esos sonidos "Creo que tengo hambre, no he comido nada desde ayer regresamos?"

Kai se veía confundido, levanto la vista y por la hora (poco mas de las 2) le dijo "No vas a llegar, con este sol no vas a aguantar y yo no te pienso cargar"

"Cómo dices eso? No me conoces"

"Cierto, pero no vas a llegar bien, prepara una fogata, voy por unos peces, bien?"

"Seguro"

Él se perdió entre la espesura y ella se puso a juntar ramas

Nidia POV

_Él era y no como yo, ambos vivimos el rechazo de nuestros padres, ambos vivimos tiempos encerrados en lugares que no nos gustaban, el desagrado de nuestras familias (aunque a él ya no le quedaba nada) pero a la vez era tan distinto, como si todas mis experiencias fueran apenas unos bonitos cuentos de hadas comparados con lo que él había experimentado, era extraño siquiera pensar que yo sabía que había algo mas en él que no me dijo, pero supe que ocultaba aun mucho aunque parecía que ni él se daba cuenta, mas bien, como si lo intentara pero fuera incapaz de decirlo. _

Kai se había acercado a una pequeña poza como 200 m antes de que el río se uniera al mar, con rápidos movimientos sacó tres peces, seguía sin querer pensar en lo que le había dicho, le gustaba mantener su mente en blanco pero cada vez se le hacía mas difícil conseguirlo.

Llego cuando Nidia ya había preparado la fogata y había cortado fruta, él preparó los peces, los colocó en ramas y los puso al fuego, 20 mn después estuvieron listos, comieron y se recargaron en un tronco, todo había sido en silencio, Nidia iba a hablar pero lo volteó a ver, estaba dormido, sonrió y se recargó de nuevo, al poco rato también se durmió.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, después de que se le aclaró la vista los cerro y de nuevo los abrió de golpe, recordó todo y torció la cabeza un poco, al darse cuenta que se había dormido recargada en las piernas de Kai se levantó a prisa, él seguía durmiendo, ella levantó la vista para tratar de adivinar la hora, no era tan tarde, aun había luz. Bajo la vista y al voltear a verlo de nuevo tomo su decisión, no muy consciente de lo que hacía, acercó su cabeza y sus labios hicieron contacto con los de él.

Ella contó 1,2,3,4… y alejó su cabeza, justo en el momento en que Kai abría los ojos sorprendido y de golpe se hecho hacía atrás, con la mirada aun desenfocada y muy agitado volteó a ver para todos lados, ella lo miró preocupada

"Tranquilo… estás bien?"

Él sacudió la cabeza "Es tarde, vamonos"

A ella le costaba creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta del beso, y se hizo a la idea de que no por que él no le comento nada ni se comportó raro.

* * *

Es todo por ahora... Ikusi arte!


	12. Bienvenido a casa Kai

Kaixo!

Ouch, este si quedó un poco largo, pero lo importante es que está, cada vez me tardo mas en subirlos, pero esta medio díficil combinarlo con tanto que hacer y aparte el trabajo extra de la escuela... bueno, aquí esta! gracias por los reviews, y empezare con el otro hasta que termine éste, ya tengo la idea, pero si empiezo se mezclan las ideas y no salen las cosas como quisiera, así que apenas termine y me siente a estructurar bien todo estara por aqui.

Mientras ya estan las cosas en la recta final, ojala les agrade este capítulo y en cuanto pueda regreso con otro capítulo. Y respecto a lo que se decía en los reviews, jamás paso nada entre ellos, aunque durmieran en el mismo carro o duerman en el mismo hotel jamás pasa nada.

Una pequeña aclaración... no sé si exista una fecha dada para el cumpleaños de Kai, he encontrado fechas muy dispares (lo ubican en distintas fechas a lo largo del año) asi que aqui lo pongo como el 27 de diciembre, en este no es muy relevante, pero si es importante aclararlo. Además... solo coloco unas frases en ruso, pero en general cada que Irina habla será en ruso o en inglés, iba a ser demasiado estar escribiendo todo en alguno de los idiomas, por eso solo puse una parte, pero la idea es esa, ella no habla japonés (que complicado es eso de que hablan un idioma y se escribe en otro...)

* * *

---------------------

**Bienvenido a casa Kai**

---------------------

Llegaron a la casa como a las 7:30, todos estaban alrededor de una fogata, Nidia se acerco y se sentó junto a Max, Kai se siguió derecho sin dirigirle la mirada o la palabra a nadie, hubo un silencio generalizado, al final Tyson habló

"Y se puede saber a donde han estado ustedes dos?"

"Kai me llevó a tomar las fotos que necesitó para el portafolio que tengo que entregar en dos semanas, ya saben como me pierdo tan fácil, así que le pedí me acompañara"

Nidia hablaba monótonamente, así que a casi todos se les borraron las ideas de que había pasado algo entre ellos, menos Rashua, Hilary y Rei (que ya había hablado con Hilary).

Como a las 2 se fueron a dormir, Kai desde el techo de la casa vio como todos se metían, se enfocó en Nidia, ella al lado del carro revisaba con la vista por si acaso Kai aparecía, se metió al no verlo; él instintivamente colocó su mano en su boca y se recostó.

Pasaron 2 días mas, no hubo ya gran cosa, Max y Umi intentaron repetir su castillo pero no fue como el primero, Anna y Tyson habían hecho concursos de comida (para sorpresa de Tyson ella si le presentaba competencia) Hilary no había cruzado palabra con Kai o Nidia, Keisha había establecido una suerte de amistad con ella, Rei y Rashua trataban de descubrir que había pasado realmente entre Nidia y Kai, y Daichi y Kenny, bueno, Daichi solo salía del mar para comer y Kenny se enfermo por quedarse hasta tarde aquel día en la fogata.

Mientras Kai y Nidia se habían evitado por el día, durante la noche se sentaba en el carro frente al mar, a veces hablando, a veces no.

Llego el día de irse, un día antes habían ido a comparar recuerdillos, compraron tanta cosa y todo se metió en el carro de Kai, que ahora si no hubo poder humano que hiciera caber a Kenny o Daichi, así que solo Kai con Nidia o Rei (Ni siquiera fue necesario que alguien le preguntara a Hilary si también quería turnarse el lugar, ella se metió al carro de Keisha y nadie la sacó de ahí).

En el camino de regreso Rei paso mas tiempo con Kai, acosándolo con preguntas, él a cuentagotas le dio casi toda la información, Kai se resistía decirle todo, mas por terquedad que por que le preocupara que Rei supiera, él se había hecho una suerte de confidente en los últimos años.

Con Nidia habían casi silencios, en un momento ella iba manejando y le dijo que se durmiera "Anda Kai, descansa"

"Solo prométeme que no vas a hacer nada"

Ella fue tomada por sorpresa con esa respuesta y perdió el control del carro por un momento, lo volteó a ver sorprendida, él sonrió y cerro los ojos tratando de dormir.

Esta vez el viaje fue mas rápido pero no por eso menos molesto, al cabo de casi día y medio llegaron a casa, fueron dejando gente poco a poco, Kenny, Hilary, Tyson y Daichi; Max, al final dos carros, las chicas, Kai y Rei.

La universidad fue la última parada, bajaron el equipaje y les ayudaron a meterlo (por petición de Rei, Kai solo las iba a dejar ahí) ellas esperaban afuera con Rei a que Kai y Nidia metieran las últimas maletas y pudieran despedirse, ambos adentro en los dormitorios se miraron confundidos, un fugaz beso, una sonrisa mutua y salieron, todos se despidieron, Kai dejo a Rei en su departamento y se fue al suyo.

Cuando abrió la puerta le llego un olor que inundaba el lugar, se sorprendió, el olor era muy familiar, le recordó a Rusia, la mansión de su abuelo, pero no le recordó nada malo, por el contrario. Muy confundido lo siguió, no sintió amenaza alguna en el aire pero si una presencia inquietante que estaba en la cocina, ruido de trastes, quien cocinaba? Al entrar y ver a la persona soltó la mochila.

"_Chto? Kak?... _(Qué? Cómo?)"

Era Irina, la mujer de 55 años cocinaba, al oir el ruido volteó a verlo "_Barin Kai! Radushni priem doma! _(Sr. Kai! Bienvenido a casa!)"

Irina había hablado con Tala, él le informó del viaje de Kai y ella decidió adelantarse

"Qué haces aquí?"

"No le da gusto verme?"

No fue necesario que Kai respondiera, era obvio que si "Como llegaste sin hablar japonés?"

"Con un traductor que Tala me consiguió, pero siéntese a comer, estará cansado y hambriento del viaje"

Pielemeni era el olor de pielemeni lo que inundaba el departamento, agradecido se sentó.

Irina se quedo una semana con Kai, en esa semana Tyson, Max, Rei y Hilary (obligada por los otros tres) lo visitaron para que los llevara a las tiendas solo a ver que podían comprar para cuando Rei y Max entraran a la escuela (aunque era el pretexto para salir), y se toparon con la sorpresa de ver a Irina, él apenas y se las había mencionado, pero sabían lo importante que era ella para él, fue extraño encontrarse con la escena, ella hablaba ruso e inglés y en el momento de las presentaciones Kai tradujo todo, tuvieron la sensación que Nidia tuvo cuando lo vio hablando con Tala, como si fuera otra persona.

Kai simplemente no podía ocultar la felicidad que Irina le daba, dos días antes se habían pasado recordando todo lo bueno que habían vivido, ni siquiera mencionaron (aunque se acordaron) de lo malo, fue una faceta de Kai que nunca habían visto plenamente.

Después fue el turno de Nidia, ella llegó sin aviso, se metió a la sala a esperar a Kai (pensó en que se molestaría un poco, pero la tenía sin cuidado), pero lo que no imaginaba era encontrarse con una mujer mayor, 1.75 m, piel muy blanca, cabello entrecano pero que dejaba ver un rubio profundo y unos expresivos ojos verdes, al verla se congeló, Irina la miró raro y le preguntó sin molestia "_Izbinie? Ia mogu pamagat tibie? _(Perdón? Puedo ayudarte?)"

Nidia captó unas palabras y le trato de contestar lo mas rápido posible (en lo que armaba la oración) "_Da… pashalsta… Gde Kai? Pashalsta… _(Si, por favor… dónde esta Kai? Por favor… )"

Su tono era muy nervioso además que trataba de reunir todos sus conocimientos de ruso

"_Tut nie Barin Kai… on b parkie, on idiote, bejat _(Aquí no esta el señor Kai… él esta en el parque, fue allá, a correr)" Irina hablaba sin preguntarse si ella le entendía, pero esta vez Nidia no entendió casi nada

"_Izbinie… Ia niet gabarit mnoga pa ruski… iapanitz? _(perdón… yo no habló mucho ruso, japonés?)"

"_Niet _(no)"

"_Damn it!_" Nidia se maldijo en inglés y comenzó a soltar frases sin sentido en aquel idioma, Irina la miró de nuevo

"_Angliski? Angliski da? _(inglés, inglés si?)"

"_Da! I speak english! (_Si! Yo hablo ingles!_)" _

"_Good! Mr. Kai went to the park, he doesn't delay, who're you? _(Bien! El señor Kai fue al parque, no tarda, quién eres tú?)

"_My name's Nidia, I'm a Kai's friend… _(Mi nombre es Nidia, soy una amiga de Kai)"

Irina veía a Nidia con no muy buenos ojos y Nidia lo sintió, justo en ese instante llegó Kai, al ver a ambas mujeres no quiso entrar pero era tarde, saludo y le sonrió a Nidia, por la forma de actuar de Kai, Irina supo que no solo era una amiga y el trato cambió.

En una ocasión Kai fue con Irina y Nidia a la casa de Tyson, Irina insistió y aunque Kai no quería no pudo negarse. Fue una comida extraña y de cierto modo incomoda, había que traducir casi todo, ella hablo en inglés para comodidad de Max y Nidia, pero para los demás, los tres intervenían al momento de traducir.

La semana se terminó, y Kai no pudo negar que fue de las mejores en su vida, su relación con Nidia tomo mas forma y con Irina, tenía todo; él último día que Irina estuvo con él le pidió que trajera unos ingredientes para hacer un platillo; Nidia que estaba ahí se ofreció a acompañarlo, pero Irina la detuvo. Una vez que se fue ella le dijo

"Me alegro por el sr. Kai, espero sepas apreciar el enorme esfuerzo que esta haciendo"

Nidia la escuchaba atenta, Irina le habló a grandes rasgos de Kai, nada que ella no supiera pero estaba gradecida de que Irina fuera sincera, incluso pudo identificar que ella ocultaba algunas partes, las mismas que Kai ni siquiera había tocado, no preguntó nada, solo le dijo que ella misma estaba sorprendida que Kai la hubiera aceptado aunque no fuera una relación tan común, ni siquiera formal, es mas, ella aún no estaba segura de que si era una relación. Al llegar Kai ambas se dieron miradas confidentes, pero Kai no quiso saber nada.

Irina iba ir a Ginza a visitar unos conocidos, el problema era que no sabía japonés, ella aseguraba que se las podía arreglar, pero Kai no la dejo ir sin antes contratarle un traductor, ya en el aeropuerto Irina le dijo "Sabe que no podré regresar en un tiempo, verdad?"

"Boris…"

"Él sabe que estoy de vacaciones en Ginza y debo regresar en menos de una semana, no podía venir a Japón y no verlo, ahora estoy mucho mas tranquila"

"Te estas arriesgando mucho, debiste esperar, solo son unos meses"

"No podía esperar, mas de medio año sin saber de usted directamente, solo por lo que Tala y Bryan me decían"

"No debes preocuparte por nada"

Ambos se despidieron con evidente tristeza.

Las semanas pasaron, Rei y Max entraron a la universidad, Mariah se fue a Japón a vivir con Rei y a estudiar, ella ingreso a Medicina, Rei a Ingeniería Civil (ambos iban con la idea de terminar y regresar para ayudar a su pequeño pueblo –que nobles!-) , Max se decidió al final por Diseño Industrial pero aun no estaba seguro, sabía que podía cambiar cuando quisiera. Hilary entró a Psicología; tras haber hecho las pases con Kai (ella entendió que no tenía caso molestarse por algo que no iba a cambiar), paso a ser junto con Rei los únicos a los que Kai recurría esporádicamente para hablar, ella la hacía de consejera de amores para Nidia.

Nidia y Kai no rayaban en lo común, a los otros les entretenía ver que se les ocurría, por que era hasta cierto punto divertido como se comportaban en las fiestas o cualquier evento de corte social, él obviamente no hablaba con personas nuevas, ella ocasionalmente (a veces ni entre ellos lo hacían), no bailaban, no participaban en cualquier juego o algo que representara interacción entre las personas (al menos Kai, Nidia a veces se animaba), pero podían pasar la noche tomando, eran como muy buenos amigos, pero para ambos se sabían algo mas.

Max, Rei y Mariah habían entrado a mediados del mes, Nidia y sus amigas seguían en sus estudios, Kai entró a un curso ahí mismo de edición y producción de video, solo Tala y Nidia sabían que quería estudiar en el extranjero y solo Tala de su plan para arruinar a Boris, era eso lo que le impedía irse, no quería moverse de ahí hasta que no resolviera todo y para que no fuera tiempo perdido se metió al curso.

Y Tyson… bueno Tyson no entró a la universidad, decidió tomarse una suerte de año sabático (como si se lo mereciera) y analizar bien las opciones, de milagro salió de la prepa y su abuelo no quería que equivocara la carrera, así que le dio permiso.

Octubre comenzó con una sorpresa para Kai, un día se despertó con la novedad que Tala y Bryan estaban en su sala (él nunca ponía seguro a su puerta principal, por eso todos entraban cuando querían).

Bryan se había unido al ejército ruso, estaba en el área de logística e iba a Japón a unos entrenamientos en una base japonesa cercana. Tala había comenzado uniéndose a una pequeña asociación de ayuda, poco a poco se fue envolviendo en el ambiente al punto de relacionarse con casi todos lo mejores políticos rusos, lo que se le hacía casi innato era saber como trabajaba la mente del contrario, él había participado en muchas negociaciones de todo tipo, nunca estaba presente directamente (seguía sin poder llevar una plática completa) pero si detrás del que hablaba le decía que decir.

Fue a Japón a un congreso en donde le pidieron ayuda, además que había encontrado un lugar en donde le podían ayudar a afinar sus capacidades de comunicación.

Y bueno, ahí estaban los dos durmiendo en su sala, él no los despertó por no querer saber que estaban haciendo ahí, salió a correr.

Al regresar olió un extraño aroma, pensó al momento en Irina, era muy similar, hacía poco menos de un mes que se había ido y eran Tala y Bryan quienes le dijeron que estaba bien, pero ese olor era a la vez distinto, no, no era ella. Se encontró con los dos comiendo.

"_Priviet!_"

_"Priviet!" _

_"Zdrasbui!" _

Él saludo y se siguió derecho a la cocina, revisó aquello que olía, un platillo con no muy buena vista, pero si buen olor, de los tres ninguno habló, él se metió a bañar.

Cuando terminó de bañarse, se sirvió y se sentó con ellos, en realidad sabía muy bien, el sabor compensaba la mala apariencia. "Van a quedarse mucho tiempo? No quiero verlos en la sala le dan muy mal aspecto, hay un cuarto al fondo"

"Calla! Yo voy a estar poco mas de un mes" Bryan contestó irónicamente después del sarcasmo de Kai

"Yo, como 3 o 4" Tala le dijo mientras se servía un tercer plato.

Kai los miro resignado "Ah! Entonces esta bien, hay bastante piso, ojala les sea cómodo"

Siguieron hablando, jamás se toco el tema de por que estaban ahí, no era relevante realmente. Los otros se enteraron de la visita de ambos y fueron mas recurrentes sus visitas al departamento de Kai, y éste procuro no estar tanto tiempo ahí, se la pasaba con Nidia o simplemente solo.

A Nidia le cayó también de sorpresa la visita, ella misma tuvo que hacer las presentaciones por que Kai jamás lo intento, le cayó muy bien Bryan, él se había vuelto mas divertido, y con Nidia se la pasaban haciendo bromas (casi siempre puro sarcasmo) de Tala y Kai, para ella era divertido y extraño ver a otros dos como Kai, pero aún así él era diferente.

Kai les rentó un cuarto en un hotel como a 3 cuadras de su casa, y el tiempo siguió corriendo, ellos si no tenían nada que hacer se la pasaban en el departamento, solo iban a hotel a dormir (y eso a veces, par de gorrones).

Kai, Nidia, Keisha, Tala, Rei, a veces Max y Bryan, formaron una especie de grupo que gustaba de los deportes extremos, salían cuantas veces podían (a veces hasta 8 al mes) a practicarlos, todo comenzó cuando Bryan los invitó a rapelear en la base, de ahí cada que había una practica o una actividad similar los invitaba o por fuera conseguía (usando sus contactos) las actividades y el equipo, él se fue a mediados de noviembre y la última cosa que consiguió fue lanzamiento en paracaídas, fue memorable. Él se fue prometiendo que en cuanto pudiera los invitaría a un rally en Siberia. Después de que Bryan se fue, Kai y Nidia se hicieron de la costumbre de salir un par de veces al mes.

Realmente todos esos meses (desde que regreso de Japón) habían sido de las pocas etapas en su vida que pudiera calificar de buenas, y de cierto modo lo habían cambiado, su inseguridad, tensión, paranoia, todo eso había disminuido, había conseguido controlar sus recuerdos, aún le ganaban ocasionalmente pero ya no era tan recurrente, en apariencia seguía siendo el mismo, pero en el trato se notaba la diferencia, había sido labor de todos, pero sabían que en buena parte se debía a Nidia.

Comenzó la segunda mitad de Noviembre, ellos en la Bahía de Sagura, llevaban apenas dos días ahí, casi siempre viajaban a lugares sin gente, pero esta vez les falló, un grupo de universitarios lo agarraron de refugio. A ellos les molestó, pero no les importo, simplemente ignoraron a toda la gente.

Aquel día llegaron desde muy temprano a la playa, Nidia nadaba con Kai, él poco a poco se había animado a nadar con ella, siempre y cuando no hubiera nadie mas, el nadar con pants y playera no era lo mas común, a Nidia le parecía así y aunque nunca le había preguntado por que, ella si lo hacía y no le preocupaba mucho, con que estuviera él con ella, con eso era feliz. Cuando vieron que empezaba a llegar la gente salieron a comer.

Regresaron como a las 4, esta vez Kai se sentó en una roca y ella se puso a nadar, como a las 5:30 ella se dio cuenta que 3 chicos la veían, ya llevaban un buen rato, se acercaron y le hablaron "Eh guapa! Por que no vienes a nadar con nosotros?"

"Llevamos un buen rato viéndote, y si tu novio no se ánima, vente con nosotros"

"Que hace una chica tan linda con ese aburrido?"

Nidia los ignoró, Kai se había percatado de todo pero no se movió, ella se veía bastante tranquila, pero ante su indiferencia los tipos siguieron molestando y esta vez mas insistentemente, uno le tomó un brazo y tiro de él "Ven!"

"No!" Ella de un movimiento se soltó y le lanzó una mirada preocupada a Kai, con eso le basto y fue con ella.

"Mmmm… agresiva, eso me gusta" dijo uno de los muchachos.

Kai llegó detrás de ellos "No tienes a quien molestar?"

"Uy, uy! Ya llegó el novio celoso, hazte a un lado"

"Largo…" Kai hablaba bajo y seguro

"Que? Crees que vas a poder?" Fácilmente lo superaban en edad (entre 22 y 24, él tenía 17), él no contesto

"Vamos, ven con nosotros" Uno le tomó ambas manos, ésta de una patada lo tiro, otro la iba a agarrar pero Kai le dio un rápido golpe en la pierna que hizo se hundiera, otros dos se unieron, y empezar a forcejear con él, Kai se fue deshaciendo de uno tras otro, él se llevo unos golpes pero seguía como si nada, al fin todos fuera de combate, él se acerco a Nidia

"Estoy bien"

"Vámonos"

Ella iba detrás de él, cuando otro se coloco frente a él y uno mas a su lado y lo tomo del brazo "A dónde vas?"

"_Deabru! _Por que es tan necia la gente?" Y él tiro de nuevo al tipo que lo sujetaba, justo en ese momento el otro lo tomó por la playera y tiró de ella tratando de detenerlo, Kai se detuvo en seco al sentir como con la fuerza ejercida se rompía dejando al descubierto parte de su espalada, los otros al verlo se quedaron en shock, Nidia no supo que hacer, Kai soltó al tipo y con la cabeza baja se alejo caminando sin mirar ni dirigir la palabra a nadie.

Nidia iba a alcanzarlo, pero no sabía que decirle, supo que era mejor esperar, un terrible sentimiento le nació muy hondo, culpa? Tristeza?, no espero mucho tiempo, poco menos de media hora y salió a buscarlo, en el carro no había rastro de él, se veía que había ido pero no estaba, eran casi las 9 y aún no lo encontraba, ella estaba al borde de la desesperación, se acerco a una parte rocosa de la playa, y al fin lo vio sentado en una saliente

"Como diablos llego ahí?" Se acerco y trato de encontrar un modo para llegar a él, pero no había como. "Kai? Kai? Ven, no me hagas ir"

Él ni siquiera volteó, cuando levantó la cabeza, la vio escalando la pared rocosa, pero una ola llegó y la hizo perder el equilibrio, cayó al agua y él se lanzó a sacarla, tosiendo la ayudo a subir a la saliente.

"Estas loco? Como rayos llegaste aquí?"

"Nadando"

"Claro… estas bien?"

Él la soltó de inmediato y se sentó en la orilla dándole la espalda, ella lo miro confundida "No, no lo estoy"

"Que paso?"

"…"

"Kai?"

"Muchas cosas, pasaron muchas cosas"

Ella se sentó a su lado intentando ver su cara pero estaba cubierta con sus brazos, sus manos sujetaban su cabeza fuertemente como si se protegiera de algo; ella recargo su cabeza en él "Que paso?"

"Que tuve lo que merecía, lo único a lo que tenía derecho" La voz de Kai sonaba vacía, mecánica.

"Lo que te merecías?"

La mente de Kai se desconectó de nuevo, las palabras encontraron un libre cauce "Gané… yo había ganado esa vez, me costó mucho el triunfo, me negaba pelear contra ese chico, pero gane, Boris encontró un modo de 'convencerme', las constantes cargas que recorrían mi cuerpo me obligaban a no rendirme, y al final gané, me deje caer, aliviado, rendido, esperando, ansiando siquiera una palabra, algo que me hiciera ver que había hecho algo bien, que era capaz de eso… pero un golpe me mandó al muro, él sujeto mi brazo levantándome en el aire…"

Flashback

"Así que el pequeño Kai no pelea si no se le motiva? Pues vamos a ver si eso es cierto. Llevas ya cierto tiempo aquí, deberías saber que a casi todos los dejamos descansar tras cada triunfo, pero lástima que no sea tu caso, te prepararemos para tu siguiente combate."

Boris lo soltó, dos hombres se acercaron y lo arrastraron a una celda, ahí le encadenaron ambas manos y las levantaron por encima de la cabeza, Boris llegó con un látigo, uno tras otro los golpes lo mandaban a un estado inconsciente, perdió absolutamente la cuenta, no quería pensar en ellos, después de 15 mn se detuvo y ahí se quedó uno, dos días?.

Cuando lo soltaron cayó en su espalda, él apenas y consiguió a girarse a causa del dolor. Boris lo aventó a otra celda, ahí había apenas un poco de comida y medio vaso de agua que rápidamente desaparecieron, él durmió muy poco. La puerta fue abierta y Kai alcanzó a ver a Boris, trató inútilmente de alejarse, no había modo de huir de ahí. Boris le tomó ambas manos y lo levantó, Kai jadeaba tratando de regular su respiración, ocultar su miedo y detener las pocas lágrimas que derramaba.

"_Zlabi chilabiek! Nie zlietzi!_ (Muchacho débil! No lágrimas!)"

Le dio un golpe en la cara y lo arrastró fuera de la celda incluso de la abadía, en uno de los patios le ató ambas manos a una cadena que pendía de un poste,

"Bueno, creo que no podemos romper la tradición, ahí está tu descanso"

Kai no supo donde estaba, desde que se acercaba a la puerta no había abierto los ojos, hacia semanas quizá meses que no veía la luz del sol y ésta le acuchillaba los ojos, no pudo abrirlos hasta casi 3 horas después, el sol había bajado un poco, y pudo al fin contemplar el lugar.

Había un poco de pasto y uno que otro árbol, colocó sus manos en el piso, la sensación del pasto, la textura, el olor, lo tranquilizaron; pero no pudo relajarse por completo, la espalda le ardía como el infierno, reviso con la mirada de nuevo el lugar y levanto la vista al cielo, una capa de nubes que rodeaba el sol y lo verde de los árboles le indicaron que era verano.

Pasaron las horas, cuando comenzaba a oscurecer levanto de nuevo la vista, la delgada capa de nubes ahora se mostraba como una enorme masa de pesados nubarrones listos para liberar agua; una gota, dos gotas, un diluvio se dejo caer sobre él, hasta ya muy noche cesó, él se estremecía con el frío, cada temblor le hacía mas insoportable el dolor en la espalda, la mañana llegó y agradeció la luz del día, no había visto un amanecer en meses, y esta vez lo disfruto como si fuera el último, nunca supo cuando lo iba a ser realmente. Poco tiempo después del amanecer lo metieron a la pequeña celda, debía estar listo para el entrenamiento.

Mas imágenes, él atado a una mesa y Boris con varios hierros ardiendo, marcándolo como si fuera ganado, una y otra vez, cuchillos recorriendo e incrustándose en su piel, golpes que seguían hasta que no quedaba inconsciente…

Fin flashback

Kai hundió su cabeza en sus piernas, Nidia al sentir que no iba a decir mas tomo la cabeza de Kai con ambos brazos y la pego a ella,

"Sujeta mi mano Kai, llora, llora por todas esas veces que no pudiste" Ella sintió unas gotas tibias recorrer sus brazos "Eso, yo estoy aquí, sujeta mi mano para que veas que no estas solo"

Nidia sintió como poco a poco él las tomaba, sonrió y bajo la vista, de nuevo sintió el tibio líquido, esta vez abrió los ojos para toparse con que no eran de Kai las lágrimas, sino de ella, él levantó la vista sorprendido

_"Zlietzi?... Pachemu?..._ (lágrimas? Porqué?)

"_Ia nie tzna… ti, radi ti…_ (yo no s… ti, por ti…)

Nidia POV

_Llanto? Yo lloró? Hace tanto que no lo hago que no pensé que fuera aún capaz, él levantó la mirada, ni una señal de lágrimas en sus ojos, pero si una confusión infinita, como si no fuera capaz siquiera de comprender lo que hacía, cuando le contesté que era por él, trato de darme una sonrisa, pero no pudo y no la necesité 'Spasiva…' (gracias) me dijo suavemente, con eso me bastaba. _

Él retiro sus brazos de la cabeza y se quitó la playera, Nidia trató de detenerlo

"No, no hagas eso, no es necesario"

"Aunque toda la vida lo niegue, esto es parte de mi, de lo que soy"

Nidia miro pasmada su pecho y espalda, algunas eran tan profundas que parecían recientes sobre todo las de quemaduras; lo abrazó y lo jaló al agua, ahí estuvieron horas, nadando bajo la luna

Regresaron al hotel como a la una, ambos iban mas tranquilos, sonriendo el uno al otro, aliviados; ella se metió a bañar, él se había sentado en el balcón, cuando su teléfono sonó, no se apresuro, al llegar a contestar ya habían colgado, al revisarlo vio que era Tyson, 17 llamadas perdidas, un escalofrío lo recorrió; que pudo haber pasado? Nada malo podía, debía ser, él se sentía muy aliviado como nunca lo estuvo en muchos años, no debía ser nada malo, no quería llamar, no saber, se resistía a marcar.

_Kai POV Y si si fuera algo malo? Anda llama, llama, tu felicidad no debe durar, nunca lo hará, anda llama, llama, veras que no me equivoco._

_Niet! _

Kai sacudió la cabeza, pero no quiso esperar, tomo el teléfono para marcar pero de nuevo sonó, se apresuro a contestar

"_Da?"_

"Kai?"

"Tyson que no tienes nada que hacer?"

"Kai, escúchame "

"Mira que hora es"

"Escúchame Kai"

"Que quieres Tyson?"

"Kai, no estoy bromeando"

Kai se negaba a pensar que eran malas noticias, enfrió su cabeza, la urgencia y seriedad en la voz de Tyson le hicieron ver que no iba a ser nada bueno "Te escucho"

"Kai… tienes que venir, lo mas pronto que puedas"

"Que pasa?"

"…es Irina"

Nidia salía del baño, escuchó el teléfono y pensó que Tala o alguien lo estaba molestando, la sonrisa con la que salió desapareció al ver la aterrada mirada de Kai, él alcanzo a decir "Voy para allá…" Y soltó el teléfono, sin voltear a verla le dijo "Nos vamos…"

Ella solo asintió y se puso a recoger todo, él se metió al baño, se cambio y se mojó la cabeza "_It can't be… _(no puede ser…)"

Entraron al carro y Kai arrancó al momento, Nidia no habló en las dos primeras horas de viaje pero su inquietante y extraño cambio de comportamiento, no era normal, vio el velocímetro, 140 km/h, algo malo había pasado

"Kai? Que pasa?"

"No sé"

"Como? Que te dijo Tyson?"

"Que tengo que estar pronto allá"

"Por que?"

Kai no contestó, el teléfono que Nidia había recogido poco antes de salir sonó de nuevo "Quieres saber?"

"Si"

"Contesta"

"Pero es tu teléfono"

No hubo mas replica, ella contestó "…"

"Kai?"

"No Nidia"

"Soy Rei, esta Kai contigo? Cómo esta?"

"Vamos para allá"

"Cómo esta?"

"…tranquilo, que paso Rei?"

"Que te dijo?"

"Nada, que tú me dirías"

"Algo le paso a Irina, es todo lo que Tyson le dijo"

"Que paso? Por que no le dices?"

"No!"

Fue la respuesta al unísono de Rei y Kai, Rei alcanzo a escuchar que Kai se negaba

"Por que?"

"Nidia, no quiero alterarlo mas, no quiero que tengan un accidente, él lo sabe por eso no quiere, no quiere arriesgarse"

Nidia entendió

"Quieres tu saber?"

"No, espero como él"

"Donde están?"

"De momento no sé, estábamos en Sagura y salimos de ahí hace como 2 horas"

"Eso esta como a 10 horas"

"Nos hicimos 8"

"Entonces llegaran como a las 9…"

"Estaremos antes de 6:30"

Rei oyo la firme voz de Kai, no objetó, si Kai lo decía así iba a ser "Cuidado…"

Colgó.

Llegaron casi a las 6am, en cuanto Kai se estacionó, bajó corriendo sin quitar las llaves. Entró en segundos a la casa y vio a Tyson y Rei sentados

"Kai!"

"Que paso…?"

Silencio, Tyson se armó de valor

"Fue inesperado, aun no se explican por que, no llevaban nada de valor realmente"

"Que paso…?"

"Fue cerca del parque, Hilary tuvo una crisis nerviosa solo eso…"

"Que paso…?"

"Max… una le rozó el brazo izquierdo… está mejor, ella… recibió dos… llegaron las ambulancias al momento, estuvo en cirugía 4 horas… pensaron que había salido bien"

"_Chierti! CHTO?! _(diablos! Que?!)"

"Irina y los otros fueron asaltados, a ella le dieron dos disparos… murió hace dos horas"

La voz de Rei (que había interrumpido a Tyson ante la desesperación de Kai) fue clara, concisa y con un aire de disculpa

"Se murió…."

Nidia que había entrado después de sacar las llaves y cerrar el carro alcanzó a escuchar todas las palabras de Rei y ver a Kai caer de rodillas, un golpe al piso, producto de su repentina ira.

"Kai…"

"_Gde? _Dónde?"

"En el hospital con los otros"

Él se fue al carro, los otros lo siguieron, condujo tan rápido como pudo, llegó e hizo lo mismo que en la casa de Tyson se bajó corriendo, los otros lo siguieron, esta vez fue Tyson quien se quedó a cerrar y sacar las llaves.

No espero a que le dieran alguna indicación, fue directo a la recepción pasando enfrente de todos (Daichi, el abuelo de Tyson, el papá de Max, Hilary y sus padres y Kenny y su madre) estos al verlo se levantaron. Kai los ignoró y preguntó "Aquí me dan información de Irina Ushakova?"

"Perdón?"

"…"

"Irina… que?"

"Ushakova"

"La mujer rusa que murió hace poco?"

Kai cerró el puño, pero jamás se alteró su voz "Si"

"Es familiar?"

"No"

"Usted la conoció?"

"Obvio"

Paciencia, paciencia, solo la mente fría de Kai pudo controlarse de no golpear a la encargada

"Sabe algo de su familia?"

"No tiene a nadie, a trabajado desde siempre con… mi… familia (mas fuerza en la presión del puño)"

"Y usted es?"

"Kai Hiwatari"

"Ella lo mencionó… supongo que querrá ver el cuerpo"

"No"

"Perdón?"

"Sólo dígame donde puedo recogerlo"

"Pero esta seguro que no quiere verlo?"

"Si"

"Kai… estás seguro?"

Rei detrás de él le preguntaba preocupado, todos lo habían ya rodeado expectantes de su reacción "Kai?"

"Si"

"Por acá sr. Hiwatari"

Kai siguió a la enfermera, los otros regresaron a la sala de espera. Cuando Kai regresó los otros se levantaron, Hilary se acercó a abrazarlo, él levantó una mano impidiendo que se acercara

"Kai?"

"Que bueno que están bien (de nuevo la voz sin emoción)"

"Sr. Hiwatari?"

Una enfermera se acercó "Ya está listo, lo va a llevar a una funeraria?"

"Crematorio"

"Necesitamos su firma y su presencia"

"Bien"

Todos se sintieron de un modo estremecidos por su forma de hablar, sin ningun trazo de emoción, tristeza o algo "Kai… voy contigo" Nidia se acercó

"No! Quédate con ellos"

"Kai… amigo…"

"Que Tyson?"

"Deja que alguien te acompañe"

"Hagan lo que quieran"

Nidia y Rei se adelantaron pero Hilary la detuvo "Deja que vaya Rei"

En el crematorio, Kai jamás se movió de la ventana desde donde se observaba el féretro incendiarse, Rei a su lado no hablo, después de que les informaron que pronto les entregarían las cenizas, Rei se animo a iniciar la conversación "Por que no quisiste ver el cuerpo?"

"Por que siempre es mejor quedarse con la mejor imagen que tuviste de la persona viva"

"Pero es una parte del duelo, así se realiza la disculpa final"

"Yo no tengo nada que disculparle…"

Kai habló con Max y con Hilary, se le hacía muy raro, tenía un extraño presentimiento, ellos le dijeron que ella había llegado apenas ese día por la tarde, que se veía muy agitada, y al oír que él estaba de viaje salieron a buscar a Tala, pero jamás lo encontraron, de regreso unos tipos quisieron asaltarlos, a pesar de que ninguno presento pelea los ladrones les dispararon… por que?

Después de la cremación, se negó a hacer cualquier clase de evento religioso o funeral, y desapareció por casi 3 días, para los otros cayó una especie de pesar, aunque no la conocieron casi nada si sentían esa tristeza por Kai, por que parecía que él no era capaz de hacerlo. Nidia se sentía inútil al no haber podido hacer nada por él, por que de cierto modo, todo le recordó a la muerte de su abuela, era algo que no le dijo a Kai, no la había superado aun, aun se volvía impotente con la muerte de alguien importante para algun conocido suyo.

Tala apareció al día siguiente, al enterarse se culpó asimismo por no estar. Cuando Kai regresó todos pensaron que iba a estar devastado, por el contrario regresó como si nada, su misma actitud antes de la muerte de Irina, por supuesto esto desconcertó a todos, Nidia y los otros lo cuestionaron por separado, pero él afirmaba que ya había pasado, Nidia (estando con Rei y Hilary) supieron la razón.

"Tu lo dijiste, tú al principio no te sentiste triste, yo si, ya no"

Él le sonrió y le dio un beso como antes, su voz, todo era como antes, pero casi todos notaron que algo en él se había perdido.

Cuando noviembre iba a terminar, Tala regresó a vivir al departamento de Kai. Trató por todos los medios de hacerlo hablar, que liberara su pérdida, pues Tala sabía que él se sentía responsable de la muerte de Irina, aunque no había conexión lógica, él sentía que Boris estaba detrás de eso. Según Max, ella le dijo que tenía que decirle algo muy importante a Kai, pero nunca hubo tiempo, jamás supo de que se trataba.

Kai lo veía y sólo le dijo un poco, había ido a Tanegashima y ahí soltó las cenizas al viento, se negaba a que un montón de tierra lo atara a Japón, así que tratando de pensar que ella podía estar en todos lados no había necesidad, le agradaba mas esa idea. Pero jamás mencionó de sentimientos, depresión o tristeza.

Flashback-Kai POV

(Sentado en lo alto de un faro) _Y aquí estoy, mi único vínculo con ese pasado feliz se ha ido, estoy absolutamente solo, están Nidia, Tala y el resto, pero nadie que me recuerde de niño disfrutando algo, las únicas memorias que me gustaría conservar, pero ya solo queda mi mente para recordarlas (_se levanta y con la primer ráfaga libera las cenizas"Gracias por todo"

De pronto sintió algo húmedo en la cara, pensó que era la brisa, no, era mas pesado, lluvia? Levantó la vista, pero había unas cuantas nubes sin rastro de lluvia, colocó su mano en su cara, unas cuantas lágrimas fueron derramadas por un breve instante, aun podía, aun.

Boris y Voltaire no habían hecho su trabajo bien.

Fin Flashback-Kai POV

Y noviembre terminó, diciembre creó un nerviosismo en Kai y Tala, era cuestión de semanas (tres) para que su incertidumbre cesara, conforme los días pasaban se acrecentaba.

Era 10, Tala le pidió su carro para ir a Nagano a una entrevista, como él no tenía nada que hacer aquel día se lo dio, la tarde se la había pasado en casa de Tyson, después se fue con Nidia a la universidad, se pasaron el resto de la tarde en su dormitorio tirados en el sillón viendo TV, como a las 10 pm se fue, andar sin carro no era impedimento para ir a su casa.

Se despidió de Nidia y Rashua, que se había unido a ellos en el ocio, había salido del estacionamiento del campus, era jueves y no había gente en las calles cercanas, iba a cruzar una avenida cuando sintió un punzante dolor en el hombro, rápidamente su mano lo tocó, algo extraño se había clavado en él, lo tomó y lo revisó, un dardo; eso lo intranquilizo y comenzó a correr, se sintió mareado, debilitado, su mirada se desenfocó un instante, justo en el momento en que una camioneta a gran velocidad se impactaba contra él.

Lo mandó volando contra un árbol, se sintió adolorido, mas mareado, trato de levantarse pero cayo dándose cuenta que tenía la pierna izquierda lastimada, sacudió la cabeza, aprovecho el tronco para apoyarse, cuando miro al frente vio la camioneta y unas personas bajando, se acercaban a él. Todo era borroso, no distinguía caras ni movimientos, de pronto sintió un golpe en el estómago, trató de defenderse, eran cuatro hombres, no pudo hacer mucho, el impacto y lo que fuera que le había inyectado el dardo inutilizaban sus movimientos y reflejos, lo doblegaron y cayó de rodillas, jadeando y tosiendo sangre, entre dos lo sujetaron y lo hicieron ponerse de pie, no había modo imaginable o posible de escapar, otro le levanto la cabeza, su mirada reparó en una quinta sombra, se acercaba a él, pudo oír que sonreía, trato de distinguir quien era, pero la voz le dio su respuesta.

"Bienvenido a casa Kai…"

* * *

(1) Un platillo ruso

Algo complicado, espero la larga lectura haya valido la pena, adios! Gracias!

Ikusi arte!


	13. Ocho meses

Kaixo! Hola! al fin toy aquí de nuevo, y... con la historia a un pasito del final, vaya al fin lo conseguí (eeeeehhhh! -yo solita me hecho porras-),gracias, por los reviews!

Bueno, en éste cambie un poco la estructura de la narración... algo así como "Las estaciones de la Vida" de Kim-Kiduk... bueno, va por meses, así abarco estos ocho meses que le dan título. Cada mes es como una especie de subcapítulo...esa es la idea.

En la parte final de julio, con lo que Boris le hace a Kai es como en la película "Misery" escrita por Stephen King (p'quienes la hayan visto sabrán de que habló)...

Me retiro, ojala les agrade... y una pregunta final... que es mejor? capítulos largos pero un poco tardados o cortos mas constantes? eso va pal siguiente que voy a escribir.

Spasiva!

* * *

**----------------------------**

**Bociem Meziati (Ocho meses)**

**---------------------------**

**Preludio **

Kai POV

_Recupere de momento la conciencia, fue un sueño? Una camioneta me atropelló, no, eso no fue un sueño, el dolor lo delata, unos hombres me golpearon y después su voz… no, tranquilo, si fuera él no estarías en una cama, quizá estoy en el hospital… pero no huele a hospital…_

Kai no había abierto los ojos ni había dado señales de haber recuperado la conciencia, no había un solo ruido, parecía no haber nadie, abrió poco a poco los ojos. Nada, no había nadie ahí, se sentó, el lugar le recordó de cierto modo al cuarto que rentó en Vitebsk, era apenas un poco mas grande pero tenía lo mínimo, hasta una TV.

"Dónde diablos?"

"Así que no recuerdas lo que te dije?"

Kai oyó la voz de Boris, fue tomado completamente por sorpresa, desde cuando estaba ahí? Se levantó y trato de alejarse, cayó pesadamente, no se había dado cuenta que se de su tobillo derecho pendía una cadena conectada al piso

"Boris?"

"No recuerdas lo que te dije? Bienvenido a casa… a tu nueva casa"

"De que hablas?"

"Uno trata de hacerle la vida fácil a la gente, pero la gente no quiere y empiezan los problemas; quieren hacerse los héroes y mira donde vienen a dar"

Kai trabajosamente se levantó "Que?"

"Que quisiste hacerte el listo, y si no me doy cuenta te hubieras salido con la tuya, pero supongo que te gusta esta vida y mas vale que cooperes… no querras saber que va a pasar "

"Que quieres decir?"

"No juegues conmigo! Tu sabes bien! Eso de querer quitarme todo, pero ya veras, muchachos!" Kai reaccionó muy tarde, 3 hombres lo sujetaron y lo hicieron hincarse "Óyeme bien rata! No quiero problemas contigo o esto (dijo señalando el lugar) no va a durar!"

Uno le puso unas esposas y Boris prosiguió

"Ya te veré en unos días a ver si aceptas mi nueva propuesta"

"Vete al diablo!"

"No Kai… no es necesario, estas con él"

Los hombres lo soltaron hasta que Boris salió, él se sentó en el piso recargado en la cama "Tranquilo, tranquilo… ya saldremos de esta…"

Pasaron poco mas de dos semanas, al principio pocos se inquietaron ante la desaparición de Kai, a la semana Tala sospechaba lo peor, Nidia estaba muy inquieta, aunque no sabía nada del plan sospechaba algo malo, al igual que Rei.

Día 27 de Diciembre, ahora si estaban todos intranquilos, no podían imaginar que había pasado, Tala decidió reunirlos a todos y contarles su teoría, además de lo que Kai planeaba.

Rei, Max, Hilary, Tyson, Kenny, Nidia y Tala reunidos alrededor de una mesa, "Que pasa Tala? Sabes algo? Sabes dónde esta Kai?"

"No… pero… saben que día es hoy?"

" 27"

"Bueno si, pero… supongo que no, hoy es el cumpleaños de Kai… hoy él iba a reclamar todo"

"Que no había renunciado?"

"No… él no lo hizo, inválido el acuerdo, si iba a hacer posesión de todo, eso solo Irina y yo los sabíamos, como le dijiste a Kai, Max que ella tenía que decirle algo, él pensó que Boris estuvo detrás de todo, aunque no hay modo lógico"

"Entonces… crees que Boris es el que provocó la desaparición de Kai?"

"Quisiera pensar que no, pero no encuentro otra razón"

"Él se siente culpable por la muerte de Irina, quizá se alejó para no ponernos en peligro"

"Culpable? Él te lo dijo Nidia?"

"No, pero no era necesario, es obvio por su actitud"

"Ojala y sea eso cierto, por si acaso Bryan está consiguiendo una orden de cateo en todas las propiedades de Boris, si él se niega es que hay algo, y si no, lo tenemos que encontrar"

Nidia se levantó y dándole la espalda a Tala le dijo "Y si no regresa… y si no esta… eso significa que… Boris… Kai…" Ella se dejó caer de rodillas

"Boris no puede matar a Kai"

"Que? Por qué?"

"Por que Kai hizo un testamento, le deja todo al Sr. D., Kai sabía del riesgo y pensó en eso por si algo le pasaba, esto Boris no lo sabe, pero necesita la firma de Kai para adueñarse de todo, Boris no lo puede matar"

"Pero donde está?..."

En esa semana los continuos intentos de Kai por salir solo hicieron que acortaran la cadena de su pie, reduciendo sus movimientos al mínimo, apenas y sentarse en la cama, jamás le quitaron las esposas y como se negaba a comer lo hicieron comer por la fuerza dañándole la garganta, Boris no había vuelto a aparecer y seguía sin tener idea de donde estaba.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuantos días llevaba ahí, o si era de día o de noche, desde su último intento (4 días atrás) lo habían mantenido fuertemente sedado.

Al fin apareció Boris "Vaya! Aun sigues siendo tan necio"

Kai oía su voz muy lejana y solo veía una oscura y borrosa sombra, no era capaz siquiera de contestarle "Hagan algo!"

Alguien llegó con una jeringa "Esta seguro? Esto puede provocar un choque nervioso"

"Solo hazlo! No le va a pasar nada"

Después de asegurarse que no podía mover las manos con otra cadena sujeta a las esposas y la cama lo inyectaron, el líquido al instante lo hizo reaccionar, se levantó y cayó de golpe, respiraba agitadamente tratando de regular su ritmo cardiaco.

"Bueno, ahora que tengo toda tu atención… aquí esta mi nueva propuesta, vas a firmar un nuevo acuerdo, similar al anterior pero con tu firma real"

"Y si no?" La voz de Kai era apenas audible y comprensible

"Si no? Yo que tu ni siquiera lo consideraría, créeme no va a ser grato para ti"

"Jódete!"

"Mmm… como quieras, por cierto, no es memorable? Con éste son 10 tus cumpleaños que celebramos juntos, 6 en la abadía, aquel en Washington, ese en el Kurdeztan y ese otro en Ginza… y ahora aquí, aunque de seguir así quizá no sea el último, _Udashni izpalniat Kai!_ (feliz cumpleaños Kai!)"

Kai se estremeció, no podía creer que fuera ya 27, no había modo de que los otros supieran de su situación, de dónde estaba… y esa frase solo le atraía el miedo y el dolor de las imágenes congeladas en su cabeza, ese día Boris se complacía en lastimarlo mas, sin mas razón que la fecha de su nacimiento, le había hecho ver que nadie podía alegrarse de eso, ni siquiera él. Pero mantuvo el temple frío, no iba a dejar ganar a Boris, no iba a dejar que quebrara su espíritu, lo único que no había podido hacer nunca y era la señal que nunca había ganado.

Ocho meses

**Enero **

Hilary POV

_Casí se ha cumplido un mes de que Kai desapareció, Bryan aun no consigue la orden, Boris siempre ha sido un hombre con muchos trucos, ahora con el dinero sabrá manipular a las autoridades, si lo que Tala dijo es cierto… todos estamos en un peligro real, esa armada que Boris prepara va a ser una amenaza para todos, Kai, por que no pediste ayuda? Por qué quisiste salvarnos a todos poniéndote ante tal peligro? Y lo peor es que no sabemos si estas vivo y en que condiciones, quizá fuiste a dar con ese enfermo que te marcó en cuerpo y vida… pero dónde puedes estar? Aun no hay señales de ti… _

**Febrero **

Bryan al fin consiguió la orden, y en un solo día revisaron palmo a palmo todas las instalaciones de las empresas y propiedades que Boris tenía, pero no hubo nada, ni negación de Boris, ni rastro de Kai o del armamento acumulado, nadie podía creer que Boris hubiera desaparecido todo, cuando se cumplieron dos meses de la desaparición hubo un reportaje completo de una televisora japonesa sobre el caso de Kai, Mariah y su equipo en China lo solicitaron y aportaron toda la información, su idea era que entre mas gente lo viera había mas posibilidades de que alguien supiera donde estaba Kai, pero fue peor.

Era 12, dos días atrás habían hecho el cateo, todos estaban desolados pues sus esperanzas de encontrar alguna pista de Kai se habían esfumado, Mariah y Lee (tenía un mes que se había mudado con Rei –otro gorrón-) llegaron a la casa de Tyson, ese día había llegado Bryan a darles información mas completa de la revisión, Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Max, Tala, Bryan estaban ahí, Mariah llegó gritando

"Prendan la TV, canal 172!"

"Mariah espera!"

"No Rei, esto no puede esperar"

La encendieron, acababan de dar otra noticia

"Que?"

"Espera! "

Después pasaron el reportaje sobre Kai, dijeron todo cuanto pudieron incluso lo del testamento, al terminar Mariah sonrió "Y?"

Tala soltó el vaso que tenía en la mano "Quién hizo eso? Quién les dio esa información?"

"Nosotros..." Contestó Mariah temerosa al oír la molestia de Tala.

"Tranquilo Tala, solo quisieron ayudar y yo creo que fue buena idea"

"No lo entiendes Rei? Boris no sabía nada del testamento, no creo que le alegre oírlo"

"Ahora, si es que Kai está con Boris va a redoblar la seguridad para que nadie sepa que esta ahí, dónde sea que este…"

Bryan, Tala y Rei se miraron preocupados, esto iba de mal en peor, y no solo para ellos. Por que en efecto, Boris no sabía del testamento, su idea era hacer firmar a Kai, perderlo en algún punto del planeta, lejos pero vivo, pero con eso cambió todo, ahora lo mantendría con él, firmara o no, pensaba irle minando la conciencia, un trato peor que el de la abadía para romper su voluntad y conciencia, hacer lo que no pudo antes y usarlo como Voltaire lo uso, eso respondía mejor a sus necesidades y representaba un nuevo reto, a él le gustaban los retos.

Pero aun con todas las decisiones tomadas no pudo dejar de sentir ira, no pensó que Kai hiciera eso y se deshizo de todo miramiento. Por consejo de sus asesores lo había mantenido en aquel cuarto, según ellos con el buen trato (cual?) él iba a acceder a firmar, pero ya era suficiente de eso.

Esos dos meses Kai se la había pasado de la conciencia a la inconsciencia casi siempre sedado, en sus intentos por escapar había conseguido identificar la ubicación de dos teléfonos, pero ninguna salida o señal de donde estaba, además eso le había traído mas drogas, movimiento mínimo y uno que otro golpe, pero nada mas serio.

Boris ordeno que lo sacaran y lo llevaran a la parte baja del lugar, Kai sintió como le quitaban la cadena del pie, se hacía el inconsciente, lo sacaron y cuando pasaban por un gran salón supo donde estaba, en Oslak, la casa de invierno en donde había ido a patinar con Irina en dos ocasiones. Golpeó a los 3 hombres que lo llevaban, no fueron mucho problema, corrió a un teléfono inalámbrico y marcó

"Si?"

"Max…?"

"Kai! Dónde estás? Com…"

Kai corría por el complejo de pasillos tratando de recordar una salida "Escúchame Max, estoy… bien… diles a todos…."

La voz se cortó de pronto

"Kai? Kai?"

"Boris?... Max! En Oslak!"

La comunicación se cortó

Kai sintió una carga recorrer su cuerpo, cayó al piso y vio a Boris frente a él sosteniendo una suerte de macana eléctrica, de una patada lo aventó e hizo soltara el teléfono, apenas y consiguió decirle a Max donde estaba, de nuevo otra fuerte descarga "Escuchen, nos vamos en 4 horas, que todo este listo!"

Ël arrastró a Kai hasta donde estaban los cuerpos de aquellos a los que golpeó, éste luchaba por mantenerse consciente alcanzo a escuchar tres disparos, uno para cada guardia, después la voz de Boris "Necesito 5 de ustedes que se crean capaces de controlar a esto"

Dijo y aventó a Kai a un lado de los cuerpos. Los hombres recibieron las instrucciones, llevarlo abajo y jamás dejarlo solo, cuando se lo llevaron Boris agregó.

"Haz comprobado que mi teoría es cierta, tu eres el único culpable de lo que te pasa, todo pudo haber sido mas fácil para ti, ahora…"

En cuanto la comunicación se cortó Max corrió a la sala, ahí estaban Tyson y Daichi, les dijo todo y hablaron con Tala, en menos de media hora ahí estaban todos, Max repitió una y otra vez la breve llamada Kai, comprobaron que si estaba con Boris y en una propiedad que no estaba registrada, Bryan pidió mandaran fuerzas hacía aquel lugar, él, Tala, Rei, Nidia y Tyson volaron hacía allá en cuanto pudieron.

A Kai lo tuvieron con las manos encadenadas sobre la cabeza casi dos horas, Boris estaba furioso, después de estar haciendo pasar corrientes eléctricas a través del cuerpo de Kai lo dejo caer pesadamente al piso

"Lo ves? Tu eres el único que a atraído tanta miseria a tu vida, y créeme lo malo para ti es que no solo a la tuya, también a la mía! Por tu estúpida llamada ahora tengo que mover todo, pero aunque estaba preparado para eso, no por ello no vas a recibir tu castigo, esto apenas fue el comienzo… atenlo, amordácenlo y véndenle los ojos, lo quiero en media hora en el carro."

Boris dio las órdenes y salió, el traslado fue una mezcla de sonidos diversos, maldiciones, gritos, disculpas, comentarios vagos y uno que otro golpe para Kai, por que él fue tratado como un equipaje mas, una cosa que debía ser movida como las demás, le habían atado con cuerdas mas fuerte de lo que realmente necesitaba, además de eso pesadas cadenas, la mordaza apretaba en exceso su noca solo le permitía respirar por la nariz, los 6 días del traslado fueron eternidades para él, el fuerte sedante lo mantuvo incapaz de hundirse en sus pensamientos.

Los otros llegaron después de 10 horas, el ejército había llegado apenas dos horas atrás, no encontraron nada, era obvio que habían estado ahí, pero ningún rastro… de nada mas, Bryan se maldijo asimismo, quizá si hubiera estado ahí hubiera podido moverse mas rápido, y hubiera… podido hacer algo por Kai. Pero no había ninguna pista de a donde se habían ido, nada.

**Marzo **

Kai POV

_Oscuridad, es lo único que ha rodeado desde que llegamos aquí, era como regresar a la abadía, siempre encadenado y en aquella pequeña celda, siempre oscuridad. Boris me golpeo durante un buen rato, no agua ni comida casi una semana, ahora si comería aquello que rechacé en el otro lugar, él quiere obligarme a que lo llame señor… a ese parásito? Eso me atrajo mas golpes, pero no va a ganar… solo algo, algo de él jamás se apartó de mi cabeza, en realidad yo siempre he sido el causante de todas las desgracias de mi vida? _

Max POV

_Las cosas no marchan bien, han pasado mas de tres meses, a la fuerza hemos tenido que regresar a nuestras actividades, Tala y obviamente Nidia son los mas afectados, Rei trata de no demostrarlo pero esta igual, regresaron de Rusia derrotados y deprimidos, estábamos como al principio, sin ninguna pista, bueno, sabíamos que estaba con Boris, pero no era nada reconfortante. Ahora es que me he dado cuenta de cuan importante es Kai, nunca hacía nada por nosotros, en apariencia, pero realmente nos hace falta. Tan solo en recordar el miedo en su voz al nombrar a Boris me dan escalofríos y su urgencia al decirme donde estaba… él no está bien, no le gusta, pero seguimos sin saber donde está ahora. _

**Abril **

Tyson POV

_Abril, es difícil creer que alguien está perdido, así solo así, hacen todo lo posible por buscarlo pero parece que nada funciona, hace tanto que no vemos a Nidia, después de que supieron que no había nada en Rusia, ella casi no viene por acá. Esta llegando el momento en que elija una carrera, pero no puedo concentrarme en nada. Quizá sea cierta la teoría de Max, cada uno asumió un papel en el equipo, cuando nos separamos cada uno se llevo una parte de cada uno, ahora que Kai no ha estado realmente nos falta algo. _

**Mayo **

Kai POV

_Mas de dos meses aquí, esta maldita oscuridad comienza a jugar con mi mente, si no fuera por que Boris esta esperando que la desesperación me haga aceptar sus órdenes no sabría cuanto tiempo llevo, tiempo atrás él me dijo que era 4 de mayo, él sabe que sabiendo cuanto tiempote estado aquí puedo desesperarme mas, casi 5 meses, me estoy empezando a cansar, pensé que podría soportarlo, pero es peor que en la abadía, cuando menos allá podía salir, podía caminar, hablar con alguien, pero aquí, este encierro, las cadenas que no me dejan levantarme, la misma oscuridad, los mismo golpes, los mimos gritos… pero es peor. No sé exactamente que día será, no sé si fue hace poco o mucho que Boris vino, la noche y el día pasan sin que yo sea capaz de notarlo, esta maldita oscuridad… estoy empezando a cansarme… _

Eran mediados de mayo, cuando Boris entró a la celda, soltó las cadenas del muro

"Levántate!"

Kai POV _Maldición, esta maldita luz, una pequeña antorcha, es solo una antorcha y siento como si fueran mil flashes directo a mis ojos _

Kai a tientas encontró la pared y con apoyo de ésta se levantó

"Camina!"

Trato de dar un paso pero cayó al piso

"Patético! Arriba y camina!"

"No puedo!" Kai se sorprendió asimismo de escuchar su voz, hacía tanto que no hablaba

"No puedes?"

Tres hombres lo sacaron arrastrando hasta un pequeño cuarto hay lo hicieron ponerse de pie, él jamás pudo abrir los ojos

"Eso es?"

"Si esto"

Oyó la voz de Boris y de otro hombre, "eso" de lo que hablaban era él.

"Apenas y se mantiene en pie, que te hace pensar que va a aguantar, sólo míralo"

"Lo hará, ya lo veras"

"Bueno, nos vemos en 5 días"

"Hecho!"

Kai pudo entre abrir los ojos, un hombre de cabello corto y rizado, piel negra, hablaba ingles, éste le dio una última mirada y sonrió, cerró los ojos y se sintió arrastrado de nuevo. Lo sacaron hasta una especie de alberca pero subterránea.

"No puedes caminar? No puedes caminar, no puedes nadar…" Dijo y lo aventaron al agua "… no puedes nadar, no vas a vivir"

El agua helada lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, el frío lo mando de golpe a la inconsciencia.

Kai POV _No, no, no puedo terminar aquí y así, muévete! Muévete! _

Poco a poco sus piernas y brazos se movieron, llegó a la superficie y pudo distinguir la orilla, nado tanto como pudo, llegó a la orilla y sacó la mitad de su cuerpo, las fuerzas lo abandonaron justo ahí, ya no pudo mas.

"Lo dije una vez y lo repito, eres patético!"

Una patada en el estomago y lo mandó de regreso al agua "Sáquenlo, denle algo caliente y chequen sus heridas debe estar listo dentro de cuatro días"

"Pero Sr…. 4 días? No creo"

"No oíste bien? Lo estará"

Kai abrió los ojos de golpe, la luz lo cegó al principio, distinguió un hombre frente a él y trató de moverse pero sus manos seguían encadenadas, estaba en una cama, parecía ser hospital, obviamente no podía serlo, pero había medicinas y aparatos similares a los de uno.

"Tranquilízate esto te va a ayudar"

"Donde?"

"Aquí… es lo único que te puedo decir, no te hagas mas difícil esto, el rápido movimiento te daño unos tendones es mejor que no trates de forzarte, toma"

Él le acerco un vaso con una especie de té, Kai lo tomó de golpe sin importarle lo caliente que estaba.

"Relájate, tus heridas van cerrando bien, las que siguen abiertas aun no se infectan, eso es bueno, tienes aun un par de costillas rotas, las otras… bueno ya no están rotas, te acomode el hombro dislocado…"

"Que paso?"

"No sé, solo me dijeron que curara tus heridas, eso es todo, me prohibieron decirte algo mas"

Kai se topó con los grises ojos del hombre, era ya un poco mayor quizá mas de 50, el hombre sonrió pero Kai apartó su mirada

"Toma, come se ve que te hace falta"

Le acercó un plato con un poco de comida, al ver la duda en la mirada de Kai agregó

"Tranquilo, no tiene nada, es parte de la mía"

No le insistió otra vez, empezó a comer

"Listo, recuéstate y trata de descansar, ellos no tardaran"

Él se recostó, poco después llegaron los hombres con Boris y lo aventaron de nuevo a la celda.

**Junio **

Ese cuidado que al final tuvieron con Kai fue por una sencilla razón, después de los 5 días que el hombre había mencionado lo sacaron del lugar, ojos vendados y encadenado, lo aventaron y le quitaron la venda y las cadenas, era una especie de ring, infinidad de voces y gritos lo aturdieron; las luces, la gente lo intimidaron por un instante. Un hombre frente a él y el golpe que recibió le dieron una posible respuesta, Boris quería que peleara, volteó a verlo y le dijo

"Ni lo sueñes!"

"Ah no?"

El otro hombre, por mucho mayor que él en edad y peso le tomó el brazo y lo giró, una patada, dos golpes en la cabeza y lo hizo a un lado

"Pelea o muere! Así de fácil"

Una y otra vez, un día tras otro, así un mes. Jamás lo habían derrotado y se volvió célebre, llegaba a tener hasta 3 peleas al día, después del mes estaba exhausto, si peleaba era por que como dijo Boris 'pelea o muere', él no mató a nadie, pero supo que muchos si peleaban a morir, él aun se aferraba al recuerdo de los meses con Nidia, con los otros, sus viajes, todo era lo único que lo había mantenido vivo, su cuerpo estaba desecho, pelea tras pelea le daban atención médica mínima 'para que siga en pie' como Boris decía, esa esperanza de poder huir y sus conocimientos de pelea le habían dado esas victorias.

Eran finales de junio, Kai seguía sin saber donde estaba, esperando la siguiente pelea unos hombres se acercaron a Boris. A él lo mantenían a un lado, 4 hombres lo cuidaban sujetando las esposas, uno de esos hombres se acercaba ahora a él.

"Así que no estas en venta? Mmm… si apostaras Boris serías muy rico"

"No me hace falta el dinero, si hago que pelee es por otra razón, a parte de divertirme, claro!"

Kai le escupió y Boris le dio un golpe en la cabeza mandándolo al piso "No te hagas el valiente idiota, sáquenlo! Esta va a ser buena, dos contra uno"

De milagro Kai salió vivo de esa, dos tipos se fueron al mismo tiempo contra él, si no fuera por una bala perdida que uno de ellos recibió no hubiera ganado, lo sacaron casi inconsciente, mientras sacaban a los otros en un momento de distracción el hombre de hacía un rato se volvió a acercar, le dio un pequeño teléfono y una nota, era el mismo hombre negro que vio y que mencionó los cinco días, guardó todo en la bolsa de su pantalón justo antes de que los hombres lo volvieran a inmovilizar y vendar.

Después en la celda revisó la nota. 'Sé que no estás a gusto ahí. Si quieres pelear para mí, llama.'

Y venía el número, Kai sonrió como no lo había hecho hacía mucho, "_Obmanuti…_ (iluso)" Él escondió el teléfono en una esquina de la celda, por primera vez desde que llego ahí durmió tranquilo, una nueva esperanza se había abierto.

**Julio **

Rei POV

_Parece que se ha olvidado todo, como si nadie recordara que Kai no esta, todo parece igual, pero no es así, todos saben que no, fue como un acuerdo muto, ya nadie lo menciona pero adentro sabemos que no está. Nidia rara vez se aparece por aquí, según Umi ha estado viajando, buscándolo. Tala se la pasa entre Rusia y Japón, le hemos dicho que viva en el departamento de Kai, pero se niega, yo haría lo mismo. El Sr. D. nos dijo que no perdiéramos la esperanza, pero él fue el primero en perderla y a nosotros no nos queda mucha. _

Kai junto todas las pistas que tenía, después de medir tiempos de cuando lo sacaban, lo metían y le daban comida, el descanso de los guardias (el suponía que era la noche), todo para llamar, no sabía cuanto tiempo tenía para llamar, así que repaso una y otra vez todo: gente negra, hablaban inglés y español, las peleas, las apuestas, el número del hombre, el olor a mar y el clima tropical; suponía que podía estar en América, pero no seguro de donde, no podía reconocer algún acento, y marcó…

De nuevo marcó a la casa de Tyson, era tarde y siempre se reunían ahí después de la escuela a comer, Rei, Max, Hilary, obviamente Tyson y Daichi, Rei contestó.

"Bueno?"

"Rei?"

"Si, quién habla?"

La garganta de Kai se había desgastado mucho por la falta de agua y su voz era muy áspera. "Rei, soy Kai… pon el altavoz, reúne a todos los que estén contigo, no tengo mucho y no creo poder repetirlo"

"Kai? Como estás? Estas bien? Te fuimos a busca a…"

"Rei, hazlo por favor…"

Rei corrió con el teléfono a donde todos estaban

"Que pasa Rei?"

"Shhh! Es Kai"

"Qué?"

"Kai?"

"Estoy aquí…"

"Como estás?"

"Mal… ya me estoy cansando…"

"Hacemos todo lo que podemos, dónde estas?"

"No sé, no sé, escuchen…aquí la gente es en su mayoría negra, hablan inglés y español, parece que está cerca del mar, hace calor… organizan peleas clandestinas por diversión y apuestan mucho dinero, 4876178759, ese es el número de un hombre de aquí, digánle a Bryan que rastree éste número y ese otro… es todo lo que tengo, no sé mas, por favor dénselo en cuanto puedan no sé cuanto vaya a durar"

"Que hora es?"

"No sé, creo que es de noche"

"Peleas?"

"…"

"Kai?"

"Sigo vivo, pero yo mismo sé que no estoy bien, díganle a todos…a Nidia, a Tala, que sigo vivo…"

"Todos te buscan, todos los demás equipos saben y te buscan…"

"Pero adónde? Por favor… no creo soportar mucho tiempo ya… estoy muy cansado"

"Kai, esfuerzáte, te vamos a encontrar"

"Conseguiste llegar a un teléfono? Has podido salir?"

"Un hombre que quiere pelee para él me lo dio"

"Por que no lo llamaste? Quizá te podría ayudar a salir"

"Solo muerto hubiera salido de aquí si le hablaba"

"Y tienes razón!"

Kai y los otros se estremecieron, Boris gritaba desde afuera abriendo la celda

"No! Háganlo por favor, yo…"

Se oyó un golpe, Boris pateó a Kai haciéndolo soltar el teléfono "Pero que reunión! Tal vez esto sea lo que me faltaba, ahora si tengo una razón para matarte"

"No!"

"Relájate Tyson, aún sigo pensando que a pesar de lo inservible que es, me sea mas útil vivo que muerto"

"Solo hagan lo que les dije, no lo escu..."

"Cállate!"

Otro golpe

"Kai?"

"No ven lo débil que su amigo es? Un golpe y ya está inconsciente, para mi suerte no sabe dónde está y no servirá de nada todo lo que les haya dicho y… en cuanto a este teléfono tendré que hacerle una visita al sr. Richards, de la cual no creo que salga…"

"Momento! Por que haces esto?"

"Por qué no? Una vida inútil e inservible como la de este bastardo no tiene razón, eso es lo que ha sido y será siempre solo una herramienta, para eso nació, bueno creo que nos veremos ahora que terminen las auditorias, _Da Sbidania!_ (adios!)"

La llamada terminó

Todos entre iracundos y al borde de la depresión, Hilary comenzaba a sollozar

"A ver… a ver…" Dijo Rei tratando de poner orden

"Tyson apunta el teléfono del que llamó, Max trata de localizar a Kenny, dale los datos, él también puede tratar de rastrearlo, Hilary tranquilízate, así no lo vamos a ayudar, avisa esto a Rashua, ella le dirá a las demás, yo le mandare un correo a Bryan y tratare de ubicar a Tala"

Kai recupero la conciencia, seguía en la celda, pero tenía atadas las manos y los pies

"Ya ha despertado el pequeño Kai?"

Kai ya estaba cansado de responder y recibir un golpe, así que solo asintió

"Bien! Ahora que haremos contigo, hoy te toca pelear, pero será la última. Si ni así fuiste capaz de verte como el patético ser que eres… bueno, ya habrá otro modo, por el momento nos aseguraremos que pierdas, que te despidas con una derrota"

"Yo no voy a perder"

"Oh! Claro que si, ya lo veras, muchachos…"

Dos hombres lo levantaron, le desataron las manos y le extendieron el brazo derecho, un tercero se lo sujeto

"Ahora!"

El que le sujetaba el brazo le dio un golpe con una barra de metal en él rompiéndole el hueso, por mas que trato fue imposible detener el grito de dolor.

"Atenle de nuevo las manos, ya veremos si así gana"

Pasaron casi 4 días, Kai abrió lo ojos y se encontró en la misma cama rodeado de aparatos y medicinas, tenía el brazo derecho enyesado, vendas por todos lados. Había peleado y perdido como Boris dijo, con el brazo roto y la droga que Boris le inyecto justo antes de pelear, perdió sin haber podido defenderse bien, se llevo bastantes golpes por eso había permanecido inconsciente desde entonces.

Trato de levantarse pero de nuevo se encontró atado a la cama, se dejó caer desanimado

"Trata de descansar, es un milagro que hayas salido vivo"

Kai levantó la cabeza y se topó con el hombre de ojos grises, trato de hablar pero ninguna palabra salió

"Te llevaste un buen golpe en la garganta, eso y lo deshidratado que estas… bueno, tranquilo pronto regresara tu voz"

Kai se recostó y le dio la espalda.

"Anda, vamos, no estas feliz de seguir vivo?"

Kai le dio una mirada deprimida y una sonrisa irónica.

"Bueno, diras que que tiene de bueno seguir vivo aquí, pero lo mas importante es seguir vivo, trata de pensar en algo bueno"

Kai se recostó de nuevo negando con la cabeza pero trato de seguir el consejo del hombre… los días de playa, los deportes extremos, todo su último año antes de que esa pesadilla comenzara, pero la depresión le ganó, el dolor, la desesperación, todo eso le ganó y el tibio sentimiento que había nacido se esfumó.

Al día siguiente Boris apareció ahí "Que si eres patético, una pelea y 4 días inconsciente? Te has hecho muy débil, pero aún no ha terminado tu castigo por tu pequeña travesura"

Kai se sacudió, que podía ser peor que todo lo anterior? Inútilmente se quiso levantar

"Adelante"

Uno le colocó una mordaza y le sujeto la cabeza, dos lo hicieron con sus brazos y dos le sujetaron las piernas, Kai sintió un miedo atroz

"Por tu conveniencia, que tu espíritu se quiebre como esto!"

Uno con una barra similar a la otra vez le rompió el hueso de la pierna izquierda ala altura del fémur, el grito ahogado no se hizo esperar, sus ojos se humedecieron.

"Derrama una sola lágrima y te rompo la otra"

Los ojos se secaron y Boris sonrió, le recordó cuando Kai tenía poco de haber entrado a la abadía, a pesar de que su abuelo le había prohibido llorar a veces aún lo hacía, pero el miedo que Boris le impuso le impedía hacerlo, una sola orden y él paraba.

"Estúpido! Desde cuando cumplo mis promesas?, ahora!"

De nuevo el hombre le azotó la barra esta vez en la derecha en la tibia, las lágrimas no pudieron contenerse solo fueron derramadas unos segundos, ya no tenía mas. El dolor era lo de menos, la ira, la frustración, todo lo acumulado en ese tiempo se desbordó. Boris había ganado, y él lo sabía.

Boris volteó al hombre y le dijo "Entablíllale una y véndale la otra"

"Cuál?"

"La que quieras, ya no importa, ya no hay prisa… ya me pertenece"

**Agosto **

Paso poco mas de un mes desde que Kai habló, habían hablado con Bryan y Tala, Kenny por su parte buscaba, pero aún no había nada, Nidia supo de la llamada y desde entonces había incrementado sus viajes. Ahora querían hablar con ella para que entre todos trataran de ubicar un posible país cuando menos, pero no sabían nada de ella.

"Rashua me dijo que debía haber regresado la semana pasada, cree que se volvió a perder pero ya fue mucho tiempo"

"No se ha comunicado?"

"No, su celular simplemente está muerto no entran las llamadas"

Rei, Hilary y Tyson se miraban preocupados

"Estará bien?"

"No saben, como no han hablado con ella, están muy preocupadas ni su familia sabe donde está, la última vez que se comunicó hablo con Anna, pero eso fue hace mas de dos semanas"

"Crees que le haya pasado algo?"

"Ni lo pienses, ya no queremos mas problemas…"

Kai había estado encerrado desde entonces, solo una cadena en su mano izquierda. Su mente ya se había apagado, su conciencia se había cansado.

_Sujeta mi mano, para que veas que no estas solo, yo estoy aquí _

Las palabras de Nidia se aferraban en su cabeza, era lo único que le quedaba. Boris no lo había visitado hasta ese momento

"Mira que hay aquí? Como estas?"

Kai no contestó no se movió

"Quien diría que ni así lo consigo, tras días de pensar se que falta, tu mundo interno lo he desecho"

_…Sujeta mi mano… _

"Y tu mundo externo, te prive de él"

_…para que veas que no estas solo… _

"Ahora solo falta el lazo que une a ambos, tu esperanza, tus recuerdos, tus amigos, tu noviecita, para ellos ya estas muerto, ella se negaba a creerlo… te suena el nombre de Nidia?"

Dijo y le aventó una cámara y una mochila, Kai las miró y lo poco que aún le hacía aferrarse se fue

"_Kak? Pachemu? _(como? Porque?)"

_…yo estoy aquí… _

Eran de Nidia, su inseparable cámara y la mochila que le compró en Shisuoka. Boris sonrió, tras mas de 14 años al fin lo había conseguido, había roto el espíritu de Kai.

_…Sujeta mi mano… _

**Ocho meses **

* * *

Uy! este capítulo me gustó escribirlo aunque si fueron demasiadas cosas en tan poco espacio, pero si no se iba a hacer mas largo.

Ikusi arte!


	14. El final de un camino ¿sin retorno?

Kaixo! Y aqui de nuevo... que el anterior parecía final? pues no, ahora si tras un buen rato ya estamos a un capítulo del final. Ojala les guste este, muchas muchas gracias por los reviews...!

Por si acaso se hace confuso... las frases en cursivas y entrecomilladas es la "vocecilla" que moelsta a Kai, las que estansolo en cursiva son frases que recuerda...

Bueno, es todo y espero regresar pronto con el final.

* * *

**El final de un camino... ¿sin retorno?**

* * *

Y Septiembre arrancó… Bryan había ubicado una serie de posibles lugares. Pero solo él y Tala sabían, no querían decirle a los demás nada por que si ellos decidían ir por su cuenta podían errar la ubicación exacta, pero no el país y si Boris los veía todo se iba a ir de nuevo al infierno, decidieron no hablar hasta estar seguros.

En Japón seguían preocupados por Nidia, no sabían de ella desde mediados de Agosto, al fin tuvieron noticias de ella, Rashua les había hablado, le habían robado una mochila a Nidia con todos sus papeles, se quedó sin pasaporte, visas, identificaciones, dinero ni teléfono, eso hacía mas de un mes, hasta que no consiguió llegar a un consulado australiano no pudo comunicarse, estaba en Centroamérica.

"Oigan! Ya saben de Nidia? Llego por la mañana!" Gritaba Max animado al entrar a la casa de Tyson

"Ya sabemos Max, Rashua ya había hablado antier, por que no has venido?"

"Perdón! Pero he tenido mucho trabajo, además que me dices tu Tyson? Ya deberías haber entrado, no?"

"Calla! Entró hasta enero, aunque aun no me decido bien"

"Y los otros?"

"Fueron con Kenny, parece que de hoy a mañana llegan Bryan y Tala, por lo visto encontraron el lugar y van a compararlo con lo que Kenny encontró"

Eran cerca de las 11, sábado, Hilary y Rei regresaron junto con Kenny como a la 1, se sentaron a comer, como a las 3 se oyo el timbre, Tyson corrió pensando que eran Tala y Bryan, pero a quien vio le dio mas alivio; Nidia lo saludaba con una sonrisa

"Hola! Como has estado?"

Tyson no pudo contenerse y la abrazo, ella confundida le regreso el abrazo

"Que pasa?"

"Que pasa? Que paso contigo?"

"No les dijo Rashua?"

"Si, pero aún así"

Ambos entraron, los otros al verla también la saludaron felices y aliviados, ella les contó de nuevo lo que Rashua les había dicho, Nidia se veía fatal, bastante pálida y con varias marcas de rasguños en la cara y los brazos, incluso las quemaduras de sol no le ayudaban con su descolorida piel, se había cortado el cabello por encima del hombro, se veía exhausta, Hilary no pudo contenerse de preguntarle

"Exactamente que te paso?"

Ella sonrió y le contesto

"Estuve en Centroamérica y como se me acababa el dinero me puse a trabajar en una granja, por eso me corte el cabello, quedó horrible en la primer semana y con el calor infernal… y esto (dijo mostrando los rasguños) estuve 3 días perdida en la selva de Guatemala, y después de que me robaron tuve que trabajar mas, no había un consulado cerca y no tenía dinero"

"No deberías estar descansando?"

"Si, de hecho por eso estoy aquí, además de saludarlos claro, los cursos terminaron en la universidad y hay ruido y gente por todos lados, por favor! Me dejas dormir un rato aquí? No tengo ni para irme a un hotel… me dan mi dinero hasta la próxima semana, si?"

Tyson la miro comprensivo y rio "Claro! Ya sabes donde esta mi cuarto, voy a correr a Daichi, así nadie te va a molestar"

Ella agradeció muy efusivamente y volteó a ver a los otros "Gracias! Nos vemos en un rato"

Ellos levantaron la mano sonriendo, una vez que se oyó la puerta cerrarse se miraron un poco tristes

"Está muy deprimida, ya va para un año y aun cree encontrarlo ella por su cuenta, según me dijo Rashua preguntó casi de pueblo en pueblo, pero nada, se esta desgastando mucho"

Como a las 7 el timbre sonó de nuevo, esta vez eran Bryan y Tala, también se veían pésimos, desvelados y de no muy buen humor, se saludaron sin tanta emoción, se sentaron en la sala, se miraron el uno al otro y al fin Bryan habló sacando una laptop

"Hemos ubicado lo que a nuestro parecer es la ubicación exacta, estamos 90 seguros"

"Yo también encontré algo"

Dijo Kenny sacando su computadora, Bryan y Kenny se miraron de frente, aspiraron hondo (los otros igual)

"Bien…" Dijo Tala levantándose

"Continente?"

"América, Centroamérica"

"País?"

"Puerto Rico"

"Ciudad?"

"Aresibo"

"Alguna dirección?"

Hasta ese momento Bryan y Kenny respondían a la par a cada pregunta de Tala, pero esta vez Kenny fue primero.

"No exacta, solo sé que esta cerca del mar"

"Bryan?"

"Si, mandé un hombre para allá, me confirmo la ubicación, todo coincide, solo falta saber si él esta ahí"

"Encontraste al Sr. Richards? Bryan?"

"No Max, lo que Boris dijo lo cumplió… está muerto, pero me afirmo que las peleas son ciertas y que a oído de un hombre y un chico rusos, pero que hace mas de un mes que no aparecen ahí"

"Bueno, no saquemos conclusiones negativas, está en Puerto Rico, en Aresibo"

"Aresibo? Que hay allá? Encontraron mis cosas?"

Todos se voltearon a Nidia, ésta se acerco

"Como dices?"

"Si, estaba cerca de ahí cuando me robaron, por?"

Todos de nuevo se dieron miradas confidentes, silencio… hasta que Tala habló "Creemos saber donde está Kai"

La mirada de Nidia se iluminó pero de repente algo la ensombreció "No estará en Aresibo… verdad?"

"Por que lo dices? No crees que sepamos donde está?"

"Claro que si! Pero... yo estuve ahí… yo estuve ahí… y si Boris me vio? Y si se movió de nuevo?"

"No, el hombre que mandé no se ha movido de ahí y dice que no ha habido señales de mudanza"

"Cuando fue la última vez que hablaste con él?"

"Hace 3 días por?"

"Por la otra razón que no quiero creer que Kai está ahí, si pude regresar fue por que la embajada evacuo a todos los ciudadanos australianos del lugar… 3 huracanes amenazaban con acercarse y uno iba a pegar cerca de ahí… por Aresibo, eso debió de haber pasado antier"

"Tranquila, miren… Boris llegó a Rusia hace 2 semanas, las auditorias a todas las empresas terminaron y ahora puede salir a la luz pública, no ha vuelto a salir del país, no creo que se haya arriesgado a mover todo de ahí sin que él esté."

"Pero Bryan… si Boris no movió nada, eso quiere decir que el huracán afecto aquel lugar, como es? Que es aquel lugar donde crees está Kai?"

"Una casa, una residencia de playa en una zona de lujo justo frente a una de las playas mas cotizadas"

"Tengo que buscar en Internet alguna noticia… en los noticieros de aquí jamás van a decir algo, como es una zona de huracanes evacuan a toda la gente de las zonas populares, pero las zonas de lujo son mas complicadas, casi nadie quiere dejar su propiedad"

Nidia se acerco a Kenny y comenzaron a buscar algún dato, los otros se sentaron expectantes, como a la media hora Nidia dio un casi-grito de sorpresa

"Que pasa Nidia?"

"El huracán si tocó tierra a unos kilómetros de Aresibo, toda la región es declarada zona de emergencia, aún no ha terminado la influencia del huracán, no hay comunicaciones, no hay forma de llegar… Kai…"

Un día antes

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Boris le había mostrado las cosas de Nidia a Kai, él había permanecido en una especie de estado catatónico, el hombre de ojos grises iba cada tercer día a revisar sus heridas, le hablaba pero Kai jamás lo miro ni le contestó, así había sido desde que le rompieron las piernas, se convirtió en una especie de rutina,. Pero ese día fue particular, algo estaba mal, el hombre no fue y él sintió agua, sus pies estaban mojados, poco a poco sintió que el agua le llegaba a la cintura, el olor y la sensación del agua lo sacaron parcialmente de su estado.

El hombre había metido la cámara en una bolsa dentro de la mochila y ésta la había colgado cerca de donde salía la cadena que sujetaba la mano izquierda de Kai, él creía que Boris había matado a Nidia y se sentía vacío.

El hombre en sus visitas le decía que no pensara mas en eso, que había sido una luz que se había apagado, pero que había mas luces que guían el camino de cada uno, las palabras se repetían una y otra vez, su vista se enfocó

_… sujeta mi mano… _

Las palabras de Nidia regresaron, reviso el lugar no muy consciente aún, el agua ya llegaba a sus hombros, trato de levantarse, era increíblemente difícil, mención aparte del dolor por el nulo movimiento, sus piernas obviamente no habían sanado, aunque el hombre se las había entablillado estaban lejos de estar bien, dolía como el infierno

El agua comenzó a elevarse mas rápido, ahora con él de pie se acercaba peligrosamente a sus hombros, un momento mas y ya no alcanzaba el piso. Lo peor era que el agua no paraba y no faltaba mucho para que la cadena le impidiera sacar la cabeza, trataba de regular su respiración, no estaba asustado, era mas bien el sentido de autoconservación lo que le hacía tratar de sobrevivir, pero todo se estaba volviendo inútil

_…Sujeta mi mano…_

_…Sujeta mi mano… _

La voz de Nidia golpeteaba su cabeza, no, era algo mas.

"Sujeta mi mano!" El hombre, era la voz del hombre "Tranquilo"

Él se zambulló y rompió la cadena, Kai había mantenido casi instintivamente la mochila por encima de la superficie con la mano derecha

"Vamos!"

Él se sintió liberado y el hombre lo jaló a la puerta, sacando el agua que había tomado, subió las escaleras tosiendo y jadeando, camino con el apoyo del hombre por un pasillo y de nuevo otra puerta, cuando el hombre la abrió él cerró los ojos, luz, la luz lo había cegado, con una mano trato de bloquearla, no bastó con cerrar los ojos, dolía.

Al darse cuenta de esto el hombre colocó su chamarra frente a él

"Se que no confías en mi, pero no podemos salir en este momento, pensé que estarías más seguro abajo, cuando vi la inundación fue hasta entonces que pude sacarte.

Casi todos han huido, no esperaban que el huracán pegara tan cerca, este lugar (dijo sentándolo en un espacio entre las paredes) es el mas seguro de toda la casa, Boris dejó ordenes de que nadie se moviera pero los pocos que se quedaron se fueron al refugio, yo no iba a dejarte morir ahí, quédate aquí, no trates de huir, el huracán esta cerca y si te vas no vas a durar mucho, trata dormir."

El hombre se sentó junto a Kai, éste seguía en ese estado conciente-inconsciente y sin poder abrir los ojos. Horas, muchas horas de agua, viento, cosas golpeando la estructura y gritos, llegó un punto en que sentía que no iba a durar mas, después de que parte del techo y una pared fueron arrancados, el viento llego con toda su fuerza, pero entre tanto caos sintió aferrándose a la pared y al hombre que también lo sujetaba.

Japón

"Bien, tenemos que ir ahora, pero… como?"

"Vamos a llegar hasta donde podamos en avión de ahí será mas fácil llegar por tierra"

"Quien va?"

Todos levantaron la mano, Tala se levantó "Bryan, Nidia, Max, Rei y yo, Tyson tú te quedas aquí con los otros a esperar noticias"

"Por que? De Bryan y Nidia lo entiendo, pero por que Rei y Max, y yo no?

"Max habla ingles, tu no, eso nos va a servir; Rei sabe moverse en esos terrenos, tu no, no vamos de vacaciones… algo mas?"

"Bueno… no"

"Tienen en orden sus papeles verdad, Rei, Max?" Ambos asintieron "Bien, nos vamos mañana a primer hora, vamos a comprar los boletos de una vez"

"Tala…"

"Que?"

"Yo no puedo ir…" Nidia dijo con la mirada en el piso como si se estuviera disculpando.

"Que? Por qué?"

"Por que tiene que descansar llego apenas ayer" Hilary se acercó a ella y puso su mano en su hombro, pero esta hizo a un lado su cabeza.

"En serio? Pensé que serías la primera en querer ir"

"Claro que quiero, si nadie fuera me iría sola, si ya lo hice…"

"Entonces?"

"Me robaron mis cosas recuerdas? Pasaporte, visas e identificaciones, todo! No puedo salir de Japón"

"Pide una reposición"

"Si Tyson, ya lo hice pero no me lo dan en un día

"Y ahora? Nadie habla español, yo apenas y sé un poco de inglés, ni Rei ni Bryan saben, solo vamos a depender de Max?"

"Y que puedo hacer?"

"No sé…"

Decidieron dejar pasar la noche y pensar en algo. A la mañana siguiente (muy temprano) los despertó el teléfono, era Anna, pedía hablar con Nidia

"Que pasa?"

"Hola! Pudiste dormir?"

"Mas o menos, tengo que regresar a Puerto Rico…"

"Regresar?"

"Si, parece que no estaba tan perdida"

"Está ahí?"

"Parece que si"

"Pero… el huracán?"

"Por eso nos urge ir, pero no puedo!"

"Por?"

"Mis papeles, todo lo que me robaron!"

"Tranquila Nidia"

"No lo entiendes? Tan cerca y no puedo ir!"

Nidia se oía muy angustiada y Anna recordó el motivo de su llamada "Espera… aquí hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo"

"Quien? En este momento no quiero ha…"

"Nidia?"

"Madre?" La sorpresa fue evidente en la voz y el rostro de Nidia

"Oí todo, tu amiga Keisha me va a llevar a donde estas, no te muevas de ahí"

"Pero… que haces aquí?"

No hubo tiempo de respuesta, colgó y Nidia se sintió inquieta, que podía querer? Como a la media hora se oyó el timbre, Nidia sabía quien era y fue a abrir, Keisha y una mujer de cerca de 40 la saludaban

"Hola Keisha! Que haces aquí?" Dijo viendo a su madre

"Llamaron a Holanda…"

"Por que no pasan?" Dijo Tyson desde la otra puerta, la mujer lo miro confundida al igual que Tyson al verla, entraron todos; los demás ya se habían despertado y ver a la mujer de cabello y ojos negros entrar les causo mucha curiosidad pero nadie trato de saludar, Hilary quiso disimular y saludo cortésmente, Nidia la miro divertida

"Ni te canses, no te entiende, solo habla español e ingles"

"Quién es?"

"Mi madre" Nidia se sentó indiferente frente a ella y le habló en ingles "Que quieres?"

"Oí de lo que paso, cuando supimos que estabas perdida y después que te habían robado vine a ver si estabas bien"

"Si, que mas?"

"Venía a que regresaras un tiempo conmigo, a Holanda"

"Ni lo sueñes madre, que? Ya quieren ser padres otra vez?"

"No, pero pensaba que sería bueno para ti, pero…"

"Que? No voy a ir, aquí es donde vivo ahora, ya puedes irte"

"Nidia escúchala"

"Que Keisha, que sabe ella?"

"Nada, solo lo que tus amigas me contaron y de ese chico Kai, lamento lo que esta pasando"

"Si yo también, gracias, luego?"

"Nidia!"

"Ya, ya Keisha, perdón… que?"

"Como te dije venía por ti, pero oí que debes ir a Puerto Rico"

"Si! Pero no puedo"

"Arregle tus papeles para salir"

"Pero con qué? si perdí todo"

"Por eso, use tu otra nacionalidad, ten…" Dijo extendiéndole un nuevo pasaporte e identificaciones

"Como? Y ahora me vas a hacer ir?"

"No entiendes cierto?"

"Que?"

"Abre el sobre Nidia" Keisha le dijo ya harta, ella lo hizo y había dinero dentro del sobre, ella confundida miro a su madre, esta le dijo "Supongo que ya no tienes"

"Por que?"

"Nada mas"

"No creo que quieras una reconciliación"

"No, no por ahora, pero quizá después nos puedas ir a ver"

"Es un chantaje?"

"No seas tonta, ahí esta si quieres, yo regreso a Holanda, que bueno que estas bien, suerte y cuando regreses llama cuando menos"

"Gracias…"

Nidia solo alcanzo a levantar la mano y ver a la mujer tomar un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto sus ojos negros se toparon con la mirada azul de Nidia, ambas sonrieron.

"Y ahora que?"

"Eh?" La repentina pregunta de Max la sacó de sus pensamientos

"Vamos, yo los llevo" Keisha se adelanto al carro

"Espera, solo déjanos empacar algo"

En hora y media estaban ya listos, se despidieron y se fueron al aeropuerto, de ahí volaron a República Dominicana, el lugar mas cercano a donde podían llegar en avión.

La noche había caído unas horas atrás

"Eh chico, estas bien? Ya paso lo peor"

Por primera vez Kai pudo abrir los ojos, la única luz venía de la luna y las estrellas

"Tenemos que irnos, aprovecha ahora que está oscuro, lo más seguro es que mañana a primer hora vengan a buscarte"

El hombre se levanto y ayudo a Kai a hacerlo

"Vete hacia el sur, nunca te despegues de la playa pronto encontraras algún puesto de ayuda o algo mejor que esto, espero y créeme cuando te lo digo, espero que no hayas hecho algo que mereciera el castigo que has pasado estos meses, espero que no, yo siento que no, pero sea lo que sea que hayas hecho trata de enmendarlo.

Hay un río que corre buena parte paralelo a la playa, hay agua por todos lados te servirá mas nadar que caminar, tu pierna derecha se volvió a dañar, la izquierda te dará mas soporte.

Toma (le extendió la mochila) guárdala como recuerdo de quien perdiste, pero no te dejes caer otra vez, hay un poco de comida, fue todo lo que encontré, suerte"

Kai tomó la mochila y miro a los ojos del hombre con duda

"Yo? No, yo me voy por el lado opuesto para despistar y para que sigan solo a uno y no a dos, nunca fue mi intención no ayudarte antes pero hacía cuando podía."

Kai se alejó hacia donde el hombre le había indicado, había avanzado apenas un poco cuando en efecto, una corriente (no supo si era un río) iba paralelo a la playa, se alejo nadando, cuando se cansó alcanzó a sostenerse de un tronco y se dejó llevar.

Cuando la corriente se desviaba se acerco a la orilla y siguió caminando apoyado en los troncos cercanos, estuvo avanzando muchas horas, por suerte el clima tropical no fue ningún inconveniente a que si estuviera en el frío, por el contrario le ayudaba a mantenerse consciente, supo que su pierna derecha se había roto de nuevo lo mismo que el brazo.

Seguía estando semiconsciente, de momento las palabras del hombre regresaron

_Espero que no hayas hecho algo que mereciera esto… _

"No!... yo nunca he hecho nada así…"

'_Claro que si, o no?'_

"Bueno… si… pero no fue mi elección, nunca lo fue…"

_'Pero no te opusiste lo suficiente_'

"Si no lo hubiera hecho estaría muerto desde hace mucho…"

_'Y no hubiera sido mejor' _

"…"

_"Eh?" _

"No! Nunca fue mi culpa, yo no quise dañar a esa gente, robarle, detener esas empresas, esos proyectos!"

_'Pero lo hiciste, además de criminal eres un cobarde!' _

"No!"

_'No? Si no te opusiste fue por miedo, a los castigos, al rechazo, a los golpes, si toda tu vida ha sido eso, a que le temías?'_

"A nada! Pero nunca he entendido por que me tocó esta vida, acaso si hice algo para merecérmela?"

_'Si, ser tú' _

_…Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho trata de enmendarlo… _

Se dejo caer en la playa, estaba exhausto, y sabía que tenía que moverse si no quería regresar, que tenía que ir mas allá, pero no había fuerza, ya no había nada, había excedido sus propios límites, no podía moverse, solo se quedó boca arriba tirado en la playa.

Un poco de luz, una tenue luz le hizo abrir los ojos, un rayo de sol y una punta roja, el amanecer, el primer amanecer que veía en mas de 10 meses, así iba a morir? Ahí? O era un nuevo día?, una nueva esperanza?, una señal de una nueva vida?

_No! _Se levantó y trato de seguir caminando, solo avanzó unos cuantos metros, su cuerpo no quiso responder al grito en su cabeza, cayó de nuevo y fue perdiendo la conciencia mientras oía gritos a lo lejos.

Después de un agotador viaje de casi 15 horas llegaron a República Dominicana, consiguieron llegar a la costa y tras mas de 6 horas de negociación, una buena suma de dinero y diciendo que eran voluntarios para las operaciones de rescate en la zona devastada en el consulado ruso consiguieron un helicóptero. De ahí a Puerto Rico a la zona afectada.

El paisaje no era nada confortante, destrucción se veía en cada lado, aterrizaron en un claro ya en Aresibo, una vez que se reportaron con las autoridades anunciándose como rescatistas se pusieron a buscar, al cabo de un par de horas llegaron a la casa, pero no había nada, la revisaron hasta donde se pudo pero nada, después de que Bryan y Rei quitaron los escombros que obstruían una puerta revisaron adentro, era el pasillo lleno de cuartos y al fondo la celda done estaba Kai, todo bajo tierra, encontraron documentos que les comprobó que Boris estaba ahí, pero nada de Kai.

Encontraron la celda, seguía inundada, Tala se metió con una lámpara y noto que la cadena estaba rota, les informó y eso les dio una pequeña esperanza, al salir de la casa se toparon con Boris, al verse unos al otro, ellos se llenaron de odio y él sonrió "Muy bien, donde está?"

"Dónde está? Escucha estúpido donde te lo llevaste?"

"No me hagas reír Tala, es mejor que me lo digas, a donde lo metieron no pudo ir muy lejos en la condición en que estaba"

"Maldición Boris, no juegues! Dónde está?"

"No sé! Debe estar por aquí, si no lo han visto… yo lo encontraré, después de todo los subestime a ustedes y a él, si supieron encontrarlo, solo que un poco tarde…" se volteó a los hombre que tenía detrás "Muy bien! Búsquenlo y tráiganlo! Cualquiera que debiera estar aquí y no lo este, mátenlo!" volteó de nuevo a Tala y compañía "Bueno, nos estaremos viendo…"

Boris se fue riendo, pero por dentro estaba iracundo y algo temeroso, si ellos lo hallaban antes estaba perdido.

Los otros se sintieron aliviados, estaba ahí y estaba vivo, quizá en mal estado pero vivo

"Bryan, ve con Rei y Max, yo voy con Nidia, piensa que haría Kai en una situación así, recuerda tu entrenamiento, piensa que haría él, con base en eso tenemos una ventaja sobre Boris, él no sabe como piensa Kai, nosotros si. Bien?"

"No hay problema para nadie?"

Nadie se negó y se separaron.

"Oye, oye, estas bien? No eres de por aquí, de donde eres?"

Oyó la voz de un hombre joven que hablaba español, abrió los ojos y la luz lo cegó otra vez

_"Nie ispanski… _(no español)"

Esta vez el hombre le habló en inglés "No te entiendo, que te pasó, me entiendes así?"

Él asintió débilmente

"Donde?"

"En Bayamón, te encontramos en la playa, no te paso esto por el huracán, que te paso?"

"…"

"Tranquilo, descansa, no hemos podido quitarte esa cadena, te escapaste de algún lado?"

Él asintió

"Bueno, aquí estas seguro, no te preocupes, quieres comer?"

"La mochila… donde?"

"Ahí a tu lado no la has soltado, descansa, después revisaremos tus heridas a fondo, ahora no corres mucho peligro"

Pasaron 2 días, tanto Boris como Tala y compañía no encontraron nada, incluso buscaron entre los muertos pero para su alivio no lo hallaron.

Kai abrió de nuevo los ojos, habían pasado 2 días desde que lo encontraron, el primer hombre que había hablado se acercó "Oye, crees poder hablar ya? Nos movemos y necesitamos reportar a los extranjeros a sus embajadas, me preocupa que quien te hizo esto te encuentre, de donde eres?"

"Japón…"

"Bien, te reportare y…"

"No!"

"Entonces? No podemos mantenerte seguro si movemos el puesto de ayuda, que quieres hacer?"

"Una llamada…"

"Seguro, no vas a poder pararte, te traigo el teléfono"

Kai marcó con el sr. D. "Hola?"

"El Sr. D."

"Si un momento, quien lo busca?"

"Korshikov, Shigeru Korshikov (6)"

"Bien, espere por favor"

Unos segundos y se oyó la agitada voz del sr. D. "Kai? Estas bien?"

"Algo… tengo que salir de aquí"

"Claro, donde estas?"

"Bayamón, Puerto Rico"

"Bien, mandare gente, llegara en 3 días"

"Boris está aquí… me busca"

"Escapaste?"

"Si"

"No has visto a nadie?"

"No, no quiero"

"Hasta donde sé, Tala y Bryan te están buscando ahí"

"No!"

"Tranquilo, bien, trata de no moverte de ahí, dame la localización exacta, te mandare primero a E.U. es lo mas fácil"

"Gracias…"

Ya se habían cansado, 4 días y nada, Nidia y Max se habían enfermado, Tala y Bryan desacostumbrados al clima tropical no se sentían muy bien, ya se habían topado con Boris unas 3 ocasiones para enterarse que nadie había encontrado nada, Bryan llevaba un teléfono satelital para hablar por si sabían algo, por si de Japón hubiera noticias, o simplemente para decir que estaban bien. Esta vez el teléfono sonó, era el sr. D. que le informaba que ya estaba Kai rumbo a E.U. pero que no entendía por que no quería verlos en ese momento

"Pero por que?"

"Está muy mal, física y emocionalmente… denle un tiempo, no les digas nada de donde está ni de su estado, solo que esta vivo y que ya no está ahí"

"Si Sr."

Él habló en ruso, así que hizo pasar la llamada como si fuera de un superior suyo, les dijo que el hombre que había mandando antes lo sacó y que habían salido ya del país, pero que por su seguridad no podía decir nada mas, ni él sabía, los demás aunque confundidos asintieron y se fueron aliviados.

Regresaron a Japón, el sr. D. traslado a Kai a un hospital en Filadelfia y se apresuro a verlo. En Japón todos esperaron unos días (incluso Bryan) por otra noticia de Kai pero nada. Septiembre terminó, Tala y Bryan tuvieron que regresar a Rusia.

Kai llevaba casi 2 semanas en el hospital, tras una serie de estudios exhaustivos determinaron el estado real de su salud, nada reconfortante pero cuando menos no ponía en peligro su vida, él se negaba a ver al sr. D. hasta antes éste había respetado su negativa, pero después de darle el reporte completo de sus heridas le dijeron de cierta inestabilidad emocional y de una consecuente depresión, que podía llegar a ser muy profunda, una reacción mental al trauma, así que le aconsejaron hablar con él.

Entró al cuarto, estaba obscuro apenas iluminado por unas cuantas luces opacas (sus ojos seguían sin poder soportar las luz normal), era la primera vez que lo veía completamente conciente, Kai al percatarse que se acercaba le dio la espalda, el hombre al ver esto sonrió comprensivo "Vamos Kai, tienes que verme tarde o temprano"

"No quiero…"

"Anda"

"No puedo, no tengo el valor"

"Que te pasa? Todos hemos estado muy preocupados por ti, hemos hecho todo lo humanamente posible por encontrarte"

"Es por eso que no puedo"

"Por que?"

"Por mi culpa la mataron, cualquiera que se acerque a mi termina mal, muerto…así ha sido siempre"

"De que hablas? Quien te dijo eso?"

"Todos, Boris, Voltaire… todos y es verdad, Irina no lo quiso creer…"

"Tienes que superar su muerte"

"Esa ya, pero no la de ella"

"Quien? De quien hablas?"

"De quien? Nidia!... él la mató por mi culpa… yo la maté"

"Como?"

"Él me enseñó sus cosas… ni siquiera sé si hayan encontrado el cuerpo…"

"Ah! Ya entiendo, para eso era, ella no está muerta, le robaron en Puerto Rico, ella te buscaba y eso que le robaron fue lo que Boris te enseñó, ella esta bien, iba con ellos cuando te fueron a buscar después del huracán"

"No le creo"

"Por que Kai? Porque no? Cuando te he mentido?"

"…"

"Si quieres la traigo de Japón, quizá con ella si quieras hablar"

"No! "

"Por que? Por que no quieres ver a nadie? Ellos tienen derecho, han estado muy preocupados"

"No!... no sé si quiero verlos otra vez"

"Ni a Nidia?"

"Ahora que sé que esta viva no sé si también la quiero ver"

"por que?"

"Por que va a ser una historia sin final, ya fue Irina, no sé por que Boris no mató a Nidia, pero ya fue ella, alguien mas saldrá afectado por mi culpa, por que quiero empezar de cero, empezar de nuevo… no tengo derecho ni a eso?..."

"…"

"Seré egoísta si así lo quiere decir, pero no sé si quiero regresar, no sé…"

"Kai… te voy a llevar a Tempere, Finlandia, ahí estarás mas seguro, ya que aprueben que estas en condiciones de viajar, piénsalo bien, mientras que les voy a decir a los demás?"

"Que estoy vivo…"

"Y…?"

"Ya…"

"Pero no crees que ellos no entiendan?"

"No se ofenda, pero no me importa, en este momento no me importa, si esta decisión no es la correcta yo me disculpare con ellos y les agradeceré después, pero no ahora, no en este momento"

"Estas seguro?"

"No…"

El Sr. D. no quiso insistir, era obvio que Kai no estaba en condiciones de nada, lo dejo pensativo y un tanto retraído, no era buena señal, regresó a Japón. Ahí les dijo a los demás lo mismo que la primera vez, estaba vivo, en mal estado (solo menciono el físico) pero nada de riesgo, que por su seguridad aun no podían verlo y que les mandaba saludos, les tuvo que mentir, era mas reconfortante esa mentira que decir lo que en realidad pensaba Kai.

Eso animó a todos y regresaron ahora si a sus actividades por completo. Incluso Nidia se sintió aliviada al saber que le quitaron la errónea idea de que estaba muerta a Kai. "Eso lo animara…" trataba de pensar.

Trasladaron a Kai a mediados de Octubre, el sr. D. viajo con él pero Kai no lo supo, el sr. D. recibió un nuevo informe, el proceso iba bien pero inusualmente lento, a causa de su depresión le atraía constantes episodios de paranoia y recuerdos que le impedían sanar mas rápido.

Hacían cuanto podían, trataron de darle tratamiento psiquiátrico sin resultados, él no cooperaba y ya que sus propios métodos de autocontrol le daban mejores resultados, decidieron dejarlo por su cuenta. El sr. D. regresó a Japón diciendo lo mismo, los demás asintieron tranquilos, solo Rei y Nidia comenzaron a dudar.

Noviembre comenzó, en Japón se preparaban para vacaciones y el sr. D. fue de nuevo a Finlandia, había pasado casi mes y medio desde que Kai escapó, Boris lo había dado por muerto y dejo de buscar, obviamente jamás lo reportó, no le convenía y se encuartelo en Moscú siguiendo con sus negocios.

El sr. D. iba con la firme decisión de tratar de convencer a Kai que regresara, pero si no quería no tenía el valor ni la razón para obligarlo, él sabía que Kai tenía todo el derecho de decidir sobre su vida, después de todo lo que había pasado y no sólo el último año, él sabía un poco de su vida con Voltaire, por que mas de una vez lo encubrió para que no se lo llevaran a la cárcel después de algunas misiones que Voltaire le dio y falló, él sabía que nunca fue decisión de Kai.

El invierno anunciaba su pronta entrada, el frío clima desataba ráfagas de viento helado, el sr. D. supo que Kai estaba en el jardín que se localizaba en el techo del hospital, ahí se la pasaba casi todos los días; caminaba hacia él en silencio, solo el ruido de las hojas secas movidas por el viento y el graznido de los gansos que emigraban se hacían escuchar, Kai estaba sentado en una banca, la mirada fija en el suelo, el sr. D. se acercó cautelosamente para no sobresaltarlo.

"Kai… tenemos que hablar"

"Lo sé sr. D."

"Yo quisiera que…"

Kai levanto la vista al cielo "No importa ya nada, he tomado mi decisión."

* * *

(1) Como se menciona después el Sr. D. había ayudado antes a Kai, con ese nombre se identificaba con él para proteger que no lo encontraran o supieran quien era.

* * *

Adios! ojala les haya gustado!

Ikusi arte!


	15. Un final que llevo a un principio

kaixo! Y al fin! al fin! ya está terminada esta maratónica historia! al fin después de unos cuantos mesesillos ya esta el final, ojala les guste y sea lo que esperaban, a mi me encanto escribirlo, la verdad no pensé que fuera a salirse de mi idea original, pero me gustó el curso que tomó, hoy es en verdad un día memorable para mi (ja ja ja ja ja!).

Muchas, muchas gracias por todos lo reviews y por todas aquellas personas que me dieron su voto de confianza al decir que les gustó mucho, gracias!

Pues bueno, la verdad esta parte aunque un poco díficil de escribir por tratar de dar un final coherente y que cumpliera con todas las expectativas que yo tenía, de momento yo digo que si, pero ya saben como es eso de que después de un rato que lo vuelves a leer, no falta la expresión 'yo hice eso?' ojala no pase, de todos modos, hay suficiente aun para sacar una secuela, pero no es el caso por ahora y dudo que se me ocurra hacerlo, mientras ya empece con un nuevo que pronto estare dando a conocer por aqui.

No crean que Tala y Bryan son pareja, se me hizo divertido que Kai agarrara eso para burlarse de ellos (recuerden esto no es yaoi)

Y los dejo con el final!...

* * *

**Un final que llevo a un principio**

* * *

"Kai… tenemos que hablar"

"Lo sé sr. D."

"Yo quisiera que…"

Kai levanto la vista al cielo "No importa ya nada, he tomado mi decisión."

El invierno ruso fue inclemente ese año, paralizo buena parte del país incluido Moscú, tanto Tala como Bryan tuvieron vacaciones y se fueron a Vitebsk a descansar. Era 2 de Diciembre, un poco noche y ambos salían de un bar del pueblo. Iban en silencio rumbo a la casa de Bryan.

"Si siguen saliendo juntos van a pensar que no son solo amigos"

Se oyó una voz cuando pasaron por un callejón, Bryan lo ignoró pero Tala volteó y se detuvo "Nos falta el tercero que hace que no piensen mal"

"Y desde cuando te ha importado lo que piensen los demás?"

"Desde nunca, pero siempre es mejor 3 que 2"

Bryan confundido se acercó "Con quien hablas?"

"Con quien se negaba a hablarnos"

"Eh?"

"Ya era hora Kai"

Kai salió a la luz, tenía vendajes y una que otra curación en la cara, además de un ligero abrigo

"Y que, vienes a la casa?"

Bryan lo miró y el asintió y sacó una muleta, comenzaron a moverse y de reojo lo vieron caminar, era obvió que le costaba y no pudieron ni siquiera disminuir la velocidad o ayudarle por que se los echaría en cara, eso le molestaba mucho, tras un rato llegaron, dentro hablaron y hablaron toda la noche.

Kai había estado tanto tiempo desconectado del mundo y alejado de todos que trataba de disimular su ánimo, escuchaba cuanto Bryan y Tala le decían, después fue su turno, redujo su último año en una plática de 5 mn, ninguno de los otros preguntó, ellos mismo supieron de inmediato que le había afectado en demasía.

Él se quedó 2 días con ellos, a pesar del frío salía temprano a caminar, el lugar se presentaba imponente ante él con una alfombra blanca, dos años atrás había estado por ahí huyendo de Voltaire, tras tantos obstáculos al fin estaba disfrutando su ansiada libertad.

En su segundo día después de ir a caminar se encontró con que los dos intentaban cocinar, ciertamente Bryan sabía un poco y Tala se esforzaba pero juntos no daban una, él los veía entretenido desde la puerta de la cocina.

"En serio no son pareja? No han pensado en casarse?"

"Guarda silencio! Yo no tengo la culpa que él no tenga ni la mas remota noción de los ingredientes"

Tala se sintió señalado y soltó el frasco que sostenía "Cállate! Yo no soy quien cocina en el ejército"

"Oye! Si supieras la basura que hacen ahí, casí igual que en la abadía"

"A ver, háganse a un lado" Kai se metió y empezó a dar instrucciones, mientras con la mano izquierda preparaba la carne.

"Y por que no lo haces tu?"

"No seas idiota! Como lo hago con una?"

Se quito el abrigo, su brazo derecho jamás lo movió, hábilmente con la izquierda asó la carne y picó unas cuantas verduras poniéndolas también en la parrilla, Bryan y Tala después de haber terminado lo que Kai les había dicho lo miraron dudando, por que solo con una? De momento soltó la cuchara.

"Diablos! Está muy caliente aquí"

Tala la recogió con cuidado pensando que estaba caliente pero no, levantó la vista y vio a Kai sujetándose el brazo derecho

"Que pasa?"

"Estuve mucho tiempo cerca de la flama y afuera en el frío… el hueso se calentó mucho"

"E?"

Kai se subió la manga y saltó a la vista los clavos incrustados en su brazo derecho, iban de la muñeca y llegaban casi al codo, conectados directamente a su hueso lo hacían muy sensible al cambió brusco de temperatura. Kai tomó su abrigo y lo enrolló en su brazo

"Que te pasó?" Bryan lo miró entre preocupado y curioso

"Boris… paso Boris, como siempre"

Bryan recordando su forma de caminar miró las piernas de Kai

"También la pierna?" Tala le señaló

"Aja"

Kai descubrió un poco el tobillo ahí había otra serie de clavos

"Se rompieron?"

"Él las rompió"

Después de comer, Bryan y Tala supieron que lo que Kai había preparado era uno de los platillos que Irina le había enseñado, era la primera vez que cocinaba solo y no le había salido tan mal. El día se la pasaron en la casa, las tormentas habían vuelto imposible cualquier salida, la noche cayó y ellos se la pasaron recordando viejos tiempos en la abadía, los buenos antes de que comenzaran las rivalidades, solían gastarle bromas a los guardias o se escapaban al bosque para desesperar a Boris.

Los primeros rayos cayeron sobre la ventana, Bryan se levantó a cerrar las cortinas, al regresar la vista a la sala donde se habían quedado dormidos vio solo a Tala, confundido buscó a Kai pero no había rastro de él en toda la casa, quiso pensar que había ido a caminar pero un papel en la mesa le quitó esa idea, era una nota de Kai.

'Yo creo que con eso les alcanza para la boda, comprarse una casa y que se yo, son cuentas separadas, luego me dicen si quieren una cuenta única. Por si no, pues cada quien gástelo como quiera, solo no hagan tonterías. Seguimos viéndonos en unos días, aún tengo asuntos que resolver. Gracias y trata de guardar tu cara de molestia que has de tener para cuando nos volvamos a ver, quisiera verla.

Da Sbidania

P.D. Ni se les ocurra hablar con alguien de que estuve ahí, yo me enteraré si lo hacen, no quiero tener problemas con ustedes. Bien?

Kai'

Por un lado Bryan estaba confundido de la repentina huída de Kai, de lo que le pedía y de lo que había dejado, (un par de tarjetas de crédito) y por el otro no pudo evitar que se molestara y riera a la vez por la insinuación de que él y Tala eran pareja.

"Idiota… pero a dónde pudo haber ido? Se enterará si hablamos a Japón?… ira a ir… o no…?"

El invierno no fue tan perceptible en Japón, se sentía apenas un poco de frío, era día 10, en casa de Tyson se habían reunido todos, se cumplía un año desde que habían visto a Kai por última vez, no habían vuelto a tener noticias de él y sintieron que era memorable que se reunieran; Max, Hilary, Rei, Mariah, Lee, Tyson, Daichi y Kenny, estaban en la sala comiendo y viendo TV, platicaban animadamente, de repente una noticia hizo que todos se callaran

"Al fin el caótico caso que rodeó a las empresas del difunto Voltaire Hiwatari y su actual presidente Boris Balkov a llegado a su fin, el Sr. Balkov a recibido al fin su sentencia tras un juicio de un mes, esta noticia ha estallado en todos lados pues el juicio se había llevado en silencio por la importancia del caso, aunque fueron sonadas las meticulosas auditorias realizadas. Después de imputarles casos de asesinato, falsificación de documentos, los cargos fueron creciendo; formalmente todo se inició a principio de noviembre, gracias a la colaboración de un informante anónimo no hubo necesidad de mas pruebas, el testimonio fue contundente y ahora el sr. Balkov ingresa a la cárcel a cumplir su condena de cadena perpetua. Ciertamente no tenemos información alguna del testigo, pero se sabe que tiene una relación directa con el caso."

"Estúpidos! No podían simplemente quedarse callados? Que tan importante es el caso a fin de cuentas?"

Todos se congelaron al oir la voz, voltearon uno a uno hasta toparse con el marco de la puerta de donde había venido la voz, Kai estaba recargado ahí, todos se levantaron y aun incrédulos se acercaron

"Kai? Eres tu?"

Él se veía aún muy desgastado, cubierto de vendajes y sujetando la muleta.

"Que? A quien parezco?""

"Bueno… como?"

Hilary no se contuvo y quiso abrazarlo, él con su brazo la detuvo "Que pasa?"

"Nada"

Los otros sonrieron felices, sin duda era el mismo Kai; ellos se acercaron a la sala y se sentaron, Kai lo siguió lentamente y al percatarse de eso voltearon a verlo "Que pasa?

"Nada"

"Como nada?"

"Apóyate"

Kai volteó sorprendido a Rei que le ofrecía su hombro, él solo apoyo su brazo derecho y con el otro en la muleta, al extender el brazo los clavos se hicieron visibles, los otros se sobresaltaron pero trataron de controlarse.

"Que paso Kai? Donde has estado?"

"Te buscamos tanto tiempo"

"No supimos ya nada de ti"

"Estoy vivo y estoy aquí que es lo importante"

"Sin duda"

Sucedió algo similar que con Tala y Bryan, los otros hablaron y hablaron, Kai se sintió relajado, realmente disfrutó escuchar las voces y los relatos de todos, se pasaron así toda la tarde. Después de que todos habían hablado voltearon a Kai, éste fue casi tomado por sorpresa y confundido repaso con la mirada a todos "Que?"

"Un año Kai, hace un año exactamente"

"Si… un año"

"Donde estuviste después de que saliste de Puerto Rico?"

"En E.U. y Finlandia, Rusia últimamente "

"Tu fuiste quien dio el testimonio?"

"Si, ya era hora"

"Entonces tu eres el dueño de todo?"

"No, ya lo transferí al sr. D."

"Kai? Que paso? Que paso todo este año?"

"Te dire lo mismo que a Tala y Bryan y no dire mas… Boris, pasó Boris"

Él trató de levantarse, inútilmente aún apoyado de la pared "_Deabru! Biespolietsni! _(Diablos! Inútil!)"

"Kai! Relájate"

Kai insistía y al ver que no iba a poder extendió la pierna derecha resignado, obviamente los clavos de la pierna vieron la luz

"Kai, ven…"

Rei le extendió la mano, Kai sacudió la cabeza divertido y tomó la mano de Rei. Ambos salieron al jardín y se sentaron a la orilla

"Cuanto tiempo llevas con eso?"

"Casi dos meses"

"Cuanto lo vas a tener"

"Si sigo así, mas de medio año, el golpe rompió en varias partes el hueso"

"Golpe?"

"Si, Boris se encargó de inmovilizarme bien, la izquierda no fue tan duro, esa sano casi por completo"

"Te rompió ambas piernas… y ese brazo también?"

"Si…"

Kai se acercó al jardín y levanto la mirada al cielo Después de un rato se metieron a dormir. Él se sentó en un sillón y le dio la espalda a Rei que se acostaba en el piso.

"Hasta mañana Kai"

"Si claro"

La mañana despuntó, poco a poco se fueron levantando, menos Tyson y Kai, incluso llego un punto en el que Tyson se levantó pero Kai no, nadie lo quiso levantar. "Creen que sea buena idea llamar a Nidia y darle a Kai una sorpresa?"

"Tal vez, no creo que haya ido ya con ella"

"Le hablamos?"

"No!" Vino la réplica de Kai que entraba a la cocina donde todos estaban

"Que? Por que? Si ya sabes que estás aquí en Japón"

"No, no sabe nada"

"Por eso, le hablamos… no?"

"Ya dije que no, háblale si quieres, pero ni se te ocurra mencionarle nada de mi"

"Por que? No la piensas ver ya?"

"No sé… con el tiempo"

"No tienes idea de como ha sufrido, es la que mas se angustió de todos, de cuanta tristeza guardó, le dolió mucho todo esto, dale esa alegría…" Hilary se acercó molesta y él por supuesto le contestó con una mirada de muerte.

"No tengo idea? No la tengo… crees que fui muy feliz con todo esto? Crees que anduve de vacaciones disfrutando? Que la comprenda… si ni siquiera yo soy capaz de hacerlo conmigo, menos voy a esperar que alguien me comprenda y mucho menos que yo comprenda a otros, ya te lo había dicho yo una vez, no hables de cosas que no sabes,

no trates de hablarme de algo de lo que sé mas que tu!"

"Pero es que no solo eres tu! Somos todos!"

"Eso lo sé muy bien, y les agradezco por todo a todos, pero siempre así, todo y todos han sido antes que yo, ni siquiera en mi vida he sido yo antes que algo alguna vez, si no eran las cosas de Voltaire o de Boris, era algún torneo, ustedes, los de Rusia… todo ha sido antes que yo siempre.

Irina me dijo una vez que si no era capaz de importarme a mi mismo jamás me importaría realmente lo demás… y es lo que intento hacer…"

Nadie se atrevió a decirle algo mas Kai salió y se sentó en el jardín, Rei lo siguió y se sentó a su lado "Que vas a hacer hoy?"

"Quiero ir al departamento, pero no tengo la mas remota idea de cómo, supongo que en taxi, por?"

"No, pues solo digo, que te piensas ir tan pronto? Pensé que te quedarías mas aquí"

"Jamás dije que me iba a quedar allá"

"Mmm… el padre de Max le dejó el carro y nos lo presta a todos, si quieres se lo pido y vamos…"

"Seguro"

Rei conducía con calma mientras Kai repasaba el camino viendo que algunas cosas habían cambiado. "Rei…"

"Que?"

"Puedo preguntar... que fue de todas mis cosas, del carro? Donde están? Trate de hablar con el dueño del edificio para pagar los meses que no estuve, pero no lo encontré, supongo que ya lo ocuparon"

"Como dices eso? No, el departamento se ha pagado a tiempo, tu carro y tus cosas están como las dejaste"

"Por que? Por que nadie lo ocupo si se pago? Por que no ocuparon nada?"

"Nadie quiso hacerlo, nadie lo pensó siquiera, sabíamos que ibas a regresar"

Kai sacudió su cabeza confundido, un pensamiento flasheo en su mente. Entró al departamento dudando, en efecto, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba

"No nos atrevimos a limpiar, pero creo que debimos haberlo pensado mejor"

Una pesada capa de polvo cubría todo, Kai se metió al cuarto, Rei mientras revisaba que todo estuviera como lo recordaba, al fin salió Kai con una mochila. Salieron y cuando regresaban Rei cambió la ruta, Kai no dijo nada, llegaron al jardín que estaba cerca del campus

"Que hacemos aquí?" Dijo Kai muy tranquilo

"Ya estas aquí, ya puede ver a Nidia"

"No, si me niego el transporte no es el problema"

"Entonces?"

"Esto no se lo vayas a decir a nadie, le dije al sr. D. que no estaba seguro si quería ver a todos de nuevo, fui a Rusia vi a Tala y Bryan, a ellos les dije que no sabía si los vería a ustedes, aquí estoy y les dije a ustedes que no sé si la vería y eso aun no lo decido.

El verlos a ustedes y allá en Rusia fue al momento, simplemente tomé la decisión, si lo sigo pensando dire que no, si tomo la decisión de improviso, no sé que vaya a resultar… cuestión de tomar la decisión en el momento y lugar indicados… vamonos."

A la mañana siguiente uno tras otro fueron levantándose al final de nuevo Tyson quedo solo, pero fue hasta ese momento que vieron que Kai no estaba "Estan sus cosas… a donde pudo haber ido en ese estado?"

Rei volteó sorprendido a donde se supone él debía estar, la plática del día anterior regresó a su cabeza y lo hizo sonreír.

Eran cerca de las 10, en el campus todas habían salido a clases, todas menos una. Nidia se aferraba a no dejar su cama veía renuente el reloj no quería que eso le hiciera levantarse, de pronto alguien toco

"Quien?"

No hubo respuesta

"Quien? Que quieres?"

Nada… se oyó el golpe a la puerta en intervalos exactos de 5 mn, después de 15 mn ella gritó

"Bien! Bien! Ya voy! Pero espera"

A propósito se tardo como 20 mn (y eso que solo fue al baño, se lavo la cara y se medio arregló el cabello) abrió la puerta de golpe, molesta había preparado su mejor cara de enojo y la frase que iba a soltar en la cara del inoportuno visitante

"Ahora si! Me puedes decir que diab…"

La iracunda mirada azul se transformó y borró todo rastro de ira al toparse con un par de ojos rojos. Kai la miraba del otro lado de la puerta, 5 mn en silencio viéndose el uno al otro…

"Pensé que tendría mil palabras para cuando te volviera a ver… pero… no sé me ocurre nada" Nidia le dijo con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas

"Yo sabía que no era capaz de formular una sola"

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó.

Él le extendió su mochila, con la cámara que inconscientemente había mantenido a salvo desde que salió de Puerto Rico, ella al verla la tomó temblorosamente y lo abrazó más efusivamente, al final quedaron en el piso, abrazados, ella llorando y él sujetándola con fuerza.

"Bienvenido"

Y el tiempo corrió, todo gradualmente volvía mas y mas a la normalidad, los otros vieron contentos que Kai y Nidia volvían (al igual que las amigas de ella). Diciembre llegaba a su fin, por primera vez Kai celebraba un cumpleaños rodeado de gente (fue una fiesta organizada por todos y con la complicidad de Nidia él no pudo huir a ningún lado), muy en el fondo esa nueva experiencia le gustó.

Los meses comenzaban a pasar, contrario a lo que se pensaba (mas bien lo que la mayoría sospechaba) Tyson no entró a la universidad, después de que un doctor le dijo que debía bajar de peso se puso a entrenar con un grupo de niños, eso le gustó y para febrero ya impartía clases de kendo (o lo que sea que practique con su abuelo) en una escuela primaria.

Max, Rei, Mariah, Hilary y Lee continuaban en la universidad. Los cursos a los que Nidia y compañía acudían terminaron, Rashua terminó y regreso a su país, Anna continuo estudiando (artes visuales) a un nivel superior, Keisha encontró trabajo y se quedó a vivir en Japón, Umi ganó un concurso de diseño y se fue a Tokio a seguir estudiando.

Kai se fue a Toronto a estudiar, Nidia al principio se quedó con sus padres en Holanda, le había tomado la palabra a su madre y decidió visitarlos mas seguido, llevaba ya dos meses ahí e iba adquiriendo mas experiencia con la cámara.

Un buen día de principios de abril ella le mandó un mensaje Kai, quería verlo, habían pasado por varios problemas, ella al principio pensó que él no sería capaz de irse a estudiar a otro país para quedarse con ella, pero cuando les dio la noticia que se iba ella estalló, cada uno se fue por su lado, y no se hablaron hasta ese momento.

Kai se había tomado casi como principio de vida la idea de ponerse él primero antes que todo y todos, pero sabía que tal vez no había sido buena idea, extrañaba todo, para cuando Nidia le mandó el mensaje reparó en el error que estaba cometiendo y comprendió todo esta vez, voló a Holanda en cuanto pudo.

Había mantenido una comunicación esporádica con todos, mas que por que no lo quisiera era por que se negaba a que los demás le dijeran que lo que había hecho no era necesario. Pocos días después de irse mandó "regalos" a todos, ya que era incapaz de demostrar verbalmente el agradecimiento por todo lo que habían hecho por él (eso de Boris y todo) les mandó cosas, compró el departamento de Rei y le dio las escrituras, a Hilary le dio un carro, a Tyson le mandó dinero (no tenía la mas remota idea de que pudiera querer, se lo dio en efectivo –aun insistía en que Tyson no sabía como funcionaba la tarjeta de crédito, y no estaba muy alejado de la realidad-), a Max, Kenny y Daichi les dejo lo mismo que a Tala y Bryan, tarjetas de crédito con cierto límite de efectivo (no mas para que no compraran a lo tonto). Pero con los dos meses que llevaba en Toronto solo comprendió poco a poco todo, de que su idea si bien en teoría no estaba mal, si la estaba llevando mal a la práctica.

En Holanda llegó a la casa de Nidia, al tocar a la puerta una joven mujer le habló en holandés, él sabía apenas un poco, entró y Nidia lo esperaba en la sala. "Hola! Como estas? No te preocupes aquí solo hablamos inglés, mi padre es el único de la familia que habla holandés."

"Hola…"

Ella se acercó a él, ambos se quedaron callados un rato tratando de que sus miradas no se encontraran, y de repente hablaron al mismo tiempo

"Yo… bueno…"

Él la dejo hablar primero "Yo, perdón, fui demasiado exagerada, pero he de decirte que con todo lo que paso pensé que desistirías de tu idea de irte"

"No te voy a negar que me molesto tu reacción, pero te justifico… estamos aquí y es ahora, importa lo que paso?"

Ella sonrió, lo abrazó y lo besó. Así se quedaron un rato hasta que el padre de Nidia se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta de la sala, Kai al sentir la mirada del hombre no supo que hacer, ella le susurró al oido en ruso "No te preocupes, una cena de rutina"

"Rutina? Para quien?"

Kai estaba nervioso, no por el hecho de conocer a los padres de Nidia, jamás considero que fuera un intento de formalizar nada, solo estaban todos en la misma casa e iban a cenar; estaba nervioso por que no sabía que era lo que el hombre fuera a preguntar, aun tenía los clavos de su mano derecha, sus piernas habían sanado ya, y lo único que recordaba su pesadilla con Boris eran los clavos y las cicatrices en su cuello y manos, lo único que saltaba a la vista. No sabía si iba a poder lidiar con la pareja por lo que Nidia le había dicho no eran personas fáciles de dominar.

La madre de Nidia se acercó a su esposo. "Así que tu eres Kai?"

Él asintió

"Vamos a comer, no madre?"

Era una casa nada ostentosa por fuera, pero si con lujosos interiores, el suelo pulido reflejaba la luz de los altos candelabros, a Kai le recordó la mansión del viejo Voltaire en Japón. Se sentaron alrededor de una mesa redonda, y les fueron sirviendo poco a poco.

"Así que por que estas tu aquí?"

Kai lanzó una mirada confundida al padre de Nidia tras la repentina pregunta

"Nidia me dijo que quería hablar y como ella estaba aquí"

"Así que solo a eso? No necesitas hablar con nosotros?"

"No"

La fría respuesta no dejo nada satisfechos a la pareja, Nidia sonrió por dentro, sabía que Kai no estaba para hablar de su noviazgo con ella como sus padres pensaban "Que puedes decirnos de ti?"

"Soy Kai Hiwatari, estoy estudiando en Toronto dirección de cámaras, soy ruso-japonés… mmm… tengo 19… no sé que mas"

"Hiwatari? Ah! Eres familiar del dueño de la refinadora que acaba de invertir en Alemania? Oí que pertenecía a su grupo de empresas, soy miembro activo de la empresa con la que se alió"

"No"

"Tu padre es miembro de esas empresas supongo"

"No"

"Tienes algún lazo con la familia Hiwatari de Rusia? Son dueños de un enorme grupo de empresas"

"Si"

La monosílabas respuestas de Kai comenzaban a desesperar a los padres de Nidia, no aportaban mas información que lo que le pedían y él no parecía interesado en decirles algo mas, al fin el hombre harto le dijo "De que modo estas conectado con esa familia?"

"De todos los modos posibles"

"Basta! Explícate!"

"Papá, déjalo en paz, yo lo invite a comer no tiene por que pasar por tu interrogatorio, de nuevo no te interesa si es bueno o no, solo que beneficios trae a tu empresa"

"Cállate Nidia! Es un invitado, tiene la obligación de contestar"

"_Niet! _ No tengo la obligación de nada, pero nada pierdo con decirles, soy el único Hiwatari vivo que queda pero no soy dueño de las empresas, las traspase solo tomo unas cuantas decisiones, y ya, sinceramente pensé que esto iba a ser mas difícil pero no, ya entiendo a Nidia, me retiro con todo respeto, gusto en conocerlos y… Nidia si quieres hablar estoy en el hotel Deblare cerca de la estación de trenes, o tienes mi número." Él se levantó y salió de la casa.

Kai caminaba como desorientado por las calles de Ámsterdam, cuando salía de la casa y al cruzar por la sala vio varios retratos familiares, con una rápida mirada repaso todos, era ella con sus padres, otros de toda la familia por parte de su padre y su madre (se veía por los rasgos), a pesar de todo lo que le ella le había contado, ella sonreía.

Se dio cuenta de que no importara cuanto tratara de identificarse con ella, ese vacío que le causaba la falta de su familia no se llenaría jamás, lo cubría con su relación y con la amistad que guardaba con los otros, pero era algo que no iba a poder llenar, eran cosas distintas. Esa idea rondando su cabeza le dio la pista que le faltaba, ya sabía en que consistía aquella segunda oportunidad que buscaba y que le hizo comenzar todo ese alboroto mas de dos años atrás con la carta que le hizo a Voltaire.

Estaba en su cuarto cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, Nidia al verlo le tomó la mano y lo sacó, se sentaron en un parque y ella le dijo "Perdón, no pensé que se comportaran así, si quieres nos vamos hoy"

"No, por que? Tu quédate con ellos"

Ella sintió lo peor, pensó que él iba a terminar todo ahí "Que quieres decir?"

Él al verla distinguió el miedo en sus ojos "No seas tonta, solo quiero decir que si quieres estar con ellos por mi no hay problema, es tu familia, supongo que si yo la tuviera haría lo mismo"

Ella sonrió aliviada "Bueno, solo me voy a quedar dos días mas, después te acompaño a donde quieras ir, a donde?"

"A Japón"

En Japón él había convocado a todos, se reunieron como siempre en la casa de Tyson, estaban absolutamente todos, Tyson y compañía (ya saben Hilary, Max, Daichi, etc.), las amigas de Nidia, Bryan y Tala. Él los llamó solo para que estuvieran juntos, sin ningún motivo en especial, desde principios de año no se habían visto.

Kai después de enterarse de la vida de los demás y de oír lo que no quería (lo de los agradecimientos) se sintió satisfecho, había costado mucho, sufrimiento, molestias, muchas cosas, consiguió superar muchas cosas que pensó jamás podría, ganó y perdió algunas otras, pero ahí estaba; su vida al fin se podía llamar así, vida.

Se despidieron después de otro viaje de dos semanas a la playa, cada uno tomo su camino con el previo pacto de reunirse cuando menos 2 veces al año todos y los otros (Max, Rei, Kai, Hilary, Tyson, Daichi y Kenny) mas seguido aún, Max voló a E.U. (no le gustó su carrera y fue con su madre a pensar mejor su futuro), Rei y Mariah se fueron de practicas a su aldea un par de meses, Hilary y Tyson se quedaron ahí, Kenny fue con Max para conocer las universidades estadounidenses, Daichi regresó a su pueblo (donde sea que eso sea), sus vidas se separaban temporalmente en ese punto. Nidia se quedaba un tiempo en Australia y Kai iba a Rusia, después se reunirían en Toronto.

El sol brillaba alto, la fresca brisa del verano reanimaba todo, él estaba en San Petersburgo, desde que bajó del tren y a pesar de que nunca había estado ahí supo hacia donde dirigirse, después de media hora de caminar y cruzar un gran enrejado se detuvo frente a la estatua de un ángel, éste levantaba ambas manos al cielo con una mirada suplicante, era parte de una compleja y lujosa estructura de mármol gris y blanco, un mausoleo, dentro unas criptas, a la entrada se había una gran placa: HIWATARI. Era la cripta familiar.

Kai entró y rio ligeramente al ver que a pesar del lujo que se desplegaba por todos lados y el constante mantenimiento no había una sola flor o vela, después de repasar las placas de los nombres de quienes estaban ahí enterrados (varias generaciones de su familia) reparo en tres, dos muy juntas y una en muro separado (como si todo el complejo hubiera sido hecho exclusivamente para ella –de hecho así había sido-), la primera la de sus padres… leyó entretenido el epitafio, a pesar de que cada uno tenía uno solo le llamó la atención el que hablaba de los dos: 'Amados hijos, grandes personas… Amorosos padres, que en paz descansen'

"Amorosos padres? Desde cuando?"

Después la de su abuelo 'Honorable hombre, amoroso esposo y padre, querido abuelo (aquí Kai casi soltó la carcajada –ya reía desde que empezó a leer-), persona de vida y trato ejemplar' Él sacudió la cabeza y sonrió mas, de pronto un extraño sentimiento le sacudió y le borró la sonrisa, cuando menos la letra grabada le decía lo que nunca oyó y que sabía que aunque no era verdad era interesante pensar en por que al final lo colocaron, arrepentimiento? Mera apariencia? No se detuvo en la idea, deslizó un papel por una ranura de la cripta de Voltaire y salió sin dejar nada mas, conforme se alejaba una final mirada al ángel y un murmullo

"Esa figura no será la única que los recuerde"

Se perdió entre las calles rumbo a la estación de trenes.

Lo que él había dejado era una carta.

'Al final me di cuenta que no todo fueron mentiras contigo, tenías razón, no hay segundas oportunidades para mi, jamás cortare con ese pasado, siempre estará a un lado de mi. Pero me alegro de haber tomado esta decisión, no me condenaré a ser alguien como tú, no puedo cambiar mi pasado, pero pude cambiar mi presente y mi futuro apenas espera, lo ves? A pesar de que si ganaste no fue completa tu victoria, aprendí del error que cometí, jamás podré ser el dueño absoluto de mi vida como pensé, que al serlo sería feliz, pero no, simplemente era cuestión de cambiar a quienes la determinan.

Aunque siempre todo estuvo antes que yo, ahora veo la diferencia, esa es mi forma de interesarme por los demás, ponerlos antes que yo, si me siento bien con eso, está bien.

Entendí lo que Irina decía, yo me interesaba por mi a través de los demás, tan sencillo y tanto me costó darme cuenta. No tuve, no tengo y dudo que tenga familia alguna vez, y me hace falta siempre me hará falta, pero tengo otras cosas, muchas cosas mas. No lo sustituirán jamás pero es mejor que deprimirme por eso, no crees?

No he entendido aun por que me pasó todo esto, pero es mi vida, esa es la clave, no es cuestión de segundas oportunidades, si no saber cuando existe la necesidad y la posibilidad de hacer un cambio, tome la decisión y aunque me costó muchísimo, gané mucho mas.

Aquí estoy, dando el siguiente paso y mirando de frente, pues aunque no quiera ni nunca vea atrás, el pasado no se va a quedar ahí, siempre estará a un costado de mi… y cuando lo vea tendré mas fuerzas para no quitar la vista del frente.

Pero ciertamente no moriste del todo, tu obra seguirá caminando en este mundo, todo lo que aprendí al final me ha ayudado a sobrevivir, me señaló y me hizo único, la necesidad de soledad y la incapacidad emocional es algo que no podré quitarme; pero el orgullo y todas la independencia son de las pocas cosas que debo agradecerte… pero no lo haré.

Hasta nunca… abuelo, ahora si cumplo mi palabra de aquella última carta, esta es la primera y la última vez que estaré aquí. Y esta carta que jamás leerás, es como cierro el ciclo que abrí con aquella, de buscar mi vida y de terminar toda relación contigo."

Kai'

* * *

Que tal? les agradó, cualquier cosa, que si, que no, que mejor hubiera quedado así o por que diablos terminó así, dudas o nomas p'decir algo, gracias por los reviews, se me hizo memorable que terminara como empezo, con una carta, espero haya quedado aclarado eso de la segunda oportunidad, realmente yo no lo considero un final feliz, solo un final que dejo contentos a todos pero no es la felicidad absoluta, prefiero esos finales, te dejan pensando y suponiendo que puede pasar después, jajajajaja! tal vez me oigo muy cruel al no darle un fin definitivo, pero nada termina realmente.

Spasiva!

Ikusi arte!

**Edit: Abril/2010. **

**A punto de cumplir cinco años. Llegué a pensar en borrarla, pero es mi primer historia... llamémosle de valor sentimental, inimaginable pensar editarla (aún peor reescribirla), sin tiempo y merecería un cambio absoluto que le haría perder el sentido que tuvo cuando empecé. Así que si alguien lo lee, bueno, así comenzamos, iniciar por algo e ir mejorando.**


End file.
